


Как пела иволга

by LunaticQueen (Lunatic_Queen)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Action/Adventure, Background Slash, Detectives, F/M, Friendship, Het, Het and Slash, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Mages and Templars, Male-Female Friendship, Murder, Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 34,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatic_Queen/pseuds/LunaticQueen
Summary: Инквизитор привыкла к заданиям различного толка. Собрать травы для зелья, отвоевать крепость, спасти мир. Судьба подкидывает ей новый квест: храмовник просит ее помочь найти своих товарищей, которые пропали без следа во время погони за сбежавшим магом. И не то чтобы у нее не было других дел... "- Считаешь, это будет просто прогулкой?- Нет".





	1. Chapter 1

— Помнится, это была сатиналия… да-а-а, сатиналия. Орлейский график из тех, которые каждый праздник превращают в эльфийскую свадьбу, устроил гулянку на четыреста человек. Его возлюбленный сынок… чтобы ты представила, как он выглядит, первое впечатление о нем — его мать согрешила с маленькой хохлатой собачкой. Так вот, его возлюбленный сынок вздумал жениться, и бал был совокуплен со смотринами невест. Пускались только свободные женщины, никаких мужчин, да и пары тоже через раз. А нам позарез нужно было туда попасть — по личным соображениям.  
— И чем дело закончилось?  
— Да чем-чем… Всю ночь из занавески шили мне платье. Крем один не справлялся, девочек пришлось подключить. В итоге все пришли в перчатках, чтобы никто не спалил рабочие руки, исколотые иглами. А то как эти дворянчики своих вычисляют, смотрят на руки и…  
— Стоп. Ты был в платье?  
— Я был в платье. Но не это самое интересное…  
— Подожди, дай мне представить эту картину.

Адаар подняла вверх палец, прося паузу на то, чтобы отсмеяться, и запрокинула голову назад, хохоча. Железный Бык, растянувшийся на ее кровати, перебросил одну ногу в сапоге, давно потерявшем свой цвет, на другую и улыбнулся.  
Она наклонилась, и розовые лучи заката, пробивающиеся из витражного окна за ее спиной, ударили его по глазу. Он передвинулся на другую подушку и продолжил.

— Не думай, в невесты я не набивался. Я скорее был некрасивой подругой Долийки. Хотя, не скрою, и по мою душу пришелся один эстет. Видела бы ты его лицо, когда он начал копаться у меня под юбкой и нашел то, что не ожидал там найти. Не то чтобы его это остановило.  
— А какого цвета было платье?  
— Не помню. Малиновое, кажется. Под цвет шляпки.  
— Ты меня убиваешь.

Мерваад покачала головой и упала в свое кресло, руша руки на длинные подлокотники, обернутые цветастым сукном. От смеха у нее уже побаливал живот, да и щеки начали ныть.  
Она хотела потребовать продолжения рассказа, но была прервана. Сначала нерешительно, а потом уже более уверенно постучав в дверь, по лестнице взлетел посыльный.  
Она пожалела, что когда-то разрешила всем тревожить себя в любое время дня и ночи.

— Леди Инквизитор, — с ходу начал он, как только Адаар кивнула. — Вас желают видеть.  
— Кто еще? — кунари обернулась на окно. Слепящий закат уже сдавал свои позиции, уползая за линию горизонта. Поздновато для гостей. — Я провела все сегодняшние встречи.  
— Это внеплановый визит.  
— Визит кого?  
— Это… — мальчишка растерялся и побурел до корней волос, — это храмовник.  
— Храмовник? — скептически переспросила Мерваад. — Меня беспокоят, потому что меня хочет увидеть храмовник.  
— Советник Лелиана сказала, что вам стоит с ним встретиться.

Кунари вздохнула и посмотрела на Быка. Тот пожал плечами и сел на постели.

— Ну хорошо.

…

Цокая по отполированным каменным полам коридоров, Адаар сделала лишний крюк. Несмотря на то, что ей следовало носить обувь на плоской подошве, она не могла отказать себе в удовольствии надеть маленькие, но каблучки. Ей нравилось, как они постукивали при ходьбе, и какой загадочной становилась ее походка, а уж разницу между ней и собеседниками в еще пару дюймов она могла потерпеть.  
Опоясанные тонкими темными ремнями в золотых стежках, сапоги привели ее в зал для приемов. Помимо стражи, там пока никого не было, поэтому она нашла время разместиться с комфортом на массивном скайхолдском троне в лучших орлейских традициях — всем украшенном позолотой, красной тканью и гравировкой. Обычно он производил сильное впечатление — не меньшее, чем большая рогатая женщина в нем.  
Сперва Мерваад забросила ногу за ногу, потом, примерившись, села ровно. Когда она приняла самую курьезную позицию, откинув голову и завалившись на одно бедро, дверь наконец открылась.

Произошла легкая заминка. Впечатленный ее величественным видом, мужчина остановился в дверном проеме, не решаясь пройти внутрь. Конечно, было от чего. Адаар всегда гордилась своими рогами, витыми, словно у дикой галлы, и чертами лица, суровыми, но не лишенными определенной привлекательности.  
Вытянув шею, леди Инквизитор прищурилась, чтобы лучше видеть вошедшего. Это был человек лет тридцати, возможно, даже моложе. Его темные волосы были коротко острижены, а лицо — гладко выбрито. Одет он был в простой храмовничий доспех и дорожные сапоги. Судя по сбитым краям, он долго шел пешком.  
Пауза затянулась.

— Я вас внимательно слушаю, — поторопила пришедшего кунари. — Кажется, вы добивались встречи со мной не просто для того, чтобы рассмотреть воочию.

Мужчина встрепенулся и склонил перед ней голову.

— Прошу прощения, мэм, я не ожидал, что вы так… так выглядите, — ей почудилось, он даже зажмурился от неловкости момента. — Причина, по которой я вынужден был прийти, действительно серьезная. Я бы не отрывал вас по пустякам.

Заметив, что она слушает и не планирует бежать на него, наставив рога, храмовник почувствовал себя увереннее и выпрямил спину.

— Мое имя Карвер Хоук, и я здесь, чтобы просить вашей помощи.  
— Хоук? — Мерваад прикрыла глаза, вспоминая владельца фамилии.

Всего пару месяцев назад она распрощалась с одним Хоуком. Едва было закончено путешествие в Западный Предел, и мелкий песок перестал находиться в самых неожиданных местах доспеха, он откланялся и исчез. Кажется, исчез. Распрощавшись фразой, которая могла значить что угодно, он ушел туманным утром. Больше новостей о нем не было.

— Да, вероятно, вы слышали о моем старшем брате, — без особой охоты Карвер признал вообще наличие у него брата. — Вероятно, все слышали о моем старшем брате.  
— Не исключаю. У него что-то случилось? — участливо поинтересовалась она.  
— Нет.

Он был немного раздражен, но Мерваад не разобрала, почему именно. Тряхнув головой, убирая темную прядь челки со лба, он посмотрел на нее почти с вызовом.

— Во время последнего задания... двое моих товарищей пропали.  
— Разве этим не должен заниматься Орден?

Его ноздри недовольно раздулись. Адаар подумала, что его очень легко вывести из себя.

— Должен, — проговорил он сквозь зубы, — тем не менее, сейчас он в плачевном состоянии. Его… огрызки ничего не думают делать по этому поводу. Я обращался в вышестоящие инстанции, но они ничего не предприняли. Объяснили, что сейчас, когда красный лириум еще не полностью уничтожен, многие пропадают, и нет ничего удивительного в том, что еще двое отравились и исчезли.  
— А это не так?  
— Не. Так.

Он снял перчатку и размял освободившейся рукой запястье другой, чтобы отвлечься.

— Мы отказались от лириума.  
— Серьезно? — Мерваад уперла указательный палец в щеку.  
— Наверное, я зря пришел, — пробормотал Карвер Хоук, качая головой.

Она держала лицо ровно, как ее научила Жозефина, непревзойденный мастер дипломатических бесед. Чуть приподняв подбородок, расслабив мышцы лба. Пришли к ней и реагировать, давая понять, что заинтересована, раньше времени, было недопустимо.  
Храмовник шагнул назад, оборачиваясь на дверь. Он замер на долгие полминуты, прежде чем повернуться вновь.

— Мне нужна ваша помощь, — упрямо повторил он, плотно сжимая губы.

Наверное, намучился с ним брат.

— Я знаю этих ребят. Мы… втроем специально взяли на себя поиск опасного беглого мага, чтобы быть подальше от остальных.  
— Насколько опасного мага? — встревожилась она.

Сколько себя знала, Адаар была уверена — с магией шутки плохи. И сколь бы опасны ни были красные храмовники, одурманенные отравленным реагентом, магов, владеющих таинствами крови и силой над стихиями, стоило остерегаться куда более.

— Опасного. Но его мы так и не нашли. К сожалению, его филактерия, как и многих других, была разбита, а следы нас ни к чему не привели. Мне… мне только начало казаться, что мы идем в нужном направлении, когда все произошло.  
— Так, хорошо.

Кунари облизнула губы, обмозговывая его слова.

— При чем тут я? — медленно спросила она. — Разве такие дела стоят внимания всей Инквизиции? Пропали двое храмовников, и вы даже не обнаружили мага.

Карвер потерялся. Он молчал долго, смотря в пол между своих стоп. Молчал и почти не шевелился.  
Доспех на его груди поднялся — мужчина глубоко вздохнул.

— Мне больше не к кому обратиться. Вы можете помочь.

Сложив руки на колене, Адаар отвела глаза в сторону. По-хорошему надо было собрать мало-мальский совет, спросить у Каллена, что он об этом знает, поинтересоваться у других, стоит ли впутываться в эту историю. Но этот храмовник пришел именно к ней, и стоял теперь тут, такой открытый, смотрел, то хмурясь, то приподнимая брови в ожидании… Ничего же не будет, если она потратит день-два на то, чтобы помочь ему?

— Думаю, я могу уважить Хоука тем, что помогу его родне, — заметила она.

Храмовник приоткрыл рот, не ожидая столь скорого ответа. Раньше, чем она успела сказать «отомри», он припал на одно колено, низко опуская голову.

— Благодарю вас, леди Инквизитор. Не знаю, как смогу вам отплатить.  
— Поживем — увидим.

…

Убедив Лелиану и прочих, что дело-то плевое, выехать на местность, обнаружить пару трупов красных храмовников, утешить их дружка, Адаар получила худо-бедное, но одобрение. Услышав имя пришедшего к ним за помощью, Каллен долго молчал, почесывая подбородок, а в конце пробормотал: «я его знаю» — и ушел. В хорошем или плохом смысле их генерал его знал, кунари так и не поняла, но того, что тот не запрыгнул на стол с криком: «да это же Карвер Хоук, главный гнусный тип всего южного побережья, убийца детей и котят» — хватило.  
Сдвинув все визиты на следующую неделю, Жозефина посчитала, что леди Инквизитор может быть свободна три дня, а этого должно хватить.  
И это было самое странное. Адаар всю жизнь привыкла жить без плана. Идти прямо за своей целью, а потом сворачивать и направляться в другую сторону. Ничего не стоило ей однажды проснуться, собрать вещи (да и что там вещи, закинуть сумку на плечо) и на попутной телеге выехать в Джейдер. Теперь, когда от нее зависело так много вещей, оказалось, что времени на жизнь катастрофически мало, обязанностей больше, чем свобод, а глаза наблюдают за ней всюду. Наверное, у Лелианы были шпионы и в купальнях…

— Слышал, ты тут надолго задержался.

Варрик, копошащийся в кладовке, обернулся на голос. К изумлению Мерваад, гном почти подскочил на месте, суча в воздухе ногами, бросаясь на Карвера Хоука.

— Младшенький!

Храмовник улыбнулся и смущенно втянул губы, заметив, что Адаар стала свидетельницей сцены встречи.  
Похлопав Карвера по локтям, Варрик щелкнул языком, привлекая его внимание.

— Уж думали, ты там среди этих.  
— Я — никогда.  
— Ох, сколько лет, сколько лет.

Теперь кунари совсем успокоилась. По-видимому, этот младшенький Хоук был широко известен в узких кругах. Раз уж ему доверял сам Варрик, она и вовсе не тревожилась.

— Храмовники пропали, говоришь, — Бык навис над своей котомкой, думая, стоит ли брать с собой запасные штаны. Вторые существующие его штаны. — Мы как-то уже сталкивались с такими новостями.  
— Нет, все не настолько серьезно, — Адаар опустилась на край стола в его комнате в таверне, скрещивая руки на груди. — Воспринимай это все больше как путешествие.  
— Путешествия с Инквизитором это не то же, что путешествие на холм с корзинкой для пикника. Все всегда может кончиться кровавой баней, — подумав, кунари все же засунул штаны в сумку. — Мне нравится.  
— Вот и я об этом подумала.

Оттолкнувшись от стола, она выпрямилась и подошла к окну. Отсюда открывался неплохой вид на вход в замок и тренировочную площадку.

— Думаешь, мы можем встретить того мага, за которым они охотились? — спросила она.

Он пожал плечами.

— Если ты спросишь меня, я бы на его месте залег на дно. Но мозгов на взвешенные решения, как правило, большинству не хватает. Вероятность всегда может быть. Ну. В крайнем случае, надерем еще один зад.  
— Может быть, уговорить Дориана поехать с нами? Он разбирается в магии.  
— Раз у него нет других дел, кроме как участвовать в прогулке по горам и долам. Вытряхивать блестки из усов, например. Или рассекать в мантии со звездами.

Она кисло улыбнулась и нахмурилась.

— Считаешь, это будет просто прогулкой?  
— Нет.

Адаар тяжело вздохнула, обнимая себя за плечи. Она не была такой большой любительницей влезать в гущу событий, зубами и когтями вырывая свое право на жизнь. Бык — был. По крайней мере, она могла на него рассчитывать.

…

Каллен напряженно посмотрел в окно. Леди Инквизитор руководила сборами. Торча у конюшни, она, судя по всему, расспрашивала конюха, как ее лошадь. Железный Бык сносил туда их сумки, чтобы не тратить на это время утром, когда придется отъезжать.  
И Карвер Хоук ходил следом. Сначала шуршал бумагами, передавая данные по маршруту их следования. Потом просто следил за сборами издалека.

Ему это все не нравилось.

— Знаешь, о чем я думаю? — тихо сказал Каллен, облокачиваясь локтями на каменный выступ оконного проема. — Этот мальчик заставляет меня вспоминать.  
— Киркволл?  
— Да. Да, Киркволл, — он тяжело вздохнул. — И не только. Я смотрю на него и вспоминаю… каким молодым и глупым был я сам. Надеялся на то, что стану кем-то… кем-то необыкновенным. Кем-то, кто будет значительнее всех этих мелких сошек. Кто добьется многого.  
— А ты не добился?  
— Нет, я не о… не о том, кто я сейчас. Я был юным храмовником с амбициями. Это совсем другое. Совсем не то, кем я хотел быть.

Каллен закрыл глаза, помолчал с минуту и вновь посмотрел вдаль, где Адаар удирала от Быка с ведром.

— Карвер лучше, чем я. У него все выйдет. Я так… я так восхищен им, ими всеми, кто отказался от лириума так просто.  
— Вдруг это не было просто?  
— Я видел его, он чист, как стекло. У него вышло.  
— Мы тоже с этим справимся.

Военный советник вздрогнул от прикосновения губ к своей обнаженной лопатке.  
Мурашки предвкушения пробежали по его плечу и ускользнули к волосам на затылке. Он вдохнул воздух, кажущийся чрезвычайно холодным, и откинул голову назад, позволяя поцеловать себя в шею.

— Мы со всем справимся, — убедительно заметили сзади.

Чужие руки скользнули к его локтям.

— Подожди. Я даже еще не изучил твои бумаги…  
— Потом изучишь.  
— Хоук.

Мужчина за ним тихо промычал с такой знакомой интонацией: «как что, так сразу Хоук».  
Каллен иногда задавался вопросом, так ли уж много раз тому приходилось пересекать границу между странами. Уилд говорил, что много, и это было главным поводом так часто появляться у него. Уилд говорил, что даже Варрик ничего не знал о том, что он здесь. Генерал выдыхал с облегчением.

— Ты не беспокоишься о нем? — спросил он. — Он твой брат.  
— Я его не очень люблю, — заметил Хоук и хмыкнул, показывая, что говорит не всерьез. — Конечно, беспокоюсь, Каллен. Но ему пора вылететь из гнезда.  
— Ты не слишком жесток?  
— Я слишком мягок. Был. Всю его жизнь. Я не могу постоянно быть рядом с ним. Время собственных решений пришло, и от этого никому не уйти. Ни мне, ни ему.

Каллен нахмурился. Уилд был прав.

— Уверен, леди Инквизитор присмотрит за ним, если что.  
— Да, она… она присмотрит.  
— Вот и хорошо. А теперь…

Теплые ладони легли на его бока, мягко оттягивая назад.

— Иди сюда.

И Каллен пошел.


	2. Chapter 2

Карвер заметил, что Адаар очень долго сверялась с картой, на которой он отметил маршрут. Нахмурившись, леди Инквизитор подняла голову и, распознав что-то на горизонте, сопоставила это с чертежом. Улыбнувшись, она обернулась к спутникам, едущим за ней. Карвер автоматически повторил ее жест. Сам он ехал за ней след-в-след, почти не поднимая на дорогу глаз и только убеждаясь, что круп ее лошади с груженной на него клеткой с почтовыми голубями не пропал из виду.  
Позади на флегматичном тяжеловозе, которого сложно было заставить перейти с шага на какую бы то ни было еще поступь, держался второй кунари, здоровенный, как кусок гранита, отколовшийся от стены крепости. Хоук успел заметить, что Адаар была совсем не такой, как он. В ней, несмотря на ее крупный размер, была та легкая неуловимая изящность, свойственная женщинам. За ее доспехом сейчас тела было не разглядеть, но он помнил, что без него она была достаточно мягка. Карвер нахмурился от своих мыслей и поднял глаза вверх. Между двух ее темных рогов белые волосы были заплетены в две короткие косички. Он не представлял, как она выглядит с этой прической в бою.  
По другую сторону кругами размашисто скакал смуглый тевинтерец в цветной мантии. Вцепившись в поводья, он не уставал вести беседу.

— Да стой же, кому говорят, — обратился он, очевидно, к своему коню. — Куда, куда.

Мерваад наконец взглянула на Карвера. Они оба улыбнулись, слушая, как маг переговаривается со своим транспортом.

— Ты вообще знаешь, кто на тебя сел? Нет? А я тебе сейчас скажу… да погоди же ты!..  
— Он всегда такой смешной? — спросил Хоук-младший, косясь на проносящуюся процессию.  
— В большинстве случаев я скорее грандиозный и великолепный, — успел выкрикнуть маг Дориан, пролетая мимо. — Смех это по части гномов.

Храмовник понимающе кивнул. Он вспомнил о Варрике. Встреча давно не видевшихся товарищей прошла тепло. Они обменялись новостями и известными подробностями о дальнейшей жизни их общих друзей.  
Все думали, что с появлением ребенка Авелин осядет. И она осела, но ровно на один день — день родов. Что до рождения малыша, что после Валлен носилась по Киркволлу, словно фурия, и истребила, кажется, всю преступность. «Еще не хватало нашему ребенку ходить по одним улицам с бандитами», — такой фразой объяснила она свое рвение.  
Неизвестно, что руководило Фенрисом, ведь беременным он не был, но тем не менее эльф взял на себя бдительную слежку за тем, чтобы в том месте границы, где он устроил свое гнездо, не проскочил ни один отряд венатори. В своей деятельности он преуспевал.

Карвер покривил бы душой, если бы сказал, что не рад тому, что Варрик не смог поехать с ними. Он испытал почти физическое облегчение, когда услышал отговорку гнома. Что-то, связанное с красным лириумом или около того. Нет, он любил его как друга (хотя он всегда был больше другом Уилда), ценил как опытного взломщика и стрелка, но все же… еще одним напоминанием о Киркволле было меньше. Еще одним напоминанием о том, что он второй было меньше. Это несло успокоение.

— Вы добрались до этой точки? — спросила леди Инквизитор, вынимая его из мыслей. — Дальше не пошли?  
— Да. Не успели.

Хоук прищурился, осматривая местность. Это было лучшее место, где можно было устроить стоянку и набрать воды, — так решил Гэвид, ставя их палатку. Анаис согласилась с ним, ну и Карвер не стал спорить. Гэвид ориентировался лучше них.

— Он вряд ли уйдет далеко, — размышлял он. — Проклятый маг.  
— Его зовут Клод, — напомнила Анаис, помешивая их ужин в скромном котелке.  
— Его зовут грязный маг крови, — фыркнул Гэвид. — Карв, что думаешь?

Рассматривая ту же карту, что и сейчас, тогда храмовник пожал плечами. До ближайшей деревни, Брайтвигга, было слишком далеко, чтобы Клод смог добраться до нее, не делая перерыв. По левую сторону от них лежал глухой лес, кишащий волками. Туда бы маг в своем уме не сунулся.

На старом месте все еще остался песок, которым Карвер засыпал костер, уходя. Несколько клиньев для палаток, камень. Все, как он оставил пару дней назад.

— Привал! — зычно оповестил Бык.

С остановкой согласились все, кроме коня Дориана, носившего своего седока вокруг еще минут десять.

…

Каллен глубоко вдохнул и посмотрел на текст перед ним. Строчки прыгали перед глазами, как сумасшедшие, слова разбивались на буквы и кружились, не давая уловить значение фраз. Во всем виноват был свет. Военный советник пододвинул свечу ближе и для верности положил руку на бумагу, чтобы удержать смысл. Взгляд сполз с письма на ладонь. Ледяные пальцы тряслись и дрожали, словно было очень холодно. Но было жарко. Он только недавно стянул накидку, отбрасывая ее на стул. Успел улыбнуться, когда Хоук накинул ее на голые плечи и прошелся в своих полосатых подштанниках до окна и обратно.  
Закрыв лицо ладонями, Каллен глубоко вдохнул.  
Мысль о том, что в глубине его ящика, там, где не найдет никто, да и он сам только в крайнем случае, лежала склянка с несколькими глотками лириума, отупляла. Он слышал жужжание через толстую породу дерева, как тихий стон, звавший его. Певший негромкую песню о том, что все будет хорошо. Будет не так, как сейчас, когда кожа горела, а в желудке вращался еж. Когда неприятный пот омывал все его тело, а органы казались пустыми пузырями внутри.

— Каллен, Каллен, посмотри на меня.

Чужие руки отняли его ладони от лица, и перед ним ним оказались только глаза Хоука — синие, как проклятый лириум. Поющие свою песнь.  
Уилд опустился перед ним на колени и встревожил светлые волосы нервным поглаживанием. Дрожь оставила на мгновения.

Бывший храмовник поджал губы, глядя, как тот целует тыльные стороны его рук, пальцы. Чувство невнятного стыда и волнения захлестнули, вычерпывая из головы мысли о потайной склянке с долгожданным успокоением.

— Хочешь, я прочитаю для тебя? — мягко спросил Хоук. — Это отчет.  
— Я справлюсь сам.

Каллен похлопал его по щеке, возможно, чуть более резко, чем планировал, и вернулся к тексту.

— Двое магов крови были упущены, — нахмурился он, наконец совладав с буквами. — Присоединились к венатори? Здесь об этом ничего.  
— Это были не просто маги крови, — Уилд фыркнул с едва заметным раздражением. Он, не прибегая к магии крови даже в самые тяжелые моменты своей жизни, всегда злился при упоминании ее. — Убийцы. Они повинны в смерти нескольких храмовников и магов. Их должны были усмирить, но начался мятеж, и они бежали.  
— И их хватились спустя столько времени? — засомневался военный советник.  
— Их — не хватились. Но есть некоторые подозрения.

Хоук поднялся и подошел к окну, закутываясь в мех.

— Один из моих друзей… тоже храмовник… писал мне о том, что в городе, где он служил, происходило что-то… из ряда вон.  
— Над нами нависает дыра размером в полнеба, нечисть лезет изо всех щелей, а какой-то безумный магистр хочет сравнять этот мир с землей. По-моему, было бы странно, если бы где-то жизнь текла своим чередом.  
— Хех, это да, — Уилд мягко улыбнулся ему, но улыбка была так печальна и мимолетна, что от нее стало еще хуже. — Это было похоже на то, что происходило в Киркволле. Когда… когда Квентин…  
— Я помню, Хоук.  
— Да, — мужчина сглотнул и отвернулся, чтобы тот не видел, как он до сих пор подавлен случившимся. — Пропадали люди. Над городом словно нависла туча. Самоубийства, нищета. Он такого не помнил даже в самые темные времена.  
— И это упускали из внимания?  
— Да.

Маг облизал губы, скрещивая руки на груди. Ему потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы вновь взглянуть на Каллена.

— Пока не были найдены трое храмовников. Вот это взволновало власти. Трубили об этом, кажется, везде.  
— И они?..  
— Они не были убиты магией, как можно было подумать, — он погладил себя по плечу. — Но у них были вскрыты артерии, и их тела были полностью обескровлены. То же произошло и в Круге, когда они бежали.

От последнего вдоха горло зачесалось.

…

Карвер сложил тяжелые части доспеха, прикрывая их тканным полотном, и закончил свое облачение. Теплая накидка спасала от холода приближающейся ночи, а льняные рубашка и штаны были довольно удобными для сна и проведения вечера.  
Вздохнув, он поправил волосы и вышел на улицу.  
Костер мало-помалу разгорался. Кунари сторожил котел, сбрасывая в воду пласты крольчатины. Шкурку только что разделанного зверька он бросил на камень, рядом с которым расположился маг Дориан. Тот возмущенно фыркнул, поднял свою сумку и перенес на другую сторону от кострища, усаживаясь на нее.  
Леди Инквизитора видно не было. Должно быть, она переодевалась в своей палатке. У нее, в отличие от них троих, она была личная, и пока храмовник вынужден был делить пространство с эксцентричным тевинтерцем и рогатым не особо приятно пахнущим субъектом, она, должно быть, наслаждалась тишиной, спокойствием и одиночеством. Хорошо быть главным, подумал мужчина и шагнул к огню.

— Маленький Хоук, иди сюда.

Возможно, кунари не имел в виду ничего такого, просто прикинув его размер относительно своего, но почти детское возмущение зашевелилось в груди Карвера, заставляя сжимать кулаки.

— Я не маленький.  
— В любом случае. Иди.

Бык хлопнул по месту рядом, мотнув рогом в его сторону.  
Вздохнув, Хоук повиновался. Там должно быть теплее.

Ему показалось, кунари изучал его боком глаза, пока размешивал мясо в котле, но когда он взглянул на него, тот как ни в чем ни бывало смотрел вперед.

— Храмовник, значит, да? — спросил он, медленно проговаривая слова.

Говорил он почти медленно, четко, низко. Да и двигался с его габаритами неторопливо. Вряд ли он был способен на резкие действенные маневры в бою, подумал Карвер.

— Вам будет о чем поговорить с магом, — заметил он, переводя взгляд на стряхивающего пыль с мантии Дориана.

Тевинтерец поджал губы, щурясь, от чего его усы смешно зашевелились. Бык ухмыльнулся, показывая на него концом половника.

— У меня нет ничего общего с храмовниками, — недовольно выдал он.  
— Нет, ну да, но он, — кунари повел плечом в сторону Карвера, — хорошенький мальчик, нет?

Хоук понадеялся, что не покраснел, и нахмурился в который раз, отворачиваясь. Не то чтобы его интересовал кто-то из присутствующих, да и просто кто-то с волосами на лице, но ему никогда не говорили, что он… хорошенький. Как будто были люди, от которых он хотел бы это услышать.  
Однажды была Мерриль. Она улыбалась и закрывала ладонями лицо, когда он смотрел на нее. Но и он был слишком молод и глуп, и ей нравилось просто играть. А еще рядом всегда был другой Хоук. Более красивый. Более сильный. Более востребованный. Всегда более. Как на фоне него что-то разглядеть.  
К его облегчению, он почти ничего не почувствовал от этих мыслей. Раньше они бы его взбесили. Заставили найти укромное место и тупо бить кулаком в стену, ненавидя его и больше — себя. Но сейчас это ушло.

— Или тебя кто-то уже ждет в Скайхолде? Поэтому ты игнорируешь его присутствие?  
— Что ты плетешь? — фыркнул Дориан. — Если это опять твои извращенские фантазии про меня и кузнеца, то оставь их на ночь.  
— Ага-а, — Бык отклонился назад, поглядывая на него с озорством. — Не кузнеца… но кого-то другого, это очевидно.  
— Отвали.  
— Я же узнаю.

Выдохнув, Карвер обрадовался, что внимание перешло от него к другим пустячным вопросам, расправил плечи и посмотрел вперед. И весьма вовремя.  
Низко нагнув голову, чтобы не задеть рогами полотно, леди Инквизитор вышла из палатки на улицу.  
Заметив, что все трое с подачи Хоука уставились на нее, она неловко кашлянула и осмотрела свою рубашку на случай, если вдруг забыла застегнуть пуговицы, или та задралась, или испачкалась. Или что еще с ней могло случиться.  
И Карвер улыбнулся. Она была живой.

Он не раз слышал о Вестнице, женщине-кунари, подобной звезде, что принесла свет в темные времена, прикосновение Андрасте. Ее имя произносили шепотом и те, кто восхищался ей, и те, кто боялись. К тому времени, как Инквизиция окрепла, и не осталось никого, кому не было бы известно имя Мерваад Адаар, ее фигура обросла больше слухами, чем правдой.  
Говорили, что она выше самой высокой горы.  
Говорили, что ее меч не в силах поднять трое взрослых мужчин.  
Говорили, что огонь в ее руке выжигает небеса.

Она оказалась выше него меньше, чем на голову.  
А ее меч он вполне мог поднять один. Он был обычным, ничего сверхъестественного. Простой меч без изысков и узоров с удобной рукоятью под две руки. Похожий немного на его меч.  
Карвер не мог точно сказать об огне в ее руке. Через перчатки он видел лишь небольшое зеленое пятнышко.

Также он не мог сказать ничего о том, что она убивает врагов одним взглядом, и такие шепотки тоже ходили. Леди Инквизитор казалась простой. Без вычурности и пафоса, которым грешил его брат. Даже сейчас она одета была в обыкновенную холщовую приталенную рубаху и штаны из стершейся кожи. А вот сапоги ее, украшенные камнями, блестели. Он загляделся на них, а когда отвлекся, Адаар уже была рядом.  
Откашлявшись, храмовник посмотрел в котел. Второй кунари посмеялся чему-то своему, глядя на него, и вернулся к готовке.

— Какие у нас дальше планы? — спросила Мерваад, закладывая руки за спину.  
— Если мы выйдем на рассвете и будем держаться восточнее, то доберемся до Брайтвигга уже к полудню, — сообщил Карвер.  
— Ну хорошо, — она села по другую сторону от Быка и потянула воздух носом. — М-м-м, когда будет готово?  
— Кролику нужно время, — протянул тот, зачерпывая половником немного бульона.

Подув на него и опробовав, кунари сложил губы и одобрительно кивнул. Следующая доза досталась Мерваад. Забыв остудить по его примеру, она быстро сглотнула горячий суп и распахнула рот, маша на него руками.

— Я сожгла язык, — оповестила она, свесив его наружу.  
— Поэтому всему нужно время, — резонно заметил Бык и закрыл котелок крышкой.

Уперев руки в колени, он грузно поднялся и пошкандыбал к сумке с вещами. Вероятно, за посудой.  
Когда он встал с бревна, между Карвером и Адаар не осталось преград. Осознав, что все еще сидит с открытым ртом, демонстрируя все, что в нем находится, леди Инквизитор быстро захлопнула его и смято улыбнулась.

— Думаю, нечестно, что ты знаешь обо мне так много, а я о тебе почти ничего, — заметила она, сглаживая паузу.  
— Много? — переспросил Хоук. — Вы… ты ничего не рассказывала.  
— Ну. Я — да, — она поправила рубашку, удобно усаживаясь. — Обычно все все знают. Да тут и без того все понятно. Кунари, женщина.

Мерваад сделала жест рукой, которому ее научила Жозефина, — несколько малых дуг по длине своего торса, — представление себя.

— Я никогда раньше не видел женщин-кунари, — сказал Карвер, чтобы ее описание не прошло зазря. — Только мужчин. Не в очень приятных обстоятельствах. Я был в Киркволле, когда там случилось… ну, то, что случилось.  
— И как? Каково первое впечатление?  
— Ну. Ты… высокая. У тебя… рога. Такие. Крючки.

Бык сзади глухо засмеялся.

— Хм, — Адаар потрогала свой рог. — Они очень удобные. Если бы у меня были длинные волосы, их можно было бы обматывать вокруг них и сушить. Они теплые. Вот с рогами Быка такое не провернешь.  
— Если бы у меня были длинные волосы, я бы думал скорее о том, как это приспособить для того, чтобы душить ими, чем сушить их. А пока это невозможно, я предпочитаю бритву.  
— Вы хорошие приятели, да? — осторожно спросил Карвер, смотря то на него, вернувшегося к котлу, то к ней, подобравшей ноги под себя.

Они вели себя как друзья, вот что заметил храмовник. Прикасались друг к другу, шутили о чем-то, что понимали только они двое. Иногда, проходя мимо, она задевала его рог своим, и они смеялись. Карвер не видел еще кунари в Скайхолде, пока был там недолгое время. Он подумал, что должно быть, эта уникальность среди остальных была именно тем, что сближало их намного теснее, чем любых других товарищей. Не приходилось объяснять что-то очевидное. Нагибаться для бесед. А, может, им просто было комфортно рядом.  
Хоук впервые задумался, а могло ли их связывать нечто большее. Это не было его делом, но мысль показалась странно уместной. Если этот кунари был единственным самцом ее рода, не было ли логичным предположить, что… о, Создатель, ему не нравилось об этом думать.

— Невыносимо хорошие, — хмыкнул Бык, размахивая половником. — Как бы ни была замечательна ее спина, глаз на ней нет. И для этого нужен я.  
— Ну не только же для этого, — укорила его Инквизитор. — Еще ты хорошо плетешь косички.  
— Ой, заткнись.

Может быть, они и не походили на профессионалов. Но с ними было забавно.  
Карвер впервые за многое время — и определенно впервые с момента пропажи Гэвида и Анаис, — почувствовал себя легко. Ощущение опасности и подкарауливающей смерти за углом едва ли покидало его с тех пор, как… он уже и не помнил. Наверное, это постоянно было с ним. Когда они бегали с семьей от Ордена, переезжая с места на места, все больше и больше в глушь, когда он покидал Лотеринг, уходя в Остагар сражаться за своего короля, когда оказался в трущобах Киркволла, гнилых, как лежалая рыба. Всегда рядом был Уилд, самая большая задница, которую только можно представить, самодовольный и беспринципный, сующий свой нос и руки всюду, куда те дотягивались. Иногда Карверу казалось, что у него трое родителей. Но ушел отец, следом и мать. Да и брат потерялся в тумане войны и восстаний. Осадок горечи сошел, осталась спокойная уверенность в своих ногах и кулаках. Зависел он теперь от себя. И ему это нравилось.

— Ну хорошо, может быть, расскажешь теперь что-нибудь про себя? — вдруг перебил веселье Дориан. — У меня нет большого желания в очередной раз слушать про похождения этих двоих.  
— Да мы блистательны!  
— Да, но я никогда не думал, что встречу в Ферелдене больше рогатых, чем где бы то ни было еще.  
— Это ты не был в Киркволле, когда там была заварушка, — заметил Карвер.  
— О, с этого момента поподробнее.  
— Да рассказывать особо-то и нечего…  
— Если не возражаете, я бы попросил минутку внимания.

Повесив половник на крючок над костром почти бесшумно, Бык медленно повел плечами и прислушался.  
Хоук едва успел подумать о том, что происходит, когда кунари уже нащупал свою секиру, подпирающую палатку рядом. Маг вытянул свой извилистый посох из-под ног. Да и Адаар не тянула.

Из-за кустов послышался посторонний звук. Тяжелый шлепок, будто не влажная земля принимала чей-то шаг, но выпускала что-то из себя. Что-то, что было совсем рядом.


	3. Chapter 3

Черные глазницы не содержали в себе ничего, кроме неразбавленной тьмы. Со звуком, напоминающим хриплый вздох, нижняя челюсть, не удерживаемая эластичными мышцами, отвисла на коже, измятой, как старый пергамент. Из того, что было раньше ртом, выскользнул новый клок ночи.  
  
— Фи, — сказал Бык, заметив мертвяка за кустами. Но скользящая улыбка все же ненадолго посетила его губы. Он был готов к стычке в любое время.  
  
Приподняв секиру, он собрался превратить скелет, склеенный комками сгнившей плоти, в прах, но не успел он и шагнуть, меткое заклинание вынырнуло из-за его спины и вклинилось в мертвое тело. Сверкнула розовая молния, и запахло тухлятиной. Кунари обернулся к Дориану, сдувающему невидимые искры с кончиков пальцев, и недовольно приподнял верхнюю губу.  
  
— Этот был мой.  
— Думаю, нам на всех хватит! — бойко воскликнула Адаар, различая за его спиной новые силуэты.  
  
С готовностью обхватив свой меч, она широко раздвинула ноги, становясь в оборонительную позицию.  
  
Зазевавшись, Карвер едва не упустил первого напавшего на него скелета. Втянув живот, храмовник отпрыгнул назад, уходя от выпада ржавого кривого меча. В руках не было ничего, поэтому пришлось схватить ближайшее полено у костра, не охваченное пламенем. Деревянный брус тяжелым ударом пришелся на левое плечо скелета. Магия держала его крепко, поэтому оно лишь сместилось, но не откололось, как могло бы у действительно сухого трупа. Череп обернулся к нему, будто мог видеть своими глазами, и сделал новый шаг вперед.  
Поднырнув под Быка, раскручивающего секиру, чтобы сбить одного из них с ног, он проскользнул в свободную зону рядом с Дорианом. Потерявшись от количества соперников, тот потерял концентрацию и подпустил их к себе слишком близко, поэтому ему приходилось отбивать удары концом извилистого посоха.  
Хоук подался в сторону, когда Адаар с рычанием пронеслась мимо, подсекая двух противников. Она не оглянулась, и один из мертвецов оказался позади.  
Карвер неподдельно обеспокоился, ведь она не видела его, а на ней даже не было доспеха. Вырвав из рук костяного торса, лишенного нижних конечностей, меч, пока его собственный остался где-то в вещах в палатке, он дернулся вперед.  
Как оказалось, помощь его была лишней. Набросив на Мерваад легкий не пропускающий барьер, Дориан отправил скелета за ней в нокаут. Новое заклинание уже не было таким сильным, как первое — магия рассеивалась, но Инквизитор теперь была предупреждена и сама занялась отпрянувшей тварью.  
  
Выбив из рук явно гномьего скелета кинжал, Карвер пнул его подошвой сапога в грудину. Опав, противник не спешил сдаваться. Он продолжил шевелиться и вцепился когтями в его штанину, когда Хоук напрыгнул на него. Мутная грязь поползла по ткани, и мужчина с отвращением тряхнул ногой, сбивая с нее налипший труп.  
Он только выдохнуть успел, когда тяжелая часть секиры кунари опустилась на крупного скелета, вооруженного топором, рядом. Удар был так силен, что расколол череп и добрый десяток костей вмиг.  
  
Храмовник не без определенного уважения признал, что они лучше, чем он мог о них подумать.  
При своих массе и напускной медлительности — чего только стоила его речь, ленивая, будто он был уверен, что все дослушают до конца, сколь долго бы он ни говорил — Бык передвигался проворно, не оставляя свою левую сторону без присмотра. Наблюдал за остальными и оказывался там, где нужно, когда нужно.  
Вертлявый колдун Дориан не заходился в шумных истериках по поводу выбившейся из прически пряди волос — Карвер и такое представлял. Крепко стиснув зубы, тот сыпал заклинаниями, осаждающими пыл скелетов, не давая себе ни секунды на передышку. Стоит заметить, даже в самый напряженный момент он выглядел впечатляюще.  
И Адаар. Ее было мало видно, но то, как мгновенно она очутилась рядом, сбивая мертвеца за его спиной наземь, впечатлило. Хотя ее косички все равно были смешными и к ситуации совсем не подходили.  
  
Разбив последнего скелета, леди Инквизитор стерла со лба потеки пота и огляделась, тяжело дыша. Ее рубашка была прорвана на локте — видимо, что-то она все же упустила. Грудь высоко поднималась. Светлая ткань у воротника и под мышками промокла. На животе виднелось пятно от ржавчины — один из старых мечей скользнул мимо.  
  
— Кажется, это было не лучшее место для… — Мерваад замерла на полуслове. Ее рука вновь сжалась на рукояти оружия.  
  
Карвер обернулся. Он ожидал увидеть еще нескольких скелетов как вторую и последнюю волну нападавших. Обычно заклятие, поднимавшее их, не захватывало слишком много тел. Но его рот приоткрылся, когда он различил фигуру за собой. За шиворотом похолодело.  
  
…  
  
Не обнаружив Хоука у себя в покоях, Каллен заметно взволновался. Он боялся, что тот не удержится и решит пообщаться с Варриком. Нет, гному он доверял, из него и клещами было не вытянуть правды, если он этого не хотел. Чего стоило то, что он скрывал Уилда от Кассандры столько времени. Но все же, что в эту тайну была посвящена еще одна персона, его тревожило.  
Резерфорд устало потер шею и дошел до своего стола. Облокотившись о него, он повернулся лицом к комнате и осмотрелся. О том, что здесь присутствовал еще один человек, говорили лишь два кубка для вина на тумбе в углу. Мужчина тихо усмехнулся. Он знал Хоука слишком много лет, чтобы поверить в то, что тот усидит на месте в четырех стенах. Тем более, когда его нет рядом.  
  
Запрокинув голову, Каллен отыскал в памяти несколько странных удовлетворительных моментов из прошлого Киркволла, что он помнил.  
Например, то, как он впервые увидел Хоука, будучи еще храмовником. Гордого мажонка — лириум в крови Каллена сразу почувствовал флер силы, источаемый его телом, — лохматого, со сбитыми костяшками, но горящими глазами. Настойчивого и упрямого: военный советник не помнил, чтобы его так добивались. Но добились.  
Память ускользнула к последнему. Как Хоук уносил краденные поцелуи на губах, покидая казематы. Топал ногами, когда злился на то, что не в силах повлиять на происходящий вокруг мрак. Лежал, вытянувшись на узкой жесткой койке, запустив пальцы в темные волосы, и повторял: «Создатель, когда же все это кончится».  
Воспоминания были сумрачными и тяжелыми, их края бахромой украшал лириум. Его было достаточно, Каллен не помнил, чтобы хоть раз испытывал нужду. Его песня, тихая и славная, бодрила и делала сильнее. Хотя и отнимала достаточно. Он позабыл многое, да и тогда многое упускал.  
Теперь, когда каждая клетка бывшего храмовника молила еще об одной капле волшебного зелья, в памяти все выскабливалось до противности четко. Каждый миг страданий, каждый укол боли, каждая едкая фраза.  
  
Дверь отворилась без стука. Каллен открыл глаза, смотря в ту сторону. Стягивая капюшон, Хоук бросил ему дежурную улыбку и начал расшнуровывать накидку.  
  
— Где ты был? — спросил Резерфорд, стараясь, чтобы его голос не был таким жестким, какими были его первые мысли по поводу его отсутствия.  
— Соскучился? — уголок рта Уилда приподнялся, показался кончик языка, придавая его лицу чуть ребячливое выражение.  
  
Каллен вздохнул.  
  
— Мне нужно было забрать кое-какую почту, — объяснил он, подходя к столу.  
  
Конверт желтоватой бумаги с пятном грязно-красного воска лег поверх других бумаг. Он еще не был распечатан.  
  
— Ты… с кем-нибудь виделся? — осторожно задал военный советник тревожащий его вопрос.  
— Тебе не кажется странным скрываться от кого бы то ни было?  
  
Хоук плеснул руками, идя к тумбе с кубками и вином. Налив немного в свой, он сделал пробный глоток и вернулся с ним к столу.  
  
— Просто не хочу, чтобы… кто-то лез. Кто-то знал. Особенно те, кто знает меня и…  
— Ты как маленький, — покачал головой Уилд, но больше не сказал по этому поводу ни слова.  
  
И в этом был весь он. Каллен ценил его за то, что тот никогда не пытался выяснять с ним отношения, объявлять о них кому бы то ни было, никогда не загружал его голову прочими лишними подробностями.  
  
Соскоблив воск маленьким перочинным ножичком, мужчина вынул бумагу, сложенную втрое.  
  
— Что это? — спросил военный советник, поглядывая на текст уголком глаза — вдруг это было слишком личное.  
  
Хоук не отвечал.  
Каллен посмотрел на отложенный им конверт и остатки печати. Оттиск символа был очень похож на огненный меч — символ Ордена.  
Он терпеливо выждал, пока тот дочитает.  
  
— Ты знал, что все трое были знакомы? — спросил Уилд, продолжая рассматривать текст, но, судя по движениям его глаз, он просто бегал по нему взглядом по диагонали.  
— Кто трое?  
— Ну, а о чем мы говорим? — тот вздохнул. — Двое бежавших магов крови, наделавших шуму на севере, и маг, за которым охотится мой юный бесполезный брат, некоторое время содержались в одном Кругу.  
  
Бывший храмовник взял письмо из его рук, вслед за ним перечитывая.  
  
— Киркволльский Круг, — пораженно сказал он. — Я же наверняка знал их.  
— Там они пробыли недолго, — подметил Хоук, указывая на нижние строки. — За год до восстания их разъединили как опасный союз, двое были отосланы в Камберлэнд. О пребывании их там до инцидента неизвестно, но третий, что остался в Киркволле, по слухам, до недавнего времени не совершал никаких отчаянных поступков.  
— До того, как убил храмовника и бежал, — прочитал Резерфорд из текста.  
— Да.  
— Но что побудило его?  
— Кто знает.  
  
Каллен потер глаза, откладывая бумагу.  
  
— Эта история все запутаннее.  
  
…  
  
Людской череп без нижней челюсти, окольцованный грудной клеткой как прочным шлемом, служил носом костяного корабля. Вряд ли он видел их — из пустых глазниц торчали сломанные ребра, удерживающие его наверху, но его путем явно руководило сильное заклинание. Образ мало напоминал человеческий.  
Сглотнув, Хоук различил останки не одного, а нескольких человек, составляющих его. Уродливое создание напомнило ему о том, о чем он хотел бы забыть, — конструкторе из тел, сплетенных темной магией Первого Чародея Орсино. Страх и отвращение скомкали его внутренности, как и тогда, в Киркволле, когда он, стоя плечом к плечу со старшим братом, противостоял, наверное, самой омерзительной твари из тех, что носила земля.  
Он признавал, что обмяк за эти годы. Служба в Ордене и надзор за молодыми магами это не то же самое, что каждодневные стычки с тьмой, предшествующие этой главе его жизни. Он помнил нескольких демонов, взявших верх над чародеями, это воспоминание вызывало раздражение. Помнил три обряда Усмирения, проведенных в его присутствии, и холод безнадежности. Теперь он думал, что запомнит и это.  
  
Тяжелые конечности шагнули вперед. Позади тянулся хвост, собранный берцовыми костями. Вынырнув из земли, он потянул ее комья на своих хребтах, такие же черные, как клочки старой плоти на стыках конечностей монстра.  
Рот Карвера пересох, когда он увидел, как тварь ступает по останкам уже сраженных ими скелетов, вбирая в себя их кости. Мановением страшного заклинания они занимали место в ней, упрочая корпус, делая еще более неуязвимым.  
  
— Какая неприятная хреновина, — озвучил всеобщие мысли Бык, сгибая колени. Оружие в его руках было наготове.  
— Ни минуты покоя, — следом возмутился Дориан.  
  
Они переглянулись. Кунари кивнул, и маг отступил назад, за их спины. Адаар заняла соседнюю позицию спереди. Вероятно, у них уже была отработана схема по противостоянию большим монстрам.  
Хоук мог бы ощутить себя лишним, если бы не знал то простое правило — когда речь идет о жизни и смерти, а полем игры становится поле боя, лишних не бывает.  
  
Он не успел обойти тварь кругом, а она уже бросилась вперед. Выставив сломанные кости, обратила свой фронт в острозубую пасть и двинулась на кунари. Бык, опешив — он не был самой логичной целью в этом положении, мазнул секирой по ее фасаду, выбивая один из составов скелетов внутри. Существо припало на тот бок и обмерло.  
  
— Это все? — только и спросил Бык. — Больше представлений.  
— Отойдите! — предупредил Карвер, замечая трансформацию сзади.  
  
Кости, выскользнувшие из конструктора, незамедлительно влились в хвост. Теперь вытянутый и широкий, как хвост виверна, только чуть менее мясистый, он хлестнул по земле. Пласт травы вместе с почвой сошел, как слой масла, срезанный острым ножом. Тем временем, кости спереди совершили рокировку, восстанавливая прямохождение монстра.  
  
Храмовник едва успел прижаться к земле, когда хвост пролетел мимо, рассекая воздух. Дориан, едва успевший создать щит, отлетел вместе с ним назад, к кустам. Мерваад стиснула зубы и бросилась на тварь, защищая позицию.  
Оттесненный первым ударом хвоста, Карвер оказался выведен из строя, тем самым на недолгое время став и наблюдателем. Издалека у него был шанс оглядеть, что делают остальные, и рассмотреть, что приносит их врагу наибольший ущерб.  
Результаты были неутешительными. Ни молнии мага Дориана — они лишь выжигали клоки гнилого мяса внутри, — ни быстрые удары тяжелых орудий Адаар и Быка — откалываясь, костяные куски незамедлительно возвращались в стан, — не приносили особого ущерба. Он задумался, как бы сам мог помочь исходу битвы. У него не было ответа.  
  
_— Думать это не твое, глупая башка, — смеется Уилд. — Все мозги в этой семьей достались мне._  
  
Карвер злится и лезет к нему с кулаками, но брат осаждает его пыл одним из своих проклятых заклинаний. Младший сбивает лед, которым оброс кончик его носа, и обиженно сопит. А мама, как всегда на его стороне, просит их вести себя потише. Еще не хватало, чтобы они привлекли чье-то внимание.  
  
Но теперь Хоук вырос. По крайней мере, за грани, положенные раньше. Ты тупой, а я умный. Ты сильный, зато я в любой момент могу поджечь тебе задницу.  
Он был сильным. И хотя, может быть, не настолько сообразительным и талантливым, как брат-задавака, но довольно способным.  
  
Карвер пробрался к правому флангу, рассматривая создание ближе. С рычанием Бык отбил кончик хвоста, почти достигший его, но даже сбитые кости собрались воедино. Кунари разочарованно застонал.  
Но обратил внимание храмовник не на это. Ему пришлось выждать еще минуту, чтобы подтвердить свои подозрения. Инквизитор с грохотом лишила монстра части бока, и от удара хвоста упала сама, получая рану, но этот промах того стоил. Карвер окончательно убедился в подозрениях.  
Кости, возвращаясь в строй, вставали туда не бесследно. Заклинание все же было положено на центр твари, создавая своеобразный магнит, тянущий все детали мозаики к себе. И центром был тот самый череп без нижней челюсти.  
Очередной раз всасывая в себя падшие конечности, кость сверкнула мутно-красным туманом магии.  
  
Стиснув в ладонях старый чужой меч, Карвер выбрался из укрытия.  
  
Он был сильным. Сильным и остался. Но глупым и самонадеянным — нет. Поэтому вместо того, чтобы скрыть обнаружившееся, надеясь разобраться с этим самостоятельно, он развернул карты.  
  
— Голова! — прокричал он Быку и стукнул себя по подбородку на случай, если окажется не услышан в шуме битвы. — Цельтесь в голову!  
  
Кунари бросил взгляд на монстра перед собой, различая несколько черепов. Карвер пропустил, как они планировали эту атаку. Но они понимали друг друга так хорошо, что это восхищало.  
  
Одно мгновение — заклинание Дориана в извергающихся из земли молниях оттеснило тварь в сторону.  
Второе — секира Быка вторглась в единение грудных клеток, разворачивая скорлупу вокруг колдовского ядра.  
Третье — сияние черепа, багровое, как магия крови, тянуло к себе другой отрезок себя, чтобы защититься.  
И четвертое — меч Адаар, быстрый и тяжелый, сковырнул гнилую плоть, удерживающую его на себе. Беспомощно мигая, он вылетел из своего гнезда, приземляясь у ног второго кунари. Массивный сапог с острым носом незамедлительно опустился на него, и череп треснул, как яичная скорлупа.  
  
Лишенное неуязвимости создание начало бросаться то в одну, то в другую сторону, нанося и ловя удары, но уже не будучи в силах восстановиться.  
Серые глаза Мерваад были по-настоящему большими, когда Карвер отбил одну из тянущихся к ней конечностей, покидая укрытие.  
Рассеивая едва шевелящиеся останки человеческих скелетов по полю, все четверо наконец закончили с монстром.  
  
Смахивая капли пота со лба, Хоук наклонился и уперся руками в колени. Из этого боя он вышел почти невредимым, а вот одежде повезло меньше. На груди длинный порез рассек ткань почти надвое.  
  
— В порядке? — спросил Бык у Инквизитора.  
  
Та пощупала свою рубашку, но след от ржавчины так и остался следом от ржавчины. Внутрь зараза не проникла. Вот ноге повезло меньше.  
  
— И как вам это нравится? — фыркнул Дориан, поправляя волосы. — Не успели присесть и на пять минут.  
— Да, крольчатина, наверное, уже совсем разварилась, — недовольно заметил кунари, бросая взгляд в сторону их лагеря.  
— Зато мы, по крайней мере, знаем, что на правильном пути, — успокоила их Адаар.  
  
Карвер не мог так быстро собраться после, как они. Его что-то волновало.  
Он пошевелил носком сапога осколки черепа и почесал подбородок.  
  
— Хоук? — окликнула его Мерваад.  
— Мне кажется, — он нахмурился, — мне кажется, нужно очень сильное заклятие. Чтобы создать такую махину.  
— Махина — не махина, а она уже в истории, — пожал плечами Бык.  
— Дело не в том.  
  
В крови храмовника слишком давно не было лириума, чтобы он мог попытаться уловить источник магии. Но это не мешало ему попробовать всерьез подумать об этом.  
  
— Для осуществления его недостаточно просто наложить и… сбежать, — медленно протянул он, поднимая глаза к темным зарослям. — Его создатель должен был быть рядом, чтобы питать его.  
— Ты хочешь сказать, маг где-то… маг где-то здесь? — догадался кунари, смотря в ту же сторону.  
  
Все замолчали, прислушиваясь.  
Шуршал неспешный ветер, мягко серебрилось течение ручья. Вдали слышалась тихая трель иволги.  
  
«К дождю», — подумал Карвер.  
  
А потом в эту канитель природных ночных звуков вклинились неестественный хруст и шелест веток.  
  
— Это там, — шепнул Бык, определяя источник.  
— Тогда нам туда.


	4. Chapter 4

Карвер не был уверен, что голое преследование многое им даст. Да, они были без доспехов, что значительно увеличивало их маневренность и скорость, но в то же время без них они были очень уязвимы. Храмовник прикинул, что будет, когда они столкнутся с противником лицом к лицу. Он надеялся, у Инквизитора был план ведения боя при минимальных возможностях обороняться.  
  
Второй кунари, идущий впереди, двигался так уверенно, будто пес, рассчитывающий на нюх. Впрочем, позже Карвер понял, что обследовал тот их дорогу по следам изломов веток и придавленности травы. У него, похоже, было достаточно козырей в рукаве, чтобы удивлять.  
  
Они забрались довольно глубоко в чащу. Через некоторое время шаг Быка перестал быть таким самодовольным. Казалось, след терялся.  
  
— Неизвестно, куда идти дальше? — поинтересовался Дориан сзади. — Я как бы и не удивлен.  
— О, большое спасибо.  
— Я к тому, что будь я на месте того мага, я бы точно замел следы.  
— Если бы ты был на месте того мага, я бы выследил тебя по запаху твоего лавандового парфюма.  
  
Маг нахохлился и гордо вышел вперед.  
Наверное, он был отменным специалистом, подумал Карвер, когда тот потер большой и указательный пальцы друг о друга, распознавая что-то в воздухе. Ему самому без лириума теперь такое почти не давалось.  
  
— Источник магии… рядом, — пробормотал Дориан, озираясь. — Вокруг.  
— Такое может быть? — спросила Адаар.  
— У меня есть одна версия, но она вам не понравится, — маг окончательно принял руководство на себя. — Надо осмотреться.  
  
Повторяя за остальными, Карвер отошел назад, приподнимая высоко ноги, будто скрывающийся маг мог налипнуть на подошву. Он наткнулся на дерево спиной и, убедившись, что никто не заметил оплошности, обошел его.  
  
Их поиски его немного раздражали. Что они ищут — он не знал, и на всякий случай тщательно осматривал траву.  
Пока не наступил на что-то мягкое.  
  
— Эй, — крикнул Хоук в ту сторону, где бродили остальные. — Я нашел!  
  
Тело мужчины было растянуто между деревьями. Так как он был в плаще, казалось, будто он прилег и накрылся им, чтобы вздремнуть. Из-под темной ткани торчали только ноги в сапогах. Цвет Карвер разобрать не мог, пока за спиной не появился Дориан, освещающий их путь магическим сиянием своего посоха. Сапоги были черными.  
Адаар потыкала в тело носком, но оно не шевелилось.  
Обойдя их, Бык перевернул его на спину.  
Карвер выдохнул — это был действительно он, Клод, маг, за которым гнались сперва они трое эти дни, а потом и Инквизитор с соратниками. Его уставшее серое лицо было умиротворенно холодным, лишенным эмоций, а на груди виднелся след от клинка.  
Кунари изучил рану. Она не была глубокой, но принесла смерть сразу же. Навскидку он предположил, что от ножа или небольшого кинжала.  
  
— Он еще не остыл, — сообщил Бык, щупая его шею. — Только издох.  
— Его убили, — Мерваад нахмурилась. — Тут есть кто-то еще, кто мог сделать это?  
— Или его проклятая магия дала сбой, — пожал плечами тот.  
— Но убила его не магия, — оборвал это заключение Дориан. — Что-то мне не знакомо заклинание, оставляющее колотые раны.  
  
Карвер задумался. Он решил вынести предположение.   
  
— Все мы видели, что скелеты, поднятые им, были вооружены, — сказал он. — Могло же статься так, что один из них восстал против хозяина?  
— Я сомневаюсь. Он был достаточно сильным магом для такого заклятия. Как он выглядел - знали немногие, но о способностях ходило достаточно слухов. Но я уже ни в чем не могу быть уверен.  
— Но это многое бы объяснило, — подвел итог тевинтерец. — Когда я пытался почувствовать магию, она шла не из одного места, а от нескольких. Вероятно, все же убивший его мертвяк успел отойди до того, как жизнь покинула этого гада, и магия перестала поддерживать его.  
  
Бык задумчиво хмыкнул, отводя складку ткани на груди мага. Он дернул Дориана за посох, заставляя его подвинуть источник света ближе. Альтус что-то буркнул недовольно, но склонился, позволяя тому изучить масштаб ранения.  
  
— Вот только… — кунари поднял голову, — я бы, будь на месте этого бедолаги, попытался хотя бы убежать, увидев, что мое создание идет на меня. А тут удар нанесен с очень близкого расстояния. Он выверен и четок. Нанесен с достаточной высоты.  
— Что ты хочешь сказать?  
  
Бык прищурился, переводя взгляд с одного ждущего лица на другое.  
  
— Нападавший был человеком.  
  
…  
  
Сложив руки перед собой, Каллен оперся на них, перенося свой вес, и вновь склонился над тем письмом, что принес в прошлый раз Хоук, досконально изученным уже, по меньшей мере, четыре раза.  
Он перечитывал имена магов вновь и вновь, пробегался глазами по кратким характеристикам, но никак не мог вспомнить их.  
Одного звали Клод, он был родом из Тантерваля. Способный, действительно выдающийся маг. Неудивительно, что, познав обычную магию, он переключил свое внимание на другое искусство. Расчетливый, дотошный, умный. Он был зачинщиком всего. Поэтому его и отделили от остальных, держа под особым надзором.  
Имя второго было Джофф. Его способности проявились в довольно позднем возрасте, тогда же его и увезли из Ферелдена. Про него было написано всего одно слово — ведомый. Он явно прибился к шайке магов крови потому, что счел это хорошей возможностью. Нет, он зачинщиком быть не мог.  
Про третьего, Мартеса из Киркволла, было больше всего информации. Неуживчивый и беспринципный, он постоянно вступал в конфликт с храмовниками и другими магами. За ним было зафиксировано столько проделок, что было странно, как его не усмирили раньше. Он был вспыльчив и довольно глуп, исходя из показаний. Эта глупость его в итоге и сгубила, заставив пойти по кривой дорожке.  
  
Бывший храмовник зажмурился, пытаясь восстановить хоть что-то в памяти. Там было пусто.  
  
…  
  
Дорога обратно заняла больше времени, чем скорый путь сюда. Адаар немного подустала — день пути до этого, да и бессонная полночь теперь, проведенная то в битве с непонятной тварью, то в поисках породившего ее мага.  
Она думала о том, что могло тут произойти, но ответа пока никакого не видела.  
По крайней мере, рядом с Карвером Мерваад пыталась выглядеть как можно более непринужденной. Он хорошо показал себя в бою и не только силовыми качествами, но также и смекалкой, которая позволила им окончить сражение раньше. Младший Хоук казался неплохим парнем, хотя, пожалуй, слишком на многое надеялся, рассчитывая, что они обнаружат его друзей в целости и сохранности.  
  
Он посмотрел на нее, и она с изяществом запрокинула голову назад, притворяясь увеселенной этой прогулкой. Но потом она зацепилась рогами за низкие ветви деревьев и перестала выглядеть изящно.  
  
Возвращение в маленький лагерь принесло новые неприятные известия.  
Тут что-то произошло. Прутья, на которых был установлен котел, повалились, огонь потух, а сама похлебка была вывернута на землю. Мясо отсутствовало.  
Вдобавок две из четырех лошадей оторвались с привязи, но это произошло, скорее всего, еще во время боя.  
  
— Да что это, демон меня укуси, такое, — заворчал Бык, с сожалением глядя на продукт своего труда, уже успевший частично впитаться в почву. — Это же не могли сделать мы в потасовке?  
— Определенно не могли, — покачал головой Дориан и указал куда-то в сторону.  
  
Там виднелись рытвины, вздыбившие землю.  
  
— Мы не приближались к лагерю и на тридцать футов.  
— Но как так вышло?  
— Не думаю, что это были волки или кто-нибудь такой, они не стали бы приближаться к огню, — поделилась заметкой леди Инквизитор. — Но они могли стащить мясо с упавшего котла. Бык, ты точно хорошо его закрепил?  
  
Кунари упер руку в бок и внимательно на нее посмотрел. Нет, он не мог.  
  
— Зато я, кажется, знаю, что произошло, — маг качнул посохом, разгоняя текущий от него свет в стороны, чтобы захватить больше тьмы.  
  
Он уверенно прошагал к чему-то, и свет выловил на земле блеск. Дориан наклонился, вытягивая из пыли цепочку, на которой раскачивался храмовничий амулет.  
  
— Такой, как у тебя, да?  
  
Хоук пощупал себя через рубашку, но его был на месте.  
  
— Откуда он там?  
— О, ты не догадываешься?  
  
Карвер нахмурился, но ничего не ответил.  
  
— По-моему, ты догадывался еще с того момента, как мы нашли тело.  
— Не понимаю, о чем ты.  
— Понимаешь.  
  
Адаар переводила взгляд с одного на второго. Оба смотрели друг на друга, как два барана, решаясь, кто первый уступит дорогу — расскажет, в чем дело.  
Поскольку храмовник угрюмо молчал, тевинтерец передал слово себе.  
  
— Это ведь были они, да? Твои друзья.  
— Чушь.  
— Они могли обнаружить его и счесть такой исход лучшим. Собственноручно убить мага вместо того, чтобы доставить его в Круг и предать честному суду. Готов поспорить, это сделала женщина, кого бы он подпустил так близко?  
  
Карвер побагровел. Но судя по тому, как он молчал, он думал о том же.  
  
— Я же знал, что чувствовал не один источник магии. Возможно, это были и они, убегающие уже к лагерю. Они забрали наш провиант — мясо, но сам суп уничтожили, чтобы у нас не было возможности подкрепиться и добраться до них. Чтобы пришлось останавливаться где-то еще и закупать продукты вместо того, чтобы идти следом. Мы потеряем много времени на этом.  
— Что за вздор, — храмовник громко фыркнул, — даже если твоя версия не целиком абсурд, зачем моим друзьям скрываться от меня? Зачем им было бросать меня ранее?  
— Ты знаешь это. И эта безделушка все доказывает.  
  
Мучимая сомнениями, Адаар закрыла рот рукой.  
  
— Потому что они одурманены красным лириумом и знают, что мы не сможем отпустить их просто так.  
— Это ложь! Они были чисты, как и я.  
— Хорошо говорить за всех, верно?  
— Дориан, — осторожно прервала его леди Инквизитор. — Хватит.  
  
Запустив пальцы в волосы, Хоук качал головой, не желая соглашаться с его словами. Вероятно, часть него и предполагала такое возможным, но с нею мириться он не хотел.  
Плеснув руками, храмовник оскалился и, развернувшись, ушел к деревьям, побыть наедине с собой.  
  
— Я был прав, — заключил тевинтерец и со вздохом отправился к своей сумке — проверить, не пропало ли что-нибудь еще.  
  
…  
  
Мерваад и не думала, что Карвер отойдет далеко, но на всякий случай подготовилась к небольшой прогулке. Она не ошиблась.  
Повернувшись спиной к лагерю и спрятав ладони под мышками, мужчина сгорбившись сидел на поваленном дереве. Она могла поклясться, что он дуется.  
  
— Эй, — кунари оповестила его о своем приближении, чтобы не напугать его шагами.  
  
Он чуть обернулся, показывая, что слышит, но потом вновь сел в ту же позу.  
  
— Дориан там наговорил… разного…  
  
Она замолчала. Не стоило уточнять, что его разное звучало разумно. Описанный им вариант развития событий был логичен, обоснован, но был в нем один минус — Карвер не хотел его признавать, очевидно, полагаясь на дружбу с теми людьми больше, чем на здравый смысл.  
  
— Понимаю, больно такое слышать, — подойдя ближе, она опустилась на ствол рядом с ним.  
— Это неправда, — мужчина сложил руки перед собой, намеренный спорить. — Все неправда.  
— Ты не можешь быть уверен…  
— Могу.  
— Почему? Потому что они твои друзья?  
  
Он нахмурился и повернулся к ней. Его взгляд скользнул по светящейся в темноте руке, но он быстро совладал с собой, высматривая ее лицо.  
  
— Я уже говорил, что мы не принимали лириум. Они не могли отравиться.  
— Ты не принимал лириум. Это не значит, что они не могли тебя обмануть…  
— Адаар, я знаю, что говорю, — он заглянул в ее глаза и, словно смутившись этого, посмотрел в сторону. — Они не принимали его.  
— И у вас даже не было его с собой?  
— Не было. Я бы почувствовал, если бы был.  
— Но твоя зависимость… должна была ослабнуть, и связь с лириумом могла утончиться, — Мерваад пыталась вселить в него хоть тень сомнения.  
  
Но он был непреклонен.  
  
— Нет.  
  
Она вздохнула. Спорить с ним было бесполезно.  
  
— Но мы все равно должны найти их, — пробормотал Карвер через некоторое время. — Кто-то, кто убил Клода, мог причинить вред и им.  
— Пожалуй, должны, — согласилась кунари.  
  
Она не стала уточнять, что вероятнее всего найти, чтобы уничтожить. Его посветлевшее лицо немного обрадовало ее, она не хотела вновь портить ему настроение.  
Его желудок тихо заурчал, и он обнял себя за живот правой рукой. Без утерянного ужина было плохо.  
Несмотря на свое упрямство, он казался очень милым моментами.  
  
— Пошли, у меня есть немного сыра и хлеба, — она дотронулась до его плеча, — припрятано в сумке.  
  
Насупившись, Хоук поразмышлял, но голод в итоге победил, и он пошел за ней.  
  
…  
  
Каллен не припоминал, как просил разведчика принести ему почту, но тот, передавая ему несколько писем, уверял, что эта просьба определенно имела место быть.  
  
— Спасибо, Джим, — рассеянно кивнул он, перебирая конверты по дороге к своему кабинету.  
  
Ему не нравилось, как некоторые фазы его жизни выпадали из нее. Он мог бы поспорить, что глоточек, маленький глоточек голубого снадобья поставил бы все на место. Заставил бы почувствовать себя собранным, уверенным, помог бы видеть окружающее так четко и ясно. От маленького же не будет беды? Надо просто взять и…  
Резерфорд ужаснулся своим мыслям и быстро выбросил все из головы. Он не собирался сдаваться.  
  
Одно из писем было личным — от сестры, второе — сводки с гарнизона на западе, третье было от Лелианы.  
Войдя в кабинет, он первым делом обнаружил Хоука, вскрывающего другие его бумаги, сидя верхом на столе.  
Притворив за собой дверь, Каллен наконец подал голос.  
  
— Что еще ты делаешь? — он хотел бы звучать грозно, но вместо этого спросил лишь устало и хмуро.  
  
Развязав опоясывающую маленькую записку веревочку, Хоук развернул длинную записку из желтоватой бумаги.  
  
— Читаю твою почту.  
— Это я вижу, — мужчина приблизился к столу, — я спрашиваю, какого демона ты это делаешь?  
— Голубь от леди Инквизитора. Я могу прочесть вслух.  
  
Скрестив лодыжки, Хоук как бы и протянул бумажку ему, если он захочет взять, но недостаточно близко, чтобы отдать всерьез.  
  
— Ладно, — Каллен вздохнул, садясь на стул рядом. — О чем там?  
  
Жужжа, Уилд тезисно выделил информацию.  
  
— Есть подвижки, — обрадованно сообщил он. — Клод убит.  
  
Резерфорд выдохнул с глубоким облегчением. Раз за разом перечитывая его характеристику, он тревожился все больше. А все решилось достаточно просто.  
  
— Так, но убит не вашими ребятами.  
— М-м? — он пододвинул к себе кружку с водой, из которой пил Хоук, делая глоток. — А кем?  
— Неизвестно. Но предположительно — потерянными храмовниками. Инквизитор считает, они все же были одурманены красным лириумом.  
— Но этого не может быть, — он так резко поставил кружку на стол, что немного воды вылетело из нее, оседая на столешнице крупными каплями. — Если бы он был где-то у них и мог повлиять, он повлиял бы и на Карвера. Это не то же, что и обычный лириум. Его воздействию можно подвергнуться даже без физического контакта.  
  
Хоук отложил бумагу, поджимая губы. Его лицо было обеспокоено.  
  
— Ты уверен, что… Карвер не… не… подвергся?  
— Я видел его немного, но могу сказать, что… не думаю, что он заражен.  
— Но мы не можем знать точно.  
— Не можем.  
  
Тот шумно вздохнул.  
  
— Ты боишься за него, — заметил Каллен, пиная его в колено после почти минутной паузы.  
— Конечно я за него боюсь, — проворчал Уилд, нервно хватая остальные свежие письма.  
  
Он пытался выглядеть очень занятым и серьезным, но было видно, как он не ладит со своими руками.  
  
— Скука, — он отбросил распакованное личное письмо на стол, принимаясь за следующее.  
  
Бывший храмовник со вздохом взглянул на бумагу.  
  
— Мия интересуется, как у меня дела, — тихо сказал он, хотя вряд ли Хоук слушал. — Она так добра. Хм. Спрашивает о моей личной жизни.  
— Напиши ей о том, как я вчера трахал тебя на столе.  
  
Уилд был всерьез встревожен, раз из него уже полез сарказм. В такие моменты его было лучше не трогать.  
  
— Что это еще такое, — он надорвал конверт от Лелианы. — Она пишет тебе письма, потому что ей далеко пройти до твоего кабинета?  
— У нее не особенно много свободного времени, так что это должно быть что-то важное.  
  
На этот раз Хоук отдал бумагу без боя.  
  
— Хм-м-м, — произнес Каллен еще протяжнее. Новости были не очень хорошие. — Ее шпионы докладывают о происшествиях в квадрате, где сейчас находится леди Инквизитор. Некоторое время назад неподалеку было совершено хищение. Был ограблен караван, а извозчик убит.  
— Какая досада.  
— Тебе неинтересно, что украли?  
— Удиви меня.  
— Два мешка сахара, бутыль вина и… почти двадцать фиалов лириумного зелья.  
  
Хоук взволнованно заерзал на столе.  
  
— Что заставляет Лелиану думать, что это важные новости?  
— Я не знаю, — Резерфорд почесал лоб. — Но то, что это произошло так близко… Тут сказано, что ни на каких черных рынках он не всплывал. Возможно, был украден для личного употребления. Но это большая доза. Как ты считаешь, Мартес и Джофф могут быть замешаны?  
— Они же маги крови, — Уилд вновь скривился, — зачем им еще лириум? Я бы больше ожидал, что они украдут парочку эльфов.  
  
Каллен пожал плечами. Он думал, что это все не совпадение, и что-то там точно происходило.  
Он освободил немного стола от задницы Хоука, взял чернильницу, перо и чистую бумагу, набрасывая ответ Адаар.  
Он упомянул про характеристики других пропавших магов, сочтя, что это может пригодиться, рассказал об украденном лириуме и, осторожно глянув на Уилда, пересевшего к окну, попросил внимательно следить за Карвером. Чтобы не пугать заранее, он ничего не написал про возможность заражения. Тем более, он был почти уверен, что это не так. Почти.  
  
Каллен надеялся, когда оно будет доставлено гонцом, не таким быстрым, как птица, не станет слишком поздно.


	5. Chapter 5

Чувство пустоты и безнадежности не оставляло Карвера. Отправляясь сюда, он возлагал такие надежды на Инквизитора. Представлял, как было бы здорово, если бы они все вместе оказались на месте их стоянки, а потом бы напали на след, который вывел бы их к логову мага крови. Они бы спасли плененных им Гэвида и Анаис, взяли бы мага под стражу, и все бы кончилось замечательно. Как и должно было кончиться. Но все пошло не так. А когда все шло так, с другой стороны?  
  
Поймав сбежавших лошадей — жеребец Дориана пасся совсем рядом от их стоянки, но вот кобыла Адаар предпочла отойти подальше от места действия, — они направились к ближайшему населенному пункту, чтобы запастись новой провизией. Поездка туда была мрачной и гнетущей. Говорить никому не хотелось. Хоук все еще был раздосадован глупыми словами тевинтерца и тем, что никто из присутствующих не попытался поставить их под сомнение. Наверное, все были на его стороне.  
Он осторожно представил, могло ли это быть правдой, но быстро отмел эти мысли. Он знал этих ребят, они были его хорошими друзьями. Они не могли отступиться просто так.  
  
Мужчина поймал на себе несколько сочувственных взглядов со стороны леди Инквизитора, но сам от них только стал еще более раздражительным. Он не любил сочувствие. Он любил поддержку.  
Его успокаивало то, что она, хоть и в тайне от своих товарищей, решила ему помочь и найти ребят. Наверное, она поверила ему.  
Мысль показалась приятной и согревающей, как теплое сладкое вино зимним вечером. Ему нравилось, что Мерваад на его стороне.  
  
Если быть совсем откровенным, Хоук очень долго думал, прежде чем явиться в Скайхолд и попросить помощи у самой леди Инквизитора. Он помнил кунари в Киркволле, помнил их жестокость и принципиальность. Помнил, с какой методичностью они стирали в порошок всех неугодных. Ему было страшно. Но не так страшно, как потерять верных друзей, поэтому он решился.  
Было ли это потому, что Инквизитор-кунари была женщиной, более мягкой и добродетельной, или потому, что воспитывалась далеко от Кун, но она не была похожа на всех них. Это влекло и очаровывало.  
  
Небольшая деревушка, стелющаяся у подножья высокого холма, показалась перед ними примерно в полдень.  
Карвер припомнил, что и они с Гэвидом и Анаис планировали здесь остановиться, чтобы порасспрашивать местных о происходящем вокруг и узнать у храмовников, не случалось ли тут что-нибудь из ряда вон выходящее.  
  
— Брайтвигг, — подтвердила беззубая бабка, подпирающая стену своего дома на окраине.  
  
Поблагодарив ее, Адаар спешилась, увлекая остальных сделать то же.  
Хоук бы так не торопился. Брайтвигг ему не нравился. Он не мог сказать чем. Солнце тут светило так же ярко, как и в прочих местах, да и трава у дорог поражала своей зеленью, но что-то было не так. Что-то темное и тяжелое висело в воздухе.  
Тут было мало детей, никто не скакал по улочкам, разряжая обстановку звонкими голосами, а взрослые казались невероятно измотанными. Людей вообще на улицах было мало даже для полудня.  
  
— Только перекати-поля тут не хватает для общей картины, — поделился Бык, тоже заметив тусклость деревушки.  
— Я даже не могу сказать, что именно не так, но что-то тут кажется неправильным, — Мерваад огляделась, шагая вглубь деревни по насыпи.  
— Тихо. Уныло. Ни о чем, — емко описал второй кунари, грозно топая на оскалившегося голодного пса, захотевшего схватить его коня за ногу.  
— Я думаю, стоит выяснить. Нам нужно где-нибудь остановиться.  
  
Заприметив бродяжку в оборванной одежде, Адаар пошарила за пазухой. Она рассчитывала за медяк приобрести себе услуги лучшего знатока улиц — того, кто на них жил. Глаза нищенки сверкнули хищно. Она приблизилась еще раньше, чем Инквизитор справилась с кошелем и вытащила монетку.  
  
— Где здесь постоялый двор? — спросила она, неуверенно отступая назад — женщина подошла слишком близко.  
  
Раньше, чем та успела ответить, из-за угла вывернул еще один житель улицы — на этот раз мужчина.  
  
— Я могу показать! — вклинился он.  
— А я отвести! — фыркнула в ответ женщина, злобно скалясь.  
  
Карвер сглотнул. То, как они смотрели друг на друга — ненавидя, и все из-за монеты, которая может перепасть. Он нередко видел, как конфликты возникали из-за мелочей, но не до такой степени.  
Шипя, как кошка, бродяжка кинулась на конкурента, вцепляясь ему в лицо. Он схватил ее за руки, отталкивая пальцы от себя. На коже остались длинные красные царапины. Стиснутая крепкой хваткой, противница не сдавалась, пинаясь коленями в живот и метя в пах.  
Хоук уже хотел вмешаться, когда Дориан опередил его. Электричество проскользнуло от его посоха по земле, щелкая сопротивляющихся по лодыжкам.  
Они отпрянули друг от друга, тяжело дыша. Ее волосы были всклокочены; метки на его лице наливались кровью. Недолго думая, мужчина вновь хотел броситься, но, заметив, как храмовник поглаживает рукоять своего меча, передумал.  
Не потрудившись оправиться, бродяжка вновь подступилась к Адаар.  
  
— Я могу отвести, — повторила она ранее сказанную фразу.  
  
Леди Инквизитор переглянулась с Быком. Скорее всего решив, что такие жертвы должны окупаться, она бросила медяк в сложенные лодочкой руки.  
  
— Показывайте.  
  
Постоялый двор выглядел довольно опрятно. Бродяжка довела их не до самых дверей, мышью исчезая за углом, едва в поле видимости показалась массивная вывеска на цепях с выжженным на дереве изображением кровати. Названия не виднелось, но наверняка это было что-то безвкусное вроде «Здоровый сон» или «Спокойная ночь».  
Эта гостиница отличалась от ранее увиденных Карвером хотя бы тем, что там на нижнем этаже не было трактира. Позади от здания было стойло для лошадей постояльцев — ими было поручено заняться ему и второму кунари.  
  
Беря под уздцы своего коня и коня мага Дориана, Хоук последовал за Быком.  
Погруженные в полумрак конюшни под навесом были пусты — видимо, всадников среди остановившихся на дворе не было. Пахло не сильно; стойла оказались вычищены, несколько брикетов свежего сена, прикрытых полотном, лежали у входа в отдалении от поилки и привязей.  
  
— Ты нравишься ей, — сказал кунари, снимая с лошади Адаар седло.  
  
Карвер бросил взгляд на кобылу. Да уж, умение нравиться животным очень полезно.  
  
— И что с того?  
— Пока не знаю.  
  
Мужчина обернулся и невольно вздрогнул. Высоченный серый гигант закрыл собой весь проем, преграждая ему путь. Угрожающе отбрасывая на него черную тень, он прищурил единственный глаз. Картины из прошлого, когда таких, как он, были сотни, заполнявших улицы, стирающих город, почти ставший ему домом, с лица земли, затмили разум. В носу встал запах крови, язык на вкус напоминал старую тряпку.  
Хоук поднял голову, не отступая от него.  
  
— Я присматриваю за тобой, — медленно проговорил Бык.  
— Дай мне пройти.  
  
Будто отодвигающаяся в сторону монолитная плита, тот сдвинулся к стене, пропуская его. Карверу послышалось, что он хмыкнул ему в спину.  
  
…  
  
— Что значит «нет ванны»? — Дориан развернулся, оперевшись локтем о стойку, и посмотрел на Адаар огромными глазами. — Нет. Ванны. Мы уезжаем отсюда.  
  
Пожилой хозяин двора, похожий на заплесневевший гриб, пожал плечами. Похоже, это было единственное место в деревне, где можно было остановиться. Тот не переживал за то, что они уйдут к конкурентам.  
  
Тевинтерец вздохнул.  
  
— Так, ладно, тут вообще есть какие-нибудь удобства?  
— В углу комнаты стоит ведро.  
— Хм, и как часто подносят свежую воду? — заинтересовался Дориан. — Было бы неплохо, если бы в нее добавляли лимонного сока для свежести. К тому же он осветляет кожу, придавая ей…  
— Ведро, чтобы туда срать, — уточнил хозяин двора, не дослушивая его.  
  
Самые блестящие усики Инквизиции поникли. Он обернулся к Мерваад, чтобы сказать ей громким шепотом все, что он думает о местном сервисе, но входная дверь распахнулась, внося разобравшуюся с транспортом вторую половину их небольшого отряда.  
  
— Наших лошадок — почистить, помыть и заправить лучшим кормом, — дал наказ Бык, размашисто внося себя внутрь.  
— Я так понимаю, вы остаетесь, — безэмоционально сказал старик.  
  
Дориан только вздохнул.  
  
…  
  
Сперва они ознакомились с самими комнатами. За неимением ажиотажа на постоялом дворе удалось выбрать не оставшиеся, а те, которые были по вкусу.  
Карверу досталась небольшая комната с узкой постелью, но зато с двумя теплыми одеялами и с видом из окна, простирающимся до самой церквушки — предположительно центра деревни. Где расположился Дориан, он не знал, но услышал краем уха, что у Быка и Мерваад разные комнаты, тем не менее с двуспальными кроватями. Он сделал вывод, что это потому, что в виду своих габаритов, слишком крупных для хлипких коек на одно лицо, что были тут. Эта мысль была куда, куда приятнее той, что они могут скрывать свою связь, а на деле наносить друг другу ночные визиты. Хоука вновь раздосадовала эта мысль, и он предпочел переключиться на работу.  
  
Оставив в комнатах поклажу, можно было перейти к изучению самого Брайтвигга. А где изучать жизнь деревни, как не в ее центре?  
  
— Вы как хотите, а это уже жутковато, — поделился кунари, оглядывая торговую площадь.  
  
Середина дня, пик, когда на улице уже можно было встретить крестьян, разобравшихся с натуральным хозяйством и предлагающих свои товары, была тише, чем порой занятое утро в других уголках Ферелдена.  
Один-два продавца в тени разложили свои лотки, но больше дремали, чем работали. Покупателей не было.  
Единственной оживленной точкой было здание таверны, под дверями которой сидело поразительное количество попрошаек.  
Карвера передернуло, едва он вспомнил, как боролись за монету бродяги сегодня утром. Ему казалось, стоит пройти мимо них, они обглодают его ноги до костей.  
Даже перед церковью не виднелось людей за исключением единственного стражника, охраняющего порядок. Возможно, именно благодаря его присутствию и особенно присутствию его меча на поясе, попрошайки не вступали в открытую конфронтацию.  
  
— Может быть, стоит спросить у него, не видел ли он здесь Гэвида и Анаис? — с надеждой храмовник обернулся к леди Инквизитору.  
  
Одобрить такое могла только она.  
  
— Стоит попробовать, — ответила Адаар.  
  
Если и было какое-то сомнение в ее голосе, он списал его на общую настороженность от вида деревни.  
Волнение нетерпеливо затикало в нем, когда он увидел реакцию стражника. Никакого удивления, хотя обычно присутствие храмовников в малых деревушках встречалось большим интересом. Стало быть, это не было тут редкостью.  
  
— Сэры и… леди, чем я могу вам помочь? — устало спросил стражник, оглядывая незнакомцев. — У нас здесь никаких проблем.  
— Это очень хорошо, — одобрила отсутствие проблем Инквизитор. — Мы в Брайтвигге недавно, и дело наше срочное.  
— Надеюсь, ничего серьезного? — мужчина нахмурился. — Никаких проблем?  
  
Видимо, его очень волновали «проблемы».  
  
— Нет, не то, о чем вам следует беспокоиться, — сказала Мерваад, судя по всему, сама не веря в свои слова. — Мы ищем пару храмовников.  
  
Стражник стрельнул глазами к Карверу.  
  
— Хотели бы поинтересоваться, не видели ли вы кого-нибудь в вашей деревне?  
  
Собеседник оказался то ли туго соображающим, то ли просто скрытным. Хоук поставил бы на первое. У него было добродушное лицо.  
  
— Да, был один. Некоторое время назад.  
  
Карвер не мог описать своих чувств. Радость за то, что Гэвид — скорее всего он, раз стражник употребил мужской род, — был здесь, смешалась с тревогой. Где он сейчас? Зачем он сюда заезжал? Почему был один?  
Он выразительно посмотрел на Адаар, надеясь, что она задаст интересующие его вопросы.  
  
— Давно это было?  
— Что? — стражник приподнял бровь. — Храмовник? Да он всегда тут был, около церкви ошивался. Вроде как следил за порядком. Как я, но я все равно главнее.  
  
Он сделал грудь колесом, довольный своим количеством полномочий.  
Надежда Хоука угасла. Речь шла явно не о Гэвиде.  
  
— И куда он делся?  
— Не знаю, на самом деле. Уехал куда-то, наверное. Орден отозвал, может быть. Он мне не докладывался.  
— То есть, — уточняла леди Инквизитор, — он просто исчез?  
— Выходит, что так.  
— И вы не стали его искать? Может быть, его задрали волки в соседнем лесу, или бродяги убили в переулке, увидев дорогой доспех? — вспылил Карвер, встревая в разговор.  
— Ну, тела мы не нашли, так что зачем шум-то поднимать, — флегматично пожал плечами страж порядка.  
— Действительно.  
  
Хоук до боли сжал кулаки, чтобы отвлечься от застилавшего его гнева, вызываемого тупостью и халатностью местных органов. Помогло не сильно.  
  
— Других храмовников тут не было?  
— Нет.  
  
Надежды разрушались, как высушенные песочные замки под порывом сильного ветра. Карвер совсем не знал, что делать дальше.  
Молча следуя за остальными, он пытался сложить имеющиеся детали мозайки, чтобы понять, какой кусочек должен быть следующим.  
Имелись такие факты как исчезновение трех храмовников. Один пропал прямо в Брайтвигге, двумя другими были его друзья, оказавшиеся в этой области. Эти события были связаны друг с другом, он был уверен.  
Также Хоука беспокоил такой факт, что тот, что никого из них не хватились. Он прекрасно знал, в каком плачевном состоянии находился Орден, но тем не менее погибающие не в бою храмовники, обученные профессионалы, были редкостью. Он еще помнил, как трубили о том, что в одном из городишек были найдены тела храмовников, подвергшиеся изуверской процедуре — обескровливанию. Шептались об этом в каждом Кругу, и до него дошли новости.  
Еще на руках имелся труп бежавшего мага крови. И его кто-то убил. С неприязнью Карвер подумал, что его спутники подозревают в этом его друзей. Он понадеялся, что новые данные откроют им глаза на то, что храмовники в этой ситуации не монстры, а такие же жертвы.  
  
— Смотрите-ка, наша подружка, — сказал Бык, кивая куда-то в сторону.  
  
Хоук повернулся туда же, различая семенящую к таверне бродяжку. Кто-то из местных попрошаек обернулся к ней, но, окрысившись, она сказала ему что-то резкое и исчезла внутри.  
  
— Ничего удивительного, она на вид была чистая алкашка, — пожал плечами Дориан. — Хотя, признаться, даже я удивлен плачевности состояния в Брайтвигге. Со всеми нашими недостатками у нас даже в самом захолустье такого нет.  
— Вот только у нашей алкашки были очень чистые и длинные ноготки, — кунари обернулся к леди Инквизитору. — Обратили же внимание?  
  
Признаваться, что не заметили такую мелочь, не хотелось. Все угрюмо молчали.  
  
— Ни у кого нет желания отобедать?  
  
Под предводительством Быка, перед которым попрошайки расступились, как вода, огибающая мыс, остальные проникли внутрь через толстую дубовую дверь.  
  
— Лучше будет, если закажешь что-нибудь ты, — шепнула Адаар, когда они заняли стол в темном углу за колонной. — Мы слишком выдающиеся.  
  
Окинув взглядом их компанию, состоящую из двух рогатых переростков и эксцентричного тевинтерца, Карвер с пониманием кивнул.  
Не то чтобы он в своем храмовничьем доспехе так уж сливался с толпой, но он был, по крайней мере, ферелденцем.  
  
Идя к стойке, мужчина изучающе осмотрел других посетителей. Занятых мест было достаточно. Кто-то обедал, кто-то пил послеполуденную пинту пива.  
Когда Карвер оказался неподалеку от стойки, бродяжка все еще была там. Бросив на него взгляд, но не признав, она вновь обернулась.  
  
— Пожалуйста.  
— Кончилось.  
— Я знаю, что всегда где-то есть еще. Ты же хранишь. Найди для меня. Я же была самой первой, самой первой у тебя.  
— Для тебя, — хозяин таверны говорил медленно, рассчитывая на то, что ему не придется повторять, — ничего нет.  
— У меня есть деньги, — бродяжка покрутила полученной монетой. — Этого хватит на самую малость, я же помню цены.  
— Они выросли.  
  
Женщина стиснула руки в кулаки, и Хоук, помня предыдущий опыт, уже ожидал, что она бросится на него, требуя то, о чем они говорили, но она лишь опустила голову, мелко трясясь.  
  
— Я не протяну. Долго. Я чувствую.  
— Мне все равно. Лучше тебе пойти прочь. Нет денег — нет и товара.  
  
Не переставая судорожно дергаться, бродяжка отошла к стене и прислонилась к ней, съезжая на пол. Она заскребла себя длинными ногтями, сглатывая.  
Хозяин таверны кивнул рослому мужчине у входа и тот, схватив ее за шкирку, выволок прочь — к другим, сидящим у входа.  
  
— Прошу простить за эту сцену, — уже более мягко извинился он перед Карвером. — Совсем замучили пропойцы.  
— Я понимаю.  
— Вы желаете чего-то?  
— Да мне бы… что у вас сегодня из горячего?  
— Вареная телятина и баклажаны. Наша кухарка замечательно готовит. Такой кухни вы не найдете и за десяток миль. Хотя бы потому, что моя таверна — единственная в Брайтвигге.  
  
Он весело рассмеялся.  
Карверу все же стало не по себе от того, как мужчина рассматривал его. Словно пытаясь дать ему цену. Это всегда было неловко.  
Он заказал четыре порции и по пинте пива на каждого.  
Пока ничего странного на глаза не бросалось. Но Хоук подозревал, что это до поры до времени.  
  
Вкратце он передал все, что произошло у стойки.  
Адаар очень заинтересовала история о бродяжке. Она тут же бросилась догадываться, чем это могло быть.  
  
— Честно сказать, меня алкоголь не особенно берет, — призналась она. — Ваш алкоголь. Думаете, это из-за него?  
  
Бык откинулся назад, облокачиваясь о стену.  
  
— Похоже на то, — согласился он. — Пьяницы в период трезвости злы и раздражены. И коромысло мне в зад, если она не была именно в этом состоянии.  
— Я видел пьяниц, — тихо сказал Карвер, — она отличалась. Но я не могу сказать чем.  
— Я могу сказать, — кунари сложил руки на груди.  
  
Леди Инквизитор обернулась к нему всем корпусом, готовясь выслушать его версию, и в этот момент Хоук особенно сильно не любил его всезнайство и проницательность.  
  
— Спиваются не в один миг. Происходит это постепенно. Но руки этой женщины ухожены, а одежда, пусть и самая простая, из того, что у нее было, выглядит качественно. Как будто она потратила все, что у нее было, за последнее время. Очень короткое время.  
— Звучит разумно, — согласилась с ним Мерваад, — хотя я и не могу понять, как сложить все это вместе.  
— Думаю, — тот снизил голос до шепота, — тут предлагают что-то посильнее алкоголя. И чем бы это ни было, это вряд ли законно.  
— Стоит выяснить.  
  
…  
  
Вернувшись на постоялый двор, первым делом Адаар заметила еще одну чужую лошадь у ворот. Морда ее показалась знакомой, а когда кунари разглядела на вальтрапе герб Инквизиции, все стало ясно.  
Задержавшийся гонец поприветствовал их, не скрывая удовольствия, что ему удастся самостоятельно передать письмо, а не объяснять сморчковому хозяину, что оно должно попасть в леди Инквизитору лично.  
  
Мерваад видела этого парня раньше, но никак не могла вспомнить его имя, поэтому просто поблагодарила. На оранжевом воске стояла печать Каллена, она догадалась, что это его ответ на ее сообщения.  
Попросив гонца задержаться, дав ей время на составление письма, которое он сможет доставить обратно, она поднялась по лестнице наверх.  
  
— Такой скорый ответ, должно быть, что-то срочное, — пораскинул мозгами Бык, входя вслед за ней в ее комнату.  
  
Внутри было достаточно просторно, чтобы разместить всех, а вид из большого окна знатно освежал апартаменты.  
Карвер, идущий вслед за кунари, приостановился, ожидая, что внутрь пройдет и Дориан, но тот задержался у своей двери.  
  
Положив конверт на стол у окна, Инквизитор вскрыла его ножичком с длинным тонким лезвием и вынула письмо, разравнивая бумагу.  
Сперва пробежавшись глазами по тексту, кунари оглядела присутствующих.  
  
— Вы охотились за одним магом, Карвер? — спросила она, потому что в самом начале письма Каллен писал о троих.  
  
По его словам, кроме Клода, зачинщика заговора, у него было еще двое последователей, которые были от него отделены, но однако же тоже преуспели в своих темных делах.  
Каллен писал о городе, в котором предположительно находились они, значительно наследив. Исходя из его описания, рассудила она, что-то похожее происходило здесь, в Брайтвигге.  
  
— Я же говорил, за одним, — бросил он раздраженно, словно недовольный тем, что она спрашивает его об очевидных вещах.  
— Тогда что тебе известно о Джоффе из Ферелдена и Мартесе из Тантерваля? — прочитала она указанные имена, поглядывая на него.  
  
Если он служил в киркволльском Круге, то должен был знать и их. Мерваад подумала, что если он сейчас слукавит, то она будет очень огорчена.  
  
Хоук потер лоб, проходясь до окна. Он положил ладони на подоконник и посмотрел вдаль.  
Бык глянул на нее, всем своим видом предлагая свесить его из окна, если простым путем правды от него будет не добиться.  
Но Карвер не стал чего-то скрывать. Кунари облегченно вздохнула.  
  
— Я мог знать их, когда был в Киркволле, — сказал он, не поворачиваясь. — Я определенно помню Джоффа. Но Мартеса… даже лицо не всплывает.  
  
Он вздохнул.  
  
— Раньше я хорошо запоминал лица, — Хоук положил голову на плечо. — До того, как начал принимать лириум. Многое… он многое меняет в людях.  
— Тебе что-то известно об их переводе?  
— Вроде бы, — вновь без уверенности пробормотал мужчина. — Тогда только все началось… была суматоха. Их отвезли в Камберлэнд?  
— Да, тут так сказано, — она не опускала глаза, уже прочитав про это, рассматривая его.  
  
Не казалось, чтобы он лгал. Ему на самом деле было известно об этом мало.  
  
— Но это еще не все, — продолжила она, возвращаясь к тексту, после того, как отвлеклась на входящего в дверь Дориана. — Правда, я не знаю, как именно это относится к нам. Каллен пишет, что он тоже не уверен. Здесь про ограбление повозки на проходящем мимо Брайтвигга тракте. И похищение большого количества лириума.  
— Я не… не понимаю, — Карвер нахмурился — морщины набежали на его светлый лоб, выдавая искреннее недоумение. — Как все это может быть связано? Я имею в виду… еще маги крови, лириум и… и то…  
— Что твои товарищи тоже оказались в этой деревушке? — подхватил Дориан, скрещивая руки на груди. — Прямо загадка.  
  
Хоук так поморщился, что Адаар показалось, он вот-вот кинется на Павуса и укусит его за отставленную руку в перстнях, как злой пес.  
  
— У меня не было большого опыта с лириумом, — начал Бык, сглаживая напряжение между ними, — но я мог бы предположить, что эти маги каким-то образом догадались продавать его простым людям.  
— В твоей истории есть пара проплешин, — прервал его Дориан. Ему вообще нравилось его прерывать. — Если ты не маг или не специально обучен, то лириум тебе будет что бесполезный яд.  
— Да, это как, — Карвер кашлянул, — как выпить в первый раз алкоголь. Ты не привык, и тебя скорее стошнит, чем ты получишь какой-то… заряд.  
— Да-да, — подтвердил тевинтерец. — К тому же, какое отношение ко всему этому имеют храмовники? Я могу предположить, что в том городе, о котором писал Каллен, их грохнули как ненужных свидетелей, но с этой деревней-то что? Есть только одно объяснение, которое приходит ко мне на ум.  
  
Он сделал торжественную паузу, чтобы все еще больше сосредоточились на его словах и уже нетерпеливо ждали ответа.  
  
— Ну же, — не выдержала первой Инквизитор.  
— Они продавали лириум не простым людям, а храмовникам. Незарегистрированный достать всяко проще, чем ждать подачку от церкви, поэтому уверен — желающие были. Возможно, в той деревне что-то пошло не так, или же… или же это была месть. Эти ваши Мофф и Джартес накачали местных храмовников лириумом и жестоко им отомстили за годы содержания взаперти.  
  
Какой бы странной и натянутой эта версия ни казалось, все в ней совпадало.  
Адаар посмотрела на Хоука, и тот, поразмыслив, тоже увидел аргумент, что его особенно не удовлетворило. Слушал он, сморщившись, как от боли.  
  
— Не завидую я твоим дружкам, если они забрели в Брайтвигг и напоролись на торговцев лириумом, — протянул Павус, тоже поглядывая на храмовника. — Ох не завидую.


	6. Chapter 6

Почесывая веко кончиком длинного пера, Адаар осторожно откинулась на спинку стула и посмотрела в окно за столом, где сидела. Перед ней лежали два листа — письмо Каллена, на которое она периодически посматривала, и чистая бумага, на которой она планировала написать ответ. В голове было пусто и главным образом потому, что она никак не могла сосредоточиться, дочитывая финал послания Резерфорда.  
  
«Следи за Хоуком, если он вдруг начнет вести себя странно», — прочитала она полушепотом в который раз.  
  
Смысл никак не приходил к Инквизитору. Что значит «следи»? Что он имел в виду?  
Подразумевало ли это, что от Карвера можно было ожидать чего-нибудь странного?  
  
Мерваад обернулась к закрытой двери своей комнаты, словно та могла вот-вот открыться, внося внутрь их нового знакомого.  
Она знала его всего-ничего, а Быка и Дориана будто целую жизнь. И ей бы очень хотелось целиком полагаться на их версии, но так же отчаянно она желала верить ему. Карверу. И почему? Не потому же, что он, помимо своей искренности, был еще и довольно милым?  
Адаар недовольно зарычала на себя, вставая из-за стола и потрепала распущенные короткие волосы.  
Он _определенно_ ей нравился. Это смущало.  
  
Кунари скрестила руки на груди, становясь за стулом, и попыталась справиться с румянцем. Сейчас его не перед кем было стыдиться, но все же… она Инквизитор, в конце-то концов. Не хватало еще, чтобы она вмешивала в свои дела симпатию к какому-то маленькому человеческому мальчику.  
Застонав, Адаар рухнула на стул и обрушила лицо на пустой лист бумаги. Она всегда находила окружающих ее людей восхитительными. С ладным строением тел, гладкой кожей, разноцветными волосами. Ей нравилась эмоциональность, не присущая кунари, и гладкость, смягчающая острые углы.  
Карвер был таким.  
  
Мерваад подняла голову и оперлась подбородком о руку. Она взглянула вверх, представляя, что видит свои рога, хотя они были за пределом ее зрения. Наверное, после Киркволла Карвер ненавидел кунари… она бы его поняла. К тому же, он так беспокоился за своих друзей, за женщину… скорее всего, она была ему не просто другом.  
  
А вдруг?.. Не могло быть так, что…  
Адаар выпрямилась.  
Внезапная догадка, что это он мог уйти с их поляны, частично разрушив стоянку, проникла в ее мысли. Он ведь шел последним и так сильно хотел задержать их, чтобы найти своих товарищей. Своим вандализмом Карвер мог буквально вынудить их заглянуть в деревню. Конечно, он не мог быть уверен в том, что они все равно последуют за «вандалами». Правда, не потому, что так хотели найти пропавших храмовников, а для того, чтобы убедиться, что краснолириумная зараза не доберется до чего-нибудь еще.  
Это объяснило бы и амулет храмовника, найденный Дорианом. Он принадлежал Карверу.  
  
В который раз поднявшись из-за стола, Мерваад прошествовала к двери, почти коснулась ручки и тут же отдернула руку, словно едва не дотронулась до ядовитой змеи.  
  
— Что я ему скажу? — прошептала кунари сама себе.  
  
Обвинить его во лжи? В мошенничестве? Когда только-только удалось получить кроху его доверия?  
К тому же сейчас, когда они были на постоялом дворе с теплыми постелями и пищей, произошедшее там у леса казалось далеким и не таким значительным. Она бы… она бы даже могла оправдать Хоука, если он сделал это все, чтобы спасти своих друзей.  
«Ах, Мерваад, ты безнадежна».  
  
…  
  
Осторожно постучав в запертую дверь комнаты Хоука, Адаар прислушалась. Она уже была почти готова ожидать там грохот, от того, как Карвер прятал по шкафам улики от предполагаемых преступлений, но внутри было тихо.  
  
— Это я, — сказала она, сделав паузу. — Можно?  
  
Тишина.  
  
— Входи.  
  
Глубоко вдохнув, кунари открыла дверь и, нагнувшись, чтобы не задеть рогами проем, вошла в комнату.  
Безучастно смотря в потолок, Карвер лежал на постели, сложив руки на животе. Когда показалась Инквизитор, он сбросил ноги с кровати и сел, упираясь кулаками в матрац.  
  
— Что-то нужно? — спросил он, приподнимая брови.  
— Просто хотела поговорить.  
— О чем?  
  
То, как деловито он интересовался, будто у него не было на нее и минуты свободной, Мерваад немного озадачило. Она сделала вид, что тоже чрезвычайно занята, резко отодвигая стул — от окна, поскольку стола у него не было, — и села напротив него.  
  
— Обо всем, что происходит.  
— Я думал, все предельно ясно, — мужчина раздраженно дернул головой. — Ты и твои соратники думают, что мои друзья, вопреки моим словам, вернулись к лириуму. И, оскверненные красным, сошли с ума. Казнили мага без суда, запутали нас, чтобы успеть до нашего возвращения попасть в Брайтвигг и скупить остатки лириума… Уж понятия не имею, как они узнали об ограбленной повозке, но это объяснение в вашу теорию не входит.  
— Это не моя теория, — сказала она упавшим голосом.  
  
Мерваад надеялась, что в версию Карвера входит то, что она хотела как-то поддержать его и его поиски, но вместо этого услышала, что и она была по другую сторону баррикады от него.  
  
— Что же думаешь тогда ты? — Хоук посмотрел ей в глаза и, будучи недовольным, чувствовал себя достаточно уверенным, чтобы не отвести их.  
— Что думаю я? — рассеянно повторила Адаар. — Я много думаю. Обо всем. В последнее время я думаю…  
  
Она закашлялась и опустила голову. Периферийным зрением она заметила, что он все еще смотрит ей в лицо.  
  
— Думаю, что это мог быть ты.  
— Я? Что я?  
— Я могла бы даже найти этому оправдание, потому что спасение друзей… я уж не знаю, что бы сделала ради своих.  
  
Карвер скрестил руки на груди, не понимая ее. Она хотела уже выложить свои подозрения, поднимая лицо, когда заметила, что на его груди в открывшемся воротнике амулет храмовника. Его — никуда не девался.  
Она выдохнула с большим облегчением от того, что одно из подозрений разрушилось так просто. Может, и другие были напрасными?  
  
— Знаешь, я очень хочу тебе помочь, — в конце сказала кунари. — И тебе, и твоим друзьям.  
— Хочешь? — его брови вновь смешно изогнулись, заставив ее улыбаться уголком рта.  
— Конечно. Я ведь это пообещала, когда ты пришел ко мне.  
  
И оболочка неприятия и отторжения, в которую Карвер втиснулся, с треском лопнула. Ладони соскользнули с боков, и он сел перед ней открыто и почти растерянно. Наверное, его часто обманывали, раз он привык так быстро разуверяться в людях.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
Он дотронулся до тыльной стороны ее ладони, лежащей на ее колене, подтверждая свои слова жестом, и внезапно буро покраснел. То, как он нахмурился после, скрывая эмоции, развеселило ее. Мерваад улыбнулась, надеясь, что он не сочтет это за насмешку.  
Он не счел, улыбаясь в ответ.  
  
…  
  
С поднятым настроением писать о демонщине, творящейся в Брайтвигге, Адаар было значительно веселее. Бодро обрисовав гнетущую атмосферу — упоминая подозрения относительно хозяина местной таверны, Мерваад стала на стул на колени и раскачивалась из стороны в сторону, — она перешла к Карверу. Ей очень понравилось, какими большими и крупными буквами она написала:  
  
«С ним все в порядке, я уверяю».  
  
Потому что ей хотелось в это верить.  
  
Она упомянула также о том, что храмовники пока не найдены, но у них есть несколько версий, куда они могли деться. Эти несколько версий могли не понравиться Карверу, но Каллену стоило выложить все.  
Также она выразила предположение, что им стоит поискать, куда пропал первый храмовник, если это поможет найти остальных. Детективное бюро «Рогатые и ко» — ей нравилось название.  
Растопив воск, Адаар запечатала письмо и придавила сверху пальцем. Резерфорд столько раз убеждал ее в том, что она должна иметь с собой свою печать, чтобы те, кому она пишет письма, точно знали, что это от нее, но она ни разу не слушалась. Правда, позднее, изучив пару конвертов, полученных от нее, Каллен сказал, что только она делает такие жуткие вещи с воском, расцарапывая половину и оставляя свои отпечатки. Это было достаточно ярким символом для Инквизитора.  
  
Спустившись по ступеням на первый этаж, где должен был ожидать гонец, она натолкнулась на Быка, вышедшего за едой. Ему всегда не хватало. Она понимала его. Эти крошечные человеческие порции больше походили на набор для дегустации маленьких сыров, чем на реальную трапезу.  
Дожевывая купленную на базаре колбасу, кунари облизал пальцы и обтер их о стену, приветствуя ее.  
  
— Придумала, чем обрадовать коммандора? — с интересом спросил он.  
— Держу его в курсе дела.  
  
Парнишка, который должен был доставить письмо в Скайхолд, уже протянул руку за ним, когда с громким свистом по перилам спорхнул на первый этаж Дориан, размахивая еще одним конвертом.  
Мерваад приподняла бровь в надежде этим жестом обозначить свой вопрос, но маг только отмахнулся.  
  
— Мелочи, — беззаботно бросил он. — Просто тоже нужно передать письмо кое-куда.  
  
Ее не сильно волновала его личная почта, поэтому она только пожала плечами, в отличие от Быка, который не преминул подхватить его конверт, поднимая над собой. Короткий по сравнению с ним Павус недовольно заколотил его кулаками в бок.  
  
— Отдай, это не твое.  
— И уже не твое, — кунари прищурился, рассматривая конверт. — На тевинском. Шпионишь на родину помаленьку?  
— Я превращу тебя в кучу дерьма, — прошипел Дориан, заставляя свои руки угрожающе сиять. — Хотя уверен, много не изменится.  
  
Бык сложил губы трубочкой, смотря на него, как на ворчливого младенца, и помахал письмом в воздухе.  
  
— Ты его подушил? — удивился он, различая запах. — Шпионские делишки определенно в Тевинтере идут как-то иначе.  
  
Мощным прыжком преодолев расстояние до конверта, маг выхватил свое письмо и спрятался за Адаар. С опаской посмотрев на липкие пальцы кунари, он обнюхал конверт и сморщился.  
  
— Теперь оно воняет колбасой, — разочарованно протянул он. — Это совсем не мило.  
— Я знал, что у тебя роман. Прячешь в подвале сладкого тевинтерского эльфенка?  
— Отвали.  
  
Решив, что времени на переписывание писем у них нет, Мерваад передала гонцу оба конверта и попросила поторопиться.  
А у нее теперь были дела поважнее.  
  
…  
  
Вечер, спустившийся на Брайтвигг, совсем не отличался от вечера в любой другой ферелденской деревушке. А если и отличался, то самую малость. По крайней мере, тем, что на него были запланированы большие дела.  
  
Дориан хохотнул, услышав от Адаар: «я еще не примелькалась в таверне, поэтому идти надо мне». По его мнению, она примелькалась, едва ступив в Брайтвигг. Спорить, однако, и предлагать свою более разумную кандидатуру, он не рискнул.  
  
— Во всяком случае, мы будем рядом, если что, — успокоил Бык. — Я в прошлый раз осмотрелся, из таверны ведут по крайней мере три выхода. Один во дворик — куда кухарка сливает воду и где рубят мясо. Задний — на другую улицу, похоже на то, что оттуда сгружают бочки с алкоголем и продукты. И фронтальный для посетителей.  
— Мы можем занять все три, пока Мерваад будет внутри, — догадался Карвер, вмешиваясь в планирование операции.  
  
После беседы с Адаар он чувствовал себя увереннее. Она думала, что это потому что он понял — он не один. Эта мысль грела ее.  
  
— И никто из тех, попытается ускользнуть, не пропадет из виду, — закончил Бык. — Займу, пожалуй, задний вход.  
— Это уж кому что нравится, — не упустил случая съязвить Дориан.  
  
Свесив на него самый невозмутимый взгляд, кунари промолчал.  
  
— Есть вероятность, что если кто-то будет бежать, то окольными путями, — продолжил он немного погодя. — Маг последит за двором, там если давать стрекача, то через стенку, но чем демон не шутит. Карвер?  
  
Храмовник выпрямился, услышав свое имя.  
  
— Я понял, парадный за мной.  
— Вот и разобрались.  
  
…  
  
Вечером здесь оказалось значительно больше народу, сразу же отметила Адаар, когда вошла в таверну и попала под обстрел не одного десятка глаз.  
Спрятав левую руку под плащ — потому что некоторые детали присутствующим знать было вовсе не обязательно, она подняла голову и расправила плечи.  
Мужчина, сидящий ближе всего к проходу, ведущему к барной стойке, посмотрел на ее рога, а потом на свою кружку. Сморщившись, он отодвинул пойло от себя и скрестил руки на груди, решив, что хватит.  
  
Хозяин таверны на мгновение перестал протирать кружку, оценивая гостью, и потом ухмыльнулся, припоминая ее дневной визит.  
Мерваад сглотнула от напускной доброжелательности, которой он сдобрил свое лицо. Но этой ложке меда было не обмануть ее.  
  
— Желаете что-нибудь выпить? — спросил хозяин, когда кунари приблизилась.  
— Да, что-нибудь сухое. Для начала.  
  
Рядом со стойкой стульев не было, да и была она недостаточно высокой, чтобы Инквизитор могла опереться о нее локтями, поэтому она просто сложила на нее руки.  
  
— Вы сегодня заходили, — вспомнил мужчина, наполняя массивную кружку темной водой из угловой бочки.  
— Проездом в Брайтвигге, — постаралась как можно легкомысленнее бросить Адаар. — Завтра снова в путь.  
— Куда-то на юг едете?  
  
Кунари взяла переданную ей посудину и, осторожно обнюхав, пригубила. Это была не кровь младенцев, как она опасалась сперва. Обычное красное вино.  
  
— Откуда вы знаете? — подыграла она.  
— Предположу, что вы северянка, — хозяин таверны бросил взгляд на ее рога, как будто напоминая об их существовании владелице.  
— Да, это так, — Адаар опорожнила половину кружки. Она не могла точно сказать, насколько крепким должно было быть вино — для ее комплекции его градус был для нее, что градус прокисшего молока. — Стало скучно у нас, вот и решила попутешествовать.  
  
Хозяин кратко улыбнулся одному из мужчин в углу, кажется, тому, что выкинул в прошлый раз отсюда бродяжку. Вероятно, тот до последнего думал, что кунари в простой таверне — не к добру. Хорошо, что в прошлый раз они заняли место в углу, не привлекая лишнего внимания.  
  
— Не скажу что на юге так уж весело, — скользко расхохотался владелец питейной. — Только холоднее.  
— А я, — она стукнула пальцем по кружке, — слышала другое.  
  
Сердце стало биться чуть быстрее. Пауза затягивалась. Внимательно осмотрев ее, словно в первый раз, тот снова заговорил:  
  
— И что же?  
— Говорят, есть такие места… — она снизила голос до таинственного шепота. Ей хотелось бы верить, что таинственного, а не угрожающего. — Такие места, где можно отведать чего-то совершенно необыкновенного.  
— Полагаю, везде есть такие места, — невозмутимо продолжил мужчина, хотя, судя по тому, что он не моргал, он все еще пытался выяснить, что с ней. — Где-то подают редкие морепродукты, где-то — напитки, содержащие яд на поверхности и противоядие на дне, где-то — отбивные из драконятины. Хотя морепродукты, пожалуй, сказки.  
— А вы спец, — Мерваад хотела выжать из себя лукавую улыбку, но ей совершенно не хотелось улыбаться ему. — И что же с напитками? У вас тоже подают что-то особенное?  
— У нас лучшая кухня во всей округе, — повторил тот заученную фразу. — Вот чем мы можем похвастаться.  
  
Леди Инквизитор разочарованно подалась назад. Вокруг было так много людей. Убедить его будет не так просто, по крайней мере, не применяя силу. Ей плохо удавалось делать это одними словами и милым видом. По своей природе кунари были заточены для того, чтобы угрожать и пугать своим суровым обликом. С такими данными сложно было быть очаровательной для людей.  
Но где не действовало убеждение и нельзя было использовать угрозы, всегда оставалось самое надежное средство.  
  
— Я, — Адаар поддела свой кошель, висевший на поясе, почти беззвучно опуская его на столешницу между своих рук — чтобы не привлечь внимание кого не нужно, — так устала от всего простого и обыденного. А мне отзывались о вас очень, очень хорошо.  
— Это странно, — хозяин припал взглядом к туго набитому мешочку с деньгами, как путник, умирающий от жажды, припадает к родниковому источнику, — не думал, что кто-то может давать положительные рекомендации.  
— О, так все-таки их есть, к чему применять, — она все же улыбнулась. Он думал — очаровывая, а на самом деле — торжествуя.  
  
Хозяин таверны тяжело вздохнул и перевел взгляд на громилу в углу, словно теперь не он диктовал правила игры, а ему.  
  
— У меня есть кое-что, — медленно проговорил он. — Я не предлагал этого путникам, но вы очень настойчивы.  
  
Мерваад рассчитывала, что он назовет цену, которую она сможет отсчитать из своих денег, но мужчина настолько ловко смахнул весь ее кошелек со стола, что у нее даже слов не нашлось.  
  
— Подождите меня.  
  
И он исчез за дверью.  
  
…  
  
Впервые оказавшийся в опасном незнакомом месте без своего привычного облачения, доспеха храмовника, Карвер нервничал. С одной стороны, он прекрасно понимал, что так будет лучше — стоящий рядом с питейной в окружении нищих служитель Церкви — не самая привычная картина. Простой прохожий в льняной рубахе и полотняных штанах вызовет меньше подозрений.  
Придерживая тяжелую палку, которой обзавелся вместо оружия, готовый в случае чего огреть пару голов надоедливых бродяжек, Хоук наблюдал за происходящим в таверне через щель между ставнями. Видно было не очень много — несколько столов и точка у бара. Но, с другой стороны, его позиция — единственная из всех трех, которая позволяла обозревать внутренний салон. Так что был благодарен и за то, что может быть в курсе всего прямо со своего места.  
Карвер видел, как Мерваад зашла внутрь. Он легко улыбнулся ей в спину, хотя и перед всеми присутствующими он делал вид, что ему вовсе не важно, кто там эта кунари, решившая зайти в таверну на ночь глядя.  
И он волновался.  
Она закрывала хозяина таверны спиной, и мужчина не мог понять, о чем они говорили, даже если бы умел читать по губам. Поэтому он просто смотрел.  
  
Ему нравилось _просто смотреть_. На широкую спину, маленькие косички, на то, как она переминалась с ноги на ногу, потому что высоты стойки не хватало, чтобы нормально о нее опереться.  
Леди Инквизитор. Ты должен следить за ней, Карвер. Нет, не так, не за ней. Чтобы с ней ничего не случилось. Но это не значило, что он не мог наблюдать и за ней.  
  
Слева послышалось недовольное бурчание нищенки, столкнутой с порога таверны выходящим из него человеком.  
Было в нем что-то странное. Не мог выходить из питейного заведения кто-либо так целенаправленно и зло.  
Карвер глубоко вдохнул. Он знал эту странность. Это было магической силой и силой темной, которую могли почувствовать не только храмовники, но и простые люди. По крайней мере, так он объяснял то, что не утратил к такому нюх, и отказавшись от лириума.  
Мужчина знал, что не должен был покидать свой пост — ведь Адаар оставалась еще там, но он чувствовал, что так будет правильнее.  
Тенью он двинулся за покинувшим таверну посетителем, лишь на краю сознания вращая мысли о том, что он сам безоружен и практически беззащитен.  
Преследуемый шел уверенно, не оборачиваясь, будто и не думая, что за ним могут идти. Он прошел один ряд домов, второй, свернул за поворот… и пропал.  
Хоук остановился пораженно посреди улицы. Загадочного мужчины нигде не было. Словно сквозь землю провалился.  
  
Злой на себя и раздраженный от глупости ситуации в целом, храмовник вернулся к своему старому посту, стараясь выглядеть так непринужденно, будто все это время и стоял там.  
Он подошел к окну, заглядывая в просвет между ставнями. Адаар внутри уже не было.


	7. Chapter 7

Мерваад ощутила себя до странности глупой, осознав, что не продумала до конца, что же будет делать теперь — когда ей наконец принесут такую желаемую «редкость». Нет, конечно, пара планов ситуации у нее было.  
Она предполагала, что хозяин таверны вынесет из подсобки чашу, светящуюся ядовито голубым лириумным светом. Она скажет: «Ага, вы арестованы!» — и со всех трех входов в таверну ворвутся ее ребята. Они повяжут преступников, посадят на бричку и увезут в Скайхолд, где она будет судить их, сидя на своем троне в лучших красных сапогах.  
Хотя вряд ли это было бы так открыто, подумала Адаар позднее. Как ей могли выпереть светящуюся чашу, в конце-то концов?  
Могли бы, конечно, замаскировать это дело… допустим, ликером. Хотя вряд ли. Что она знала о лириуме, так это то, что его зелье легкое, как масло, и будет плавать на поверхности, не мешаясь с другими жидкостями.  
  
Но сейчас перед ней стояла еще одна кружка с темным красным вином, и хозяин смотрел на нее молча и самодовольно, будто этому напитку не нужна была дополнительная реклама.  
Но ведь это могло быть ядом? Он же не ожидал, что она выпьет что-то из его рук?  
Инквизитор смотрела на окружающих их головорезов — теперь они виделись в каждом углу. Не только мужчина рядом, но еще двое у колонны. Они мало что пили, только сидели, наблюдая за ними. И еще один — он выглядел рассерженно, правда, потом встал и ушел, сбрасывая с себя подозрения.  
Нет, ничего такого, Адаар бы им всем с легкостью переломала шеи и безо всякого оружия, но это не входило в ее планы. Она могла сейчас все запросто испортить. И выход оставался один.  
Она сделала глоток.  
  
Это было простое вино.  
  
— Это и все? — спросила она, стараясь сбагрить голос насмешкой, хотя он еще дрожал — кунари до последнего опасалась, что напиток внутри обратиться в кипящее масло или змей, пожирающих внутренности.  
— Для начала, — хозяин таверны тихо хмыкнул и оставил ее, относя лишнюю посуду на кухню.  
  
«Вот это Бык посмеется, — покачала головой Инквизитор, с небольшой опаской, отодвигая алкоголь в сторону, — потратила все деньги на кружку вина. Нет, здесь искать нечего. Просто жулик, алчный до денег. Надо будет его за что-нибудь привлечь».  
  
Еще не успев додумать свою мысль, Мерваад ощутила недомогание, предшествующее опьянению. Это ее немного удивило. Ее не брало ничего из человеческого алкоголя, за исключением какого-нибудь ликера или виски. А тут голова начала приятно опухать и кружиться. Неужели здесь готовили что-то, столь легкое на вкус, но столь тяжелое на градус? Если бы у нее был подобный рецепт, она бы тоже подзаработала. В прошлой жизни.  
Инквизитор убрала руки со стойки и поняла, что ноги ощущаются, словно чужие. Они то онемевали, то становились вдруг очень чувствительными, воспринимая каждый квадратный дюйм брюк как инородную ткань.  
  
— Что вы мне дали? — прошипела она, но перед глазами потемнело. Она не видела ни бармена, ни людей.  
  
Скорее на ощупь, чем полагаясь на зрение, кунари поковыляла прочь. Она натолкнулась на колонну, и боль была такой, словно ее били палками.  
Дверь впереди замаячила треугольником. Сделав последний рывок, Адаар вырвалась на улицу.  
Свежий воздух заполнил ее легкие, будто сотни цветов, устлавших луга.  
Здесь должен был быть Карвер, должен был ждать ее. Надо было найти, чтобы он помог.  
  
Но его не было.  
Адаар в панике шла вперед, ища его глазами, и ветер был на вкус, как сахарная вода, льющаяся в рот и глаза. Что-то случилось с Карвером. Нужно было найти Быка и Дориана, и Карвера, обязательно Карвера. Где Карвер?  
Скользкая земля и чернота вокруг. Твердь всасывала Инквизитора внутрь, и стоило ей попытаться вырвать ногу из зыбкого плена, она рухнула вниз.  
Ее тело катилось по канаве вниз, но сил как-то противостоять этому не было.  
Оказавшись на самом дне, Мерваад посмотрела на небо. Оно было таким красивым, таким восхитительным и бесконечным. Прямо как глаза Хоука.  
Воздух и грязь под ней ласкали тело, а ветер вдруг наполнился словами, самыми прекрасными из тех, что она слышала.  
Лучше себя она еще в жизни не чувствовала.  
  
— Эй, почему ты тут лежишь? — кунари расслышала голос Карвера.  
  
Он нашел ее.  
Приподнявшись, Мерваад оперлась на локти. Ватная слабость и вязкость во всех конечностях, дарящие необычную легкость, так и уговаривали продолжить лежать тут. Но ей хотелось идти за ним. Брать за руку и быть наконец смелой.  
Она не вспомнила ни о Дориане, ни о Быке, пока Карвер вел ее обратно к их постоялому двору. Он не выглядел обеспокоенным и встревоженным ее внезапным падением, поэтому и стыда она не чувствовала. Инквизитор вообще сейчас мало что чувствовала из плохого. Только хорошее. Уверенность в себе, в нем, тепло, растекающееся от руки, за которую он вел ее, струящийся по венам солнечный свет. Знал ли Хоук, как ей сейчас хорошо? Наверное, знал.  
  
— Мерваад, — познал он ее по имени, привлекая внимание. — Тебе нехорошо. Тебе лучше отдохнуть.  
— Нет.  
  
Адаар могла испытать неловкость от того, какой вдруг храброй она стала. Сев на постель, но продолжая держать его за руку.  
Она могла поклясться — Хоук совсем не был против. И хотел того же.  
Его кожа была на вкус, как морской прибой, как запах леса и чувство томного вечера, на каждом открытом дюйме под рубашкой. Утренней росой капли пота на лбу и шее дрожали, выдавая волнение, что так ей нравилось.  
Кунари целовала его руки и ребра, задрав полу ткани, втягивая к себе. От пупка, трогательной телесной запятой на бледном животе, к прохладному мечу амулета, пока не добралась до губ.  
Его пальцы скользнули по ее рогам, ощупывая со слепым восторгом, и впервые она что-то так отчетливо ощущала ими. Она не думала, что у нее столько мест, прикосновения к которым сводят с ума.  
  
— Мерваад, — прошептал человеческий мужчина, лежа под ней. — Мерваад, ты нужна мне.  
  
И вены заполнились розовым чувством, опьянение задействовало новые нервные центры. Ее будто стало больше. Больше места для эмоций.  
Его совсем, совсем не смущали ее рога. Он не выпускал их ни на секунду, пока она расстегивала его брюки, желая наконец посмотреть на него целиком. И когда справилась, то села на колени, рассматривая.  
Тело светилось. Переливаясь блестками, как на красивейших орлейских платьях. Карвер приподнялся, нагой и уязвимый перед ней, его глаза потемнели до синего, а губы все еще блестели от слюны их поцелуя.  
Дурманящая мысль, что все эти блестки должны быть ее, заполнила разум. То, что от него осталось. Ведь она могла провести языком по ним и заполучить этот свет. Вместе с ним самим.  
Она целовала его живот и бедра, наслаждаясь его вкусом и возбуждением, как тягучим вином на кончике языка. А все вокруг вращалось лишней декорацией дешевого театра. Комната, постель, окно, вид за ним, мир.  
Мерваад не помнила, как оказалась без одежды сама, но его руки на ее голой спине, когда он был сверху, ощущались так ярко, словно он касался нее сквозь кожу. Запускал пальцы в ее мягкую сущность под твердой оболочкой, а ее кровь вместе с счастьем омывали их кончики, давая держать себя, словно за ниточки куклы-марионетки.  
  
— Мерваад, — прошептал он снова, целуя ее в затылок. Гладя бедра и бока, растворяясь в ней.  
  
Он не боялся ни рогов, ни метки, прикоснувшись губами к тыльной стороне левой ладони, и взял ее целиком, ничего не упустив. Занял собой и принял ее в себя.  
  
— Мерваад.  
  
Ей никогда так сильно не нравилось свое имя, как тогда, когда он произносил его, будучи с ней. Хотелось умереть в этот момент и жить вечно, проживая его снова и снова, как концентрированную единицу счастья.  
  
— Мерваад.  
  
Шум дождя за окнами, смывающего с земли следы и грязь, был настолько явственным, словно тот сам лился на нее. Крик иволги в нем казался надрывным плачем, вот только по ком могла плакать птица? Дождь касался своими холодными пальцами живым существом и ее, и его, соединяя природой.  
Но он был таким холодным.  
  
— Мерваад, что с тобой случилось? Ты слышишь нас?  
  
Голос Карвера стал глуше, хотя он был так близко, невозможно близко.  
Она уткнулась лицом в подушку, глуша свой стон, и ткань наволочки перестала отпускать ее. Прилипла к лицу клочками, будто подушка была из мягкого теста. А тело ее маленького человеческого любовника вдруг стало таким легким, что она не могла его чувствовать, только слышать. Но этого было достаточно.  
  
— Мерваад!  
  
…  
  
Хоук попытался перевернуть тело леди Инквизитора, но та лишь оттолкнула его.  
На небе собирались тучи, и мелкие ледяные капли дождя уже пощипывали лица.  
Он нашел ее через некоторое время, как раз после того, как они воссоединились с Быком и Дорианом.  
  
— Я оставил ее всего на несколько минут, — сказал он разочарованно. Разочарованный больше в самом себе, чем в обстоятельствах.  
  
Второй кунари посмотрел на него вскользь, но ничего не сказал. Ему нужно было пытаться достучаться до Адаар.  
Обхватив ее за талию, тот оторвал ее от грязной земли и легко взял на руки.  
Досада, страх и ужас кипели внутри Карвера. Во всем виноват был только он сам. Если бы он не… не подумал, что может что-то сделать сам, не оставил ее, с ней бы такого не случилось.  
Она не теряла сознания и все еще была где-то тут. Ее тело дергалось, будто крупно дрожало от холода, а глаза, смотревшие сквозь приоткрытые веки, видели что-то, чего в действительности перед ними не было.  
  
Хоук стиснул кулаки, упрямо идя за несущим ее Быком и Дорианом, смотрящим в ее лицо, словно пытаясь понять, где она.  
Он все испортил. Из-за него с ней что-то случилось. Храмовник успел подумать первую часть мысли о том, что он здесь лишний и все только портит, когда расслышал ее тихий голос:  
  
— Карвер.  
  
Он ускорил шаг.  
  
…  
  
Каллен уставился в стену, в которую упирался его взгляд, и слушал. Его зрачки в глазах плясали, но он не рисковал закрыть их, потому что это значило — упасть в омут.  
Все тело окутывала тянущая слабость, расползающаяся вместе с кровью по всем органам. Кожа казалась ненадежной накидкой, через которую внутрь проникал сквозняк, но от него было не прохладно, а жарко.  
Резерфорд чах. Состояние постоянного бессилия и апатии окутывало его и, как ему казалось, с каждым днем все плотнее.  
Письмо от леди Инквизитора, доставленное около часа назад, лежало перед ним раскрытое, внимательно прочтенное, но не проанализированное. Было сложно собраться мыслями. Он честно не пытался сделать это последние пять минут.  
  
Темная голова Хоука между его ног соразмерено двигалась вверх и вниз, погружая его под покрова гедонистических кущей, за которыми не виднелся горизонт.  
  
Каллену не нравилось, что происходило в Брайтвигге, во что они вновь были впутаны. Ему не нравилось, что Адаар занималась этим всего лишь с парой товарищей, когда могла воспользоваться помощью военных сил Инквизиции. Это было безопаснее.  
Но он уже представлял этот диалог. «Я же дал своему несносному братцу свободу, и ты ей дай. Она заслужила доверие».  
Логические мысли ускользнули сквозь решетку физического, выстраемого ощущениями ниже.  
Мужчина сжал волосы Уилда слабой ладонью, пока умелый рот приближал его к финалу. Как бы хотелось его просто оттянуть. Не в дешевом желании продлить телесное удовольствие, но из-за надежды на то, что после того, как он закончит, тьма не придет, как приходит каждый раз, когда Резерфорд остается один на один с собой.  
  
Письмо под его локтем помялось. Каллен закусил губы, жмурясь и отплывая в сторону от берега серой унылой реальности, наполненной жаждой, болью и страхами. Острову, огороженный от остального мира, граничащий с ним, но не пускающий никого внутрь, остров спокойствия, уверенности и легкости, который дарил ему Хоук, казался близким в такие моменты.  
Они иногда говорили об этом, когда было настроение, о том, как бы забавно было бы… жить вдвоем. Целоваться по утрам и не скрывать ни от кого это хрупкое и трепетное, что соединяло их. Это были только разговоры, которые отграничивались от реальности так же, как жизнь каждого из них. Беглого мага, попадающего в сотню неприятностей, и генерала армии, от которого зависело так много.  
Этим мечтам было не стать реальностью, и этим они были так сладки, как крошки сахара, попадающие на безвкусное месиво пшенной каши.  
Каллен наклонился, целуя вздрогнувшего Уилда в макушку за несколько секунд до своего оргазма, чтобы показать, что он тут. По-особенному тут. Не молча принимает его ласки, но ценит их и его.  
Хоук на коленях перед ним поднял лицо, и Резерфорд смял его губы поцелуем, стремясь впитать часть себя самого, семя, в котором, как и в нем всем, еще могли оставаться отголоски лириума, и часть него — Хоука, — столь же яркую и восхитительную.  
  
Уилд всегда говорил, что ему это необходимо куда больше, чем Каллену, и тот был внутри благодарен за эту неправду.  
  
— В Брайтвигге творится что-то демоническое, — не делая паузу, чтобы не нужно было опомниться и осознавать, что все мысли были всего лишь мыслями, начал бывший храмовник. — То, что соратники Карвера до сих пор не найдены, мне совсем не нравится.  
— По крайней мере, с ним самим все в порядке, — Хоук вновь облегченно вздохнул, совсем не так, как если бы действительно не заботился о брате. — Инквизитор уверяет.  
— Да, она… — Резерфорд замолчал, прислушиваясь к себе.  
  
Темные волны, стремящиеся унести его в океан, так часто лизавшие его ноги, не подступали, а если подступали, то достаточно медленно.  
Смахнув испарину, он выдохнул.  
Уилд выпрямился, застегивая собственные брюки, и, вытерев руку о матерчатую салфетку на столе, сел рядом и взял кубок.  
  
— Интересно, что они пишут про другого храмовника, — мужчина поболтал ногами, глотая воду.  
  
Он говорил так спокойно и непринужденно, будто не между ними сейчас происходило что-то интимное.  
Каллен некоторое время молчал, рассматривая его лицо.  
Хоук доставил ему удовольствие, и не только грешным наслаждением, но и просто своей близостью, которая, как плотина, сдерживала рвущийся на него поток страха, боли и ненависти к себе.  
  
— Ты о том, что он не найден? — Резерфорд вновь пробежался глазами по тексту. — Да, про это никаких вестей. Даже Лелиана не в курсе.  
— Зато в городке, где был мой друг, — напомнил Уилд, — тела все же были найдены. Готов поспорить на свою правую руку, этот тоже убит.  
— Но об этом ничего.  
— Правильно, потому что сейчас это без надобности.  
  
Каллен нахмурился.  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
Соскользнув со стола на стул, стоящий рядом, Хоук стал на него коленями и оперся о столешницу локтями. Пододвинув к себе одно из писем, он не всерьез взглянул на него и пожал плечами.  
  
— Мне кажется, довольно удачно совпало то, что нашли тела, и после этого тут же сбежал Клод, — он поковырял ногтем бумагу, где были указаны даты.  
— Ты полагаешь, эти два события связаны? — Каллен напрягся, вглядываясь в буквы.  
— А ты нет? — его бровь изогнулась.  
  
Резерфорд промолчал, соглашаясь с ним.  
  
— Думаю, им не стоит пытаться искать этого храмовника живым. И не думаю, что он вообще всплывет.  
— Почему?  
— Я считаю, — Хоук шумно потянул воздух носом, — что тогда подобное разбрасывание изувеченных тел не было небрежностью. Это могло быть знаком. Что все готово, и Клод может бежать.  
— Но это бессмысленно. Почему ты уверен, что они не оставят следов здесь?  
— Потому что им нужно где-то обосноваться.  
— Но воссоединиться с Клодом у них все же не вышло.  
— Да, кто-то убил его, — Уилд положил голову на локти. — И выяснить кто — сейчас самое главное.  
  
Каллен достал новую бумагу и начал писать.  
Он замер всего на минуту, отвлекаясь на силуэт Хоука, смотрящего в окно.  
В голове было тихо. Тихо и прекрасно.


	8. Chapter 8

Адаар видела уголком глаза пятно сидящего рядом, но поворачиваться и смотреть, кто это именно, не было сильного желания. Она чувствовала стыд и боль во всем теле, словно ее катили с горы. Может быть, и катили.  
Мягкие подушки под головой, помогающие ей и рогам лежать на спине, казались слишком скользкими. Она подумала, что если пошевелится хоть на дюйм, то они спадут на пол, раскрывая, что она уже пришла в себя.  
  
Тяжелый вздох рядом отвлек Инквизитора от попыток скрыться. Она повернула голову и все же сбила подушки.  
  
Карвер, сидящий рядом на стуле, выпрямил спину. Его лицо едва заметно просияло.  
  
— Привет, — пробормотала Мерваад, садясь.  
  
Она огляделась. Она была в своей комнате, хотя та и выглядела несколько странно. Не так, как вчера. Не так ярко и… что было вчера?  
Адаар поерзала, оценивая, что она все еще в одежде, пусть и в меньшем количестве, чем была одета… и… ох. Что же вчера было?!  
Кажется, она была близка с Хоуком. Вот почему он здесь.  
  
— Привет, — мягко ответил он через некоторое время.  
  
Мерваад оценила, что он не выглядел так смущенно, как она, хотя некоторое волнение при нем все еще оставалось.  
Она перевернулась на бок, и одеяло сползло с ее груди, обнажая исподнюю рубаху. Но вряд ли, если у них что-то было, она могла его чем-то удивить.  
Кунари не была особой, что относилась к этим вещам так просто, как все вокруг. Она даже не поняла, как позволила вчерашнему случиться. Хотя… смотря на Хоука, она не жалела.  
  
И вот не она, а он удивил ее, молниеносно взлетая со стула и отворачиваясь.  
  
— Я тут, — Карвер закашлялся, — решил справиться, как ты себя чувствуешь после вчерашнего.  
— М-м, хорошо, — кунари мало что помнила, но на всякий случай ткнула пальцем в небо: — Мне понравилось. А тебе?  
— Что именно? — не понял он, все-таки возвращаясь взглядом к ней.  
— Ну, — Адаар поболтала ногой под одеялом. — Секс. Ты был хорош. Кажется.  
— Какой… секс? — его пальцы схватились за спинку стула. — Я? Был? Хорош?  
  
Он говорил так ошарашенно, будто к нему было не применимо слово «хорош» в принципе. Теперь она испытала неловкость. Садясь, она завернулась в покрывало по самые глаза и нахмурилась.  
  
— А что вчера было?  
— Ты… — мужчина вздохнул, — после таверны, где мы следили за тем типом, я… мне жаль, но я упустил, как ты пропала из виду, и тебя чем-то отравили.  
— Отравили?  
— Мы нашли тебя в овраге, ты долго не приходила в себя и… назвала мое имя.  
  
Леди Инквизитор взялась за голову, судорожно пытаясь из гор воспоминаний выскрести те, которые касались пропущенного вчерашнего вечера. Места пробелов, смешанные с тем, что, как она думала, вчера произошло, кружились пьяным вихрем, скрывая от нее реальную картинку.  
Она помнила дождь. Она помнила Карвера. Она помнила крик иволги.  
  
— Ты сказала, что… — Хоук кашлянул, — я был хорош. Ты о чем?  
— Неважно.  
  
Разгневанная Адаар наконец осознала всю глубину произошедшего. Она подскочила со своего места, оборачивая постельное белье вокруг себя, как балахон, и сердито начала искать обувь.  
  
— Меня отравили, — четко сказала она, глядя на удивленного Карвера. — Если кто-то думает, что этот фокус пройдет так просто, то вот уж нет.  
  
Она была готова уничтожать.  
  
…  
  
Бык едва успел галантно приоткрыть дверь перед Адаар, а она уже влетела в таверну разъяренной фурией.  
Кунари пожал плечами, переглядываясь с Дорианом. По крайней мере, спаслись от дружеского огня.  
  
Утром внутри было очень тихо. Одна из прислужниц мела пол длинной метлой, вторая полоскала в корыте за приоткрытой дверью плошки, оставшиеся после завтрака тех, кто успел зайти сюда до полудня. За стойкой хозяина таверны не было.  
  
С утра Мерваад была в таком настроении, что с легкостью бы насадила его на нож, едва войдя в кабак, но сейчас, когда его не было на месте, а внутри царило утренние уныние и леность, весь пыл сошел на нет.  
  
— А где этот? — громко спросила она у полощущей, кивая на место, где раньше стоял хозяин. Имени кунари так и не узнала.  
  
Сейчас мысль о том, что она с такой легкостью приняла какое-то питье из рук человека, даже чьего имени не знала, казалась дичью.  
  
— Господин Корден? — переспросила девушка, приближаясь к ней.  
  
Обтерев руки о фартук, она уперла их в бока и внимательно осмотрела чужаков. Возможно, она была его заместительницей.  
  
— Как бы его ни звали, — Адаар оперлась о стойку и махнула рукой, — от ответа он не уйдет. Где он?  
— Господин Корден не появлялся тут с самого утра, — девушка ответила серьезно.  
  
Бык кивнул, отмечая, что она не лжет, чтобы выгородить хозяина.  
  
— И где же он живет? — нетерпеливо спросила леди Инквизитор, решив во что бы то ни стало выведать правду.  
— Я могу посмотреть в его комнате, — медленно проговорила прислужница, продолжая рассматривать их. — Что мне передать ему?  
  
Адаар открыла рот, чтобы высказаться, но, прикинув в уме, поспешно сменила тактику. Вряд ли он захочет появляться, если узнает, по какому они тут поводу.  
  
— Дело срочное, — она распахнула свою накидку, показывая самый кончик чистой бумаги для писем, торчащий из внутреннего кармана. — Очень личное письмо. Нужно передать из рук в руки.  
— Хм, — девушка задумалась.  
  
Она не была слишком умна, ей этого объяснения хватило.  
Подобрав полы юбки, она перешагнула через порожек и пошла к лестнице на второй этаж. Что ж, этот господин Корден не сбежит от них через окно.  
  
— Все это странно пахнет, — покачал головой Дориан.  
— Дешевым мылом, — Бык взглянул на оставленную на стойке тарелку, по которой все еще стекала пена.  
  
Карвер, все еще чувствующий свою вину за вчерашнее, молчал.  
  
Прошло почти пять минут, и леди Инквизитор уже исполнилась решимости самолично подняться наверх и поторопить прислужницу, когда, громко топая, та сама спустилась вниз. Лицо у нее было озадаченное.  
  
— Боюсь, что вы не сможете передать письмо господину Кордену, — мягко сказала она. — Он в данный момент отсутствует.  
— Не появлялся утром, теперь отсутствует, — Бык тихонько цыкнул: «непорядок здесь, непорядок».  
— Я на самом деле не знаю, где он, — серьезно сказала девушка, складывая руки перед собой. Я не очень важная птица, чтобы докладывать мне такие вещи.  
— А что насчет других вещей? — надавил он.  
  
Адаар взглянула на него, пытаясь понять, чего он хочет добиться, и он спокойно моргнул ей, тем самым давая понять, что держит ситуацию под контролем.  
  
— Вчера нам продали кое-что, — сказал Бык. — Ты ведь должна знать, что именно.  
— Что «кое-что»? — она нахмурилась, но дрожь в ее голосе выдала ее. Она знала, о чем речь.  
— Ты поняла, — продолжил он.  
  
Девушка сделала маленький шажок назад, вновь оглядывая их. Двух здоровенных кунари, храмовника и человека, не лишенного загадочности — явно мага. Она молчала некоторое время, представляя, от кого перепадет больше — от хозяина, чьи секреты она выдаст, или от группы вооруженных людей, стоящих перед ней прямо сейчас.  
  
— Я знаю немного, — быстро сказала она. — Господин занимается этим всем сам.  
— Этим всем?  
  
Прислужница взглянула на вторую служанку, продолжающую подметать пол, и снизила голос до шепота.  
  
— «Солнцем».  
— «Солнцем»? — теперь не поняла Адаар. — Так это называется?  
— Да, — девушка сглотнула, опуская глаза. — Нам просто предложили расширить ассортимент одной необычной вещью. Сказали, что отбоя не будет, если только начать.  
— Хм. И что же это за необычная вещь?  
— Я не знаю, — честно сказала она. — Ее привозят после полудня через день на повозке вместе с элем и вином, наверное, издалека. С юга.  
  
Инквизитор подумала о том, что Корден вчера говорил, будто осталось совсем мало. Значит, вчера это «солнце» не привозили. Могли привезти сегодня.  
  
— Я никогда не видела это лично, — вздохнула рассказчица. — Хозяин принимает товар, запирает его у себя. Это выглядит так загадочно и интересно.  
— И стоит кучу денег, — Адаар с недовольством вспомнила, как у нее ушел на это весь кошелек.  
— Вовсе нет, — покачала головой та. — Всего лишь десять серебряных.  
— Как? — возмутилась кунари. — Десять серебряных? Но он взял с меня намного больше.  
  
Она развернулась, смотря в лицо Быка, ища в нем поддержку. Тот наигранно недовольно цыкнул, но и этого хватило.  
  
— Я знаю, что это стоит десять серебряных. Первый раз.  
  
А вот это звучало интересно.  
  
— Первый раз?  
— Ну да, первый, — пожала плечами девушка. — Потом дороже.  
— Насколько дороже? — воскликнула Инквизитор.  
— Я не знаю, — фыркнула она, обороняясь. — Дороже и все. Каждая новая порция.  
— Но кто будет покупать на таких условиях?  
— Здесь нет ничего противозаконного. Мы никого не заставляли покупать что-то. Люди сами приходят раз за разом. Честно говоря, не помню, чтобы кто-то, кто взял первую порцию за десять серебряных, не пришел бы за новой за пятьдесят.  
— Дичь.  
  
Поняв, что больше из наивной прислужницы выудить не удастся, Адаар и ко покинули заведение.  
Неожиданно открывшиеся новые подробности ударили, словно обухом по голове.  
  
— Это не может быть законно, — заключила Мерваад, скрещивая руки на груди. — Я никогда не слышала о подобном… поднятии цен.  
— С учетом того, что все еще и платят их… — поддержал ее Бык, бросая взгляд на попрошаек. — Мне отчего-то кажется, что до появления этого «солнца» в городе, тут было не так много нищих.  
  
Адаар замолчала, рассматривая их и вспоминая его слова, сказанные раньше. Об ухоженных ногтях той бродяжки, о простоте, но качественности одежды. Мысль о том, что все эти люди — люди, потратившие все, приходя за новыми и новыми порциями напитка удовольствия, ужаснула.  
  
— Нам надо найти, откуда оно поступает.  
— Она сказала, что привозят вместе с элем и вином издалека, — напомнил Карвер, осторожно проникая в разговор.  
— Вряд ли издалека, учитывая, что за дерьмо происходит совсем рядом, — не согласился Бык. — От того, что его доставляют на повозке, расстояние не увеличивается.  
— И что же нам делать? — спросила Инквизитор.  
— Было бы неплохо проследить за доставкой в таверну. Сколько там у нас до полудня?  
  
Нужно было найти, откуда росли ноги у ситуации, что тут творилось. И если они хотели поспешить, то ждать еще два дня было нельзя.  
  
…  
  
Протоптанный сотнями копыт, протертый сотнями колес путь тракта выглядел очень отчетливо. Брайтвиггу повезло статься меж двумя крупными городами, от одного к другому которых курсировали повозки с товарами. С юга привозили оружие и латы, изготовляемые мастерами в городе близ рудников, с севера, самой границы с Орлеем, везли ткани и украшения. Когда дело доходило до выпивки, на Брайтвигг, должно быть, приходились и южный эль, и северное сладкое вино.  
  
— Чем больше мы ждем, тем больше я сомневаюсь в успехе, — внес нотку скепсиса в их пост Дориан.  
  
Останавливаться на самой дороге не хотелось — они могли с легкостью сойти за разбойников, которые только и устраивают свои гнезда вдоль трактов, надеясь поживиться за счет проезжающих торговцев. Поэтому было решено отойти прочь с обзора, что, впрочем, не помешало тевинтерцу совершить несколько нетерпеливых рейдов до дороги и обратно.  
Забросив край светлой мантии за локоть, он вновь прошелся до края, где прерывалась трава и начиналась утопающая в пыли тырса. Остановившись, он приложил руку козырьком к голове, выглядывая горизонт, пожал плечами и вернулся к остальным.  
  
— Никто не обещал, что доставка будет вовремя, — резонно заметила Адаар. — К тому же «после полудня» довольно растяжимое понятие.  
— Не когда дело касается бизнеса, — осадил ее Бык. — Деньги и платят за то, чтобы товар был вовремя.  
— Поучи меня бизнесу.  
  
Он с удивлением посмотрел на нее, и ей пришлось признать, что она тоже была несколько раздражена.  
То, что кунари сочла мгновенным действием, в итоге сталось вялым ожиданием в кустах.  
Злость за то, что позволила себя обкрутить, смешивалась с беспокойством. Адаар вспоминала о том, что сказала прислужница о том, что все, кто пробовали солнце раз, всегда приходили снова. Мерваад перебирала ощущения внутри себя, пытаясь — но и страшась — найти новую жажду, которая позволит понять, что с ней что-то не так. Ничего не было.  
  
А еще Карвер.  
Инквизитор старалась не возвращаться памятью к их утреннему разговору, потому что едва ей удавалось возродить воспоминания о нем, о постыдной беседе и таком поспешном решении о происшествии ночью, ей хотелось с разбегу удариться головой о стену, чтобы вытрясти все оттуда.  
Что он теперь подумает? Что она спит со всеми? Вот это стыд и позор.  
Но ведь это было не так. Если бы ей и хотелось сделать это с кем-то не раздумывая, то…  
Адаар вздохнула и перевела взгляд на дорогу, навостряя уши. Надеясь различить цокот копыт и постукивание деревянных колес о ракушечник, она выделяла в окружающем только тяжелое дыхание Быка, уперевшегося лбом в древко своей секиры, и отдаленное пение птиц.  
  
— Мне начинает казаться, тут мог быть какой-то объездной путь, — поделился Дориан, бросая взгляд на темнеющее небо.  
  
Но это было всего лишь облаком, набежавшим на солнце.  
  
— Я бы не стал объезжать, — медленно проговорил кунари в ответ на его размышления.  
— Почему? — спросил Карвер.  
  
Адаар стоило усилий не повернуться на его голос — с утра она его еще не слышала.  
  
— Слишком рискованно. Заводить отдельный транспорт под перевоз только одного товара, — произносил Бык фразы медленно, устало. Ему самому надоела эта пауза. — Гораздо удобнее спрятать что-то на виду. Что-то незаконное среди законного.  
— Это нас ни к чему не приводит, — оборвал его Дориан. — У меня подозрение, что это вообще заброшенный тракт. Сколько человек проехали мимо за все это время? Двое?  
— Технически проехал один. Второй прошел пешком.  
  
Закатив глаза, маг вновь прокурсировал к дороге. На этот раз его маршрут не был столь быстрым.  
Оперевшись о посох, он присмотрелся к чему-то вдали. Солнце вновь выскочило из-за тучи, и тот прищурился, ловя в блестящем горизонте какую-то точку.  
  
— Что там? — тут же обратила внимание на его поведение леди Инквизитор. — Едет кто-то?  
— Как раз-таки не едет, — не поворачиваясь, заметил Павус. — Там кто-то остановился.  
— Может быть, заметили нас, — встревожился Карвер.  
  
Он отошел от дерева, на которое опирался, собираясь приблизиться к Дориану, но потом передумал.  
  
— Или чего-то ждут.  
  
Не рискнув идти по дороге, Инквизитор и ее соратники двинулись напрямую через деревья, растущие по обочине. Путь они замедляли, но делали их прибытие не таким очевидным.  
  
Повозка, остановившаяся в ста пятидесяти ярдах от них, была запряжена гнедой кобылой. Не упустив возможности перекусить, она тянулась губами к траве, растущей рядом.  
Набросив вожжи на крюк, на сидении располагался пожилой мужчина. На его коленях лежал платок, в котором оказались завернуты кусок хлеба и размякшего от тепла за его пазухой сыра. Казалось, будто он просто приостановился, чтобы отобедать, если бы это не было такое странное место.  
  
Увидев Адаар, выходящую из-за кустов, старик перестал жевать и опустил руку на сидение в отчаянной надежде нашарить кинжал и защититься. Когда его глаза различили за ней еще троих, он опустил руку и вздохнул. Силы были не равны.  
На всякий случай он притворился, что ничего не происходит, если эти путники намерились просто пройти мимо.  
  
— Ждем кого-то? — громко спросила кунари.  
  
Мужчина встрепенулся.  
  
— Не неприятностей уж точно, — попробовал отшутиться он, слабо улыбаясь, — просто усталый торговец сделал небольшой перерыв на легкую трапезу перед продолжением пути.  
— И куда направляетесь? — вопрос снова задавала Инквизитор, но взгляд незнакомца был прикован к Быку, обходящему повозку кругом.  
— Развожу эль и брагу, мне везде рады.  
— И в Брайтвигге?  
— И в Брайтвигге.  
  
Закончив круг почета, кунари остановился по левую сторону от повозки.  
  
— Не проще ли было остановиться прямо там? — протянул он. — В полумиле ведь отсюда. И в таверне посидеть можно, и на девок-разносчиц посмотреть.  
— Я… не подумал, — старик робко коснулся вожжей. В его голове наверняка промелькнула мысль подстегнуть кобылку и попытаться уехать отсюда, но он уже понял, что им что-то от него надо, так что просто они его не отпустят, да и кобыла груженную повозку быстро не утянет.  
— Или подумал.  
  
Адаар отступила назад, передавая Быку пальму первенства в этой беседе. Он всегда выглядел более угрожающим, нежели любой из ее окружения, даже когда пытался казаться милым.  
Тяжелая серая рука кунари-наемника погладила гнедую шею лошади.  
  
— Сколько тебе платят за то, что ты довозишь отсюда до таверны в Брайтвигге?  
— Я не знаю, о чем…  
— Чем меньше лжи, тем лучше.  
  
Мужчина понурил голову. Украдкой он поглядывал то на бочки, за которые отвечал, то на оружие встретившихся на его пути чужаков. Он не мог бежать.  
  
— У меня семья, — пробормотал он.  
  
Не видя сочувствия в их глазах, старик вздохнул.  
  
— Золотой за каждый раз. Пятьдесят серебряных мне платят при погрузке, пятьдесят — хозяин таверны.  
— Большие деньги, — хмыкнул Дориан, — за большое дело.  
— Ты знаешь, что доставляешь? — не удержалась Адаар, все же проникнувшись к торговцу.  
— Просто небольшой кувшин, — тот совсем сдался. — Я остановился здесь всего раз, и ко мне подошел мужчина. Он предложил легкую работу, и это действительно было легко. Я не знаю, что я перевозил. Я не думал, что это незаконно.  
— И тем не менее.  
— Вы сдадите меня властям? — его голос прозвучал с надеждой. Он явно представлял перспективу провести время в тюрьме более приятной, чем пребывание с вооруженными до зубов тремя господами и леди, которые один Создатель знает, как могли с ним поступить.  
  
Бык обернулся на Мерваад, ожидая ее решения.  
  
— Вы еще не получили товар сегодня, верно?  
— Да.  
  
Кунари погладила себя по подбородку.  
  
— Но должны, верно?  
— Да.  
— Тогда мы хотели бы за этим проследить.  
— Я не уверен, что могу…  
— И, возможно, власти ничего не узнают.  
  
Старик вздохнул.  
  
Идея была не бог весть какая. Торговец, взволнованный за то, что его дело оказалось раскрытым, нервничал и уже не мог продолжить есть, как раньше. Затолкав еду обратно в платок, он сунул его себе под куртку и угрюмо сел, смотря вдаль.  
Густая листва на другой стороне дороги хорошо скрывала, но ее все же было недостаточно для всех. Быку пришлось отойти назад, чтобы не мелькнуть серым пятном среди зелени.  
Толстый пиджак Адаар, некогда отдающий изумрудом, смотрелся на фоне деревьев очень натурально. Как, впрочем, и ее рога. Издалека они могли сойти за ветки. Она понадеялась, что не зацепится ими за настоящий куст, когда будет выбираться из своего укрытия.  
  
Никого не было первые пять, десять и даже пятнадцать минут. Дориан уже хотел психануть и вновь начать свои выходы к дороге, когда по ту сторону наконец начало что-то происходить.  
  
Торговец вздрогнул, когда с ним заговорили.  
Леди Инквизитор напрягла слух, чтобы не упустить ни слова.  
  
— Я немного задержался, — произнес незнакомый голос.  
  
Из-за повозки человека видно не было, только его ноги за колесами.  
  
— Да, я… — торговец кашлянул, — я заметил.  
  
Ноги подошли к повозке совсем близко. Из-за сидения показалась голова. Непримечательное лицо, темные волосы.  
  
Карвер подумал, что видел его. Точно мог где-то видеть. Должно быть, в то время, что оба были в Круге Киркволла.  
Значит, солнце, чем бы это ни было, исходило от этих магов. Как удивительно.  
Необдуманно подаваясь вперед, чтобы получше рассмотреть человека и сопоставить его со вчерашней фигурой, за которой гнался, и из-за чего потерял из виду Адаар, он обхватил дерево рукой.  
Он подумал, зачем было доставлять товар в таверну через посредника, переплачивая, если можно было доставлять это лично? Конечно, если маг не пытался скрыть всякую причастность к этому делу. Но Хоук не думал, что он настолько не тщеславен.  
  
Небольшой кувшин, напоминающий по форме старую скалку, перекочевал из рук незнакомца в руки торговца. Тот ничего не мог с собой поделать, периодически смотря в их сторону, и на это маг не мог не обратить внимания.  
  
Приподнявшись на носках, он выглянул из-за повозки, пытаясь в зелени разглядеть то, на что смотрел старик.  
  
Карвер слишком поздно отошел назад, солнечный луч выловил его доспех, бликуя среди деревьев.  
Маг оскалился, вырывая кувшин обратно и бросился наутек.  
  
Адаар выдохнула. Наконец. Действие. Она кинулась следом за ним.  
Уже краем уха она услышала, как торговец пришпоривает кобылу и исчезает с места действия. Ветви хлестали по лицу. Где-то слышались топот Быка и лязг доспехов Карвера. Мимо стрелой промелькнула светлая мантия Дориана.  
  
Снова погоня. Перепрыгивая через куст, Мерваад тяжело дышала и упаднически думала, что снова удача здесь не на их стороне. Их много, а противник один, к тому же без отягощающих доспехов. Но они не могли его упустить!  
Она подумала, что им пригодилось бы даже чудо.  
  
Дориан был тем еще чудом.  
В воздухе запахло грозой, когда его руки извергли из небытия его магию — лиловую молнию, обгоняющую соперника. Вонзаясь в дерево на его пути, с острым треском, разрезающим воздух вокруг, она пронзила его сердцевину, раскалывая прямо перед ними.  
Адаар в панике затормозила, оглядываясь, откуда упадет дерево, и шум листвы впереди показал путь.  
  
Отрезанный от отступления, маг оглядывался. Справа подходил Бык, волоча за собой тяжелую секиру. Слева Карвер уже обнажил меч. Прямо перед Мерваад Дориан не двигался с места, между его пальцев все еще плясали искры.  
  
Маг вновь показал зубы, понимая, что иного выхода, чем схватка, у него нет.  
Глаза Адаар метнулись к сосуду, который тот все еще держал в руке. Наверное, там намного, намного больше солнца, чем получила она в первый раз. В конечностях отозвалась приятная слабость, обещаемая им. Спокойствие. Фантазии.  
Наверное, она сможет оставить себе немного перед тем, как отдать исследовать все остальное. Она просто попробует еще раз и убедится, что у нее нет зависимости и все…  
  
— Нет!  
  
Рука кунари сжалась в кулак, когда маг с размаху бросил сосуд о камень у своих ног. Глиняная поделка раскололась десятками кусков, выплескивая прозрачную тягучую жидкость, тут же впитывающуюся в почву.  
  
— Карвер, — она с трудом сосредоточилась на том, как маг позвал Хоука.  
  
Храмовник нахмурился.  
  
— Джофф.  
— Все-таки решил присоединиться к своим товарищам, — мужчина отступил назад, чтобы иметь всех четверых в поле зрения.  
— О чем ты говоришь? — фыркнул тот.  
— О, ты знаешь, о чем я говорю.  
  
Инквизитор перевела взгляд на Карвера. Знал ли? Или обманывал? Как бы то ни было, они были знакомы.  
  
— Если ты сделал что-то с ними, отправишься вслед за Клодом, — сквозь зубы процедил Хоук.  
— О-хо-хо, я на это надеюсь.  
  
Адаар слишком поздно заметила кинжал в руках мага. Она дернулась вперед, боясь, что он может запустить им в кого-то, но опоздала.  
  
Лезвие скользнуло вдоль его запястья, канавка заполнилась светлой кровью, вырисовывая узор.  
Бык с шумом втянул воздух, различая изменения.  
  
Джофф улыбался, когда кожа на его лице треснула, выпуская плоть приглашенного им в свое тело демона.  
За спинами замелькали дымчатые силуэты призраков. 


	9. Chapter 9

Бык грязно выругался, и Адаар нехотя на него оглянулась, пытаясь выстроить в голове красочный образ, порожденный его цветастым выражением. Она собиралась вернуться к нему позже, когда все будет окончено.  
Уродливое тело демона, склизкое, с налипшими на него клоками ткани разорванной мантии скукожилось; складки кожи забугрились. И словно чуть сдувшись, оно вновь набрало в себя атмосферы, разрастаясь, как гриб под дождем.  
Темные фигуры призраков, мигающие в полумраке лесного купола, приблизились. Погасая в одних местах, они проявлялись в других и каждый раз были все ближе.  
  
Карвер обнажил меч, оборачиваясь к товарищам.  
  
— Я прикрою, — бросил он остальным, окружающих одержимого.  
  
Инквизитор кивнула, но он уже этого не видел, бросаясь на тени.  
  
Сцепив зубы, Мерваад обернулась к демону.  
Она как никогда понимала Быка, встречаясь с демонами. Он говорил о них редко, чаще шепотом и всегда — с плохо сдерживаемым отвращением.  
Гадкие комки плоти — искривленного Тенью тела носителя, — налепленные друг на друга, как клочья сырого фарша, смердели кровью и болью. _Оно_ таилось внутри, всегда внутри, под слоем кожи и разума, но оно было там. В один момент она видела перед собой обыкновенного человека, такого же, как десятки других, окружающих ее и подбирающихся так близко. В другой — он превращался в демонское месиво, не знающее ничего, кроме гнева и жажды уничтожать все, что было в этом мире. Чуждое взращенной на ненависти к свету твари.  
  
Безгубый сизый рот распахнулся, издавая заутробный вой, перерастающий в рык.  
Адаар не успела пригнуться, заклятие мага, подвластное его новой сущности, метнулось невидимым ударом в ее грудь, отбрасывая назад. Демон оказался силен.  
  
Бык был удачливее. Воспользовавшись моментом, он сумел подобраться к твари сзади. Расправив уродливые руки, она переключалась с Дориана на Мерваад, награждая их колкими выпадами своей магии и лишь недовольно рыча от электрических зарядов тевинтерца, проходящих для нее почти бесследно. Кунари рассчитывал на время, которое у него будет, чтобы сделать один, но точный удар. Однако едва он успел занести свою секиру, темные когти призраков впились в него со спины, с силой оттягивая назад. Взор помутнел.  
  
По собственным словам, Павус был знатоком всех видов магии, но позволял себе использовать лишь некоторые. Для своей и всеобщей безопасности. Вот зачем было вызывать огненный смерч, управляться которым он мог постольку-поскольку, в надежде на то, что больше урона он нанесет противникам, а не товарищам? Нет, конечно, силы свои Дориан тоже знал и не рассчитывал на большее, чем мог.  
Его нескромный опыт встреч с одержимыми показывал, что его магия в большинстве своем проходит при столкновении с их телами безвредно для них. Но это не значило, что он не мог применять ее к другим предметам.  
Меткий пас электричества выжег подобравшегося близко призрака, оставляя на траве черный сажевый след. Маг взволнованно огляделся. Храмовник с Быком были заняты тенями, что кружили над ними, Адаар не могла приблизиться к демону. Ох, ну на кого же было им рассчитывать, как не на него? Как всегда.  
Отбившись от черного призрака, Дориан сосредоточился на том, что мог сделать. О, и он мог.  
  
Инквизитор зажмурилась от ослепительной розовой вспышки, озарившей их поляну, когда тевинтерское заклятие пролетело мимо. Даже одержимый, осознавая свою неуязвимость перед такой магией, на мгновения отвлекся от своей. Но это заклятие было предназначено не для него.  
Розовая молния вторглась в новое дерево за ним. Охваченное нематериальным пламенем, оно рухнуло следом, как и его предшественник, удержавший мага от побега. Одержимый отшатнулся в сторону, унося свое тело в безопасное место, и этих мгновений хватило.  
Меч Адаар вонзился в его личное пространство, пусть и вовремя перехваченный противником.  
Он крал ее удары, вновь и вновь блокируя предплечьями, используемыми как щит. Силовое поле, сконцентрированное на них, оставляло их почти невредимыми.  
Снова и снова.  
Инквизитору казалось, что ни один бросок проходил бесследно, и они порождали еще больше гнева демона.  
Почти всю поляну заволокло темным призрачным полотном. Уже не спасало и то, что Дориан подключился к их истреблению. Питаясь злостью своего родителя, призраки ползли и ползи отовсюду, из всех трещин и крошечных щелок в Завесе, словно муравьи на мед.  
  
Их было слишком много. Кунари отвлеклась и снова оказалась в невыгодном положении. Прямо за ней шел бой, а демон без устали теснил ее новыми заклинаниями, выуживаемыми из остатков тела захваченного мага.  
Ей удалось задеть его, когда рваный выпад отбросил ее к дереву. Еще никогда она не чувствовала себя такой расхлябанной.  
Тяжело дыша, Мерваад взглянула на свою руку. Энергия Метки истерично бегала по ней зелеными искрами. Она ведь могла, могла сейчас сделать это — открыть Завесу. Прорвать немного, чтобы их затянуло обратной тягой туда. Она делала это раз или два, или даже несколько, но всегда была уверена в себе. Не как сейчас.  
Отголоски зова «солнца» в ее крови мешали сосредоточиться, но если это было единственным шансом…  
Она так демонски боялась задеть кого-то из товарищей, но выход оставался один.  
Глотая боль, шум в голове и неуверенность, Адаар стянула кожу перчатки. Рука дрожала, пришлось сперва сжать ее в кулак. А потом…  
Ничего не вышло.  
  
Движения в голове было так много, что призвать на помощь Тень не получилось. От обиды и злости Мерваад зарычала, но и гнев не дал ей ничего.  
Пасть одержимого распахнулась, наверняка он смеялся над ней, потому что хрип из самой его глубины не мог быть ничем другим.  
  
Мерваад сжала рукоять клинка обеими руками — одна из них все еще была голой, она ума не могла приложить, где упала перчатка, глаза не видели перед собой ясных контуров, пока блеск, точно такой же блеск, что выдал их, не замерцал прямо перед ней.  
Длинным прыжком — в него с учетом доспеха было вложено столько силы, что только диву можно было даваться, — Карвер оседлал спину демона.  
Лезвие его меча вскользнуло в бугристую красную спину, проходя насквозь. Конец, обагренный грязной кровью, показался из груди с другой стороны.  
Одержимый дернулся, стремясь стряхнуть его с себя, но Хоук не держался. Продолжая сжимать рукоять, он спрыгнул вниз, оттягивая за собой тело твари, как крючок тянет рыбу.  
  
Глаза Адаар заслезились — меч прошел через весь корпус, останавливаясь по центру, где раньше был живот мага. Рассеченное посередине, словно туша вскрываемого животного, тело извергло из себя ворох вонючих кишок и внутренностей, рушащихся на землю.  
Храмовник стиснул зубы, вытаскивая меч за собой. Не удерживаемый более чужой силой одержимый захрипел и пал клочьями уже бесполезной для хозяина плоти носителя.  
  
Призраки перестали воспроизводиться, и добить их было уже не так сложно.  
Бык недовольно фыркнул, когда последний испепелился заклинанием Дориана до того, как он успел добраться до него единолично, но в целом ничего не сказал.  
  
Ноги Адаар дрожали. Было стыдно смотреть на остальных. Она проявила слабость, и это было невыносимо больно. Ей казалось, будто она предала их. Кунари даже подходить к телу не решалась, пока остальные не оказались рядом.  
Она ждала порицания и разочарования в их взглядах, но этого не было. Бык погладил ее по плечу, улыбаясь ободряюще. Дориан кивнул с пониманием. Даже Карвер… Карвер смотрел на нее так, будто он просто рад, что с ней все хорошо. Может быть, они осознавали, что частично ее заминка — вина яда в ней. Может быть, они просто были… хорошими товарищами.  
  
— Минус один, — заметил кунари, кивая на тело. — Кто как, а я доволен.  
— Но остался еще один, — резонно заметил Хоук. — И найти его, как мне кажется, будет теперь сложнее.  
  
Леди Инквизитор слабо кивнула, соглашаясь с ними, и подошла ближе. Запах гниения, охвативший жертву еще на момент заселения демона, усилился. Только блевануть тут не хватает.  
Преодолевая брезгливость и не дыша, кунари вытянула из кровавого месива длинный кинжал, которым маг вскрыл себе вены. Узкое острое лезвие было узнаваемым.  
  
— Похоже на кое-что из вашей храмовничьей сбруи, — заметил Дориан.  
  
Адаар взглянула на Карвера. Тот потерянно пошарил у себя по бедру. Его кинжал был на месте. И он был… такой же.  
  
— Все еще не веришь в то, что эти маги и твои друзья заодно?  
— Это ничего не доказывает, — пробормотал Хоук.  
  
Но его лицо все равно побелело. Он уже не был ни в чем уверен.  
  
— По характеру тех ранений, — вклинился Бык, наверное, чтобы как-то вырулить из ситуации, — могу сказать, что это им закололи того первого мажка.  
— Что ты хочешь сказать?  
— Ну. Твои товарищи-храмовники могли убить его. А в ответ маги отомстили им. Это может быть похоже на трофей.  
— Нет.  
  
В горле загорчило. Мерваад было тяжело смотреть на Карвера, теряющегося от минуты к минуты. То он был храбрым и сильным, вытаскивая ее из боя и нанося решающий удар, а теперь мялся, как мальчик, заблудившийся в большом городе.  
  
— Или, что тоже интересная версия, — вновь предположил Павус, — у них было общее дело. И Клод этого не одобрил, поэтому его пришлось устранить. Своим.  
— Создатель, я не могу это слушать, — Карвер в панике взглянул на Адаар. — Ты тоже в это веришь?  
— Карвер…  
— Ты же говорила, что веришь мне!  
  
Инквизитор молчала. Ей было нечего сказать.  
Карвер стиснул губы. Он был оскорблен, но она не могла идти против всех. Как бы ей ни хотелось.  
  
— Понятно.  
  
Он вздохнул и опустил голову. Он сдался.  
А ей было так горько.  
  
…  
  
Красное вино было приторным, но на голодный желудок хорошо туманило и расслабляло тело. К тому же, куплено оно было далеко от проклятой таверны, поэтому Карвер хотел надеяться, что уж к нему «солнце» и прочие местные прибаутки отношения не имеют.  
Хозяин гостиницы поворчал, когда тот сел за стол внизу. Хотя еду тут не подавали, но помещение могло быть полезным для тех, кто брал ее с собой.  
  
Одним глотком ополовинив новый стакан, Хоук положил голову на руки.  
Чем больше в задаче было условий, тем больше неизвестных там оказывалось.  
Кто и почему убил Клода — это все еще оставалось загадкой. Были ли это его так называемые товарищи или же Гэвид и Анаис, одурманенные красным лирумом, или же они, но… по своим причинам. Он не мог поверить, чтобы они совершили такое. Особенно Анаис. Она была ему хорошей подругой и хорошим человеком. Нет, так поступить она бы не могла. Жаль, что они этого не знали. Все они.  
А еще это «солнце». Откуда оно бралось? Как его изготовляли? Зачем распространяли тут?  
Карвер задумался.  
Он бы понял, если бы этим бежавшие маги травили храмовников. Честно говоря, он так и подумал, когда услышал из письма Каллена, что в другом городе пропали несколько церковников, что позже были найдены убитыми. Скрепя сердце он осознавал, что магам есть за что их ненавидеть. Но они были всего лишь частью системы. Несовершенной, но системы. Однако это хотя бы имело смысл. А в чем был смысл продавать это простым людям, не имеющим никакого отношения к Церкви? Он не знал.  
  
Хоук прищурился недовольно, когда в зал подтянулся Бык со своими колбасками и Дориан. Маг что-то пробормотал о том, что чувствует себя одиноким и ненужным в своей комнате, пока Адаар забаррикадировалась у себя, а остальные расползлись кто куда. Тем более, только тут был хороший свет для того, что ему надо было.  
Карвер посмотрел в ту сторону, где они разместились по разные стороны одного стола. Маг, старательно ограждая бумагу от запахов колбас, делал какие-то, по его словам, заметки.  
  
— Да у нас второй Варрик, — заметил Бык, разгрызая толстую кишку, в которой было спрессовано мясо.  
— Я более изящный, — хмыкнул Павус, — к тому же, мало ли чего он там понапишет, я должен быть уверен, что мои деяния будут перенесены на бумагу с должным пиететом.  
— Ясно.  
  
Хоук обреченно обернулся. Он не рассчитывал на то, что они будут говорить. Они не казались той парой товарищей, у которых было много общих тем. А ему нужна была тишина.  
Он подумал о том, чтобы допить бутылку и пойти спать. Он слишком устал.  
  
— Пишешь, как ты здорово украл моего призрака? — поинтересовался кунари, пытаясь заглянуть через локоть.  
— Да, пишу, что все сделал я сам, пока вы мне тут только мешались, — съязвил тот.  
— Да уж, Крем любит сказки.  
  
В зале повисла тишина.  
  
— Не понял тебя, — Дориан поднял глаза.  
— Да понял ты, понял, — Бык подмигнул ему и вернулся к еде.  
  
Маг еще некоторое время молчал. Он водил кончиком пера по бумаге, но без чернил оно только царапало.  
  
— И давно ты знаешь?  
— Ну я догадывался, что он с кем-то мутит. Больно мечтательный стал. А теперь ты. С такой же физиономией. Еще и письма на тевине. Палишь себя, палишь.  
  
Павус пошевелил усами.  
  
— Ты что-то имеешь против?  
— А я могу, хех? — он облизал губы. — Нет, я только за. Ты хорошо на него влияешь. Если ты вообще можешь на кого-то хорошо влиять.  
— А ты хорошо влияешь на Адаар.  
— Я знаю.  
  
Хоук нахмурился. Ему казалось, речь шла об отношениях. Мага с кем-то… с кем-то еще. Но больше ему не понравилась отсылка к Адаар. Это же не могло значить, что у них с этим кунари что-то было? Не могло? Или могло? Тогда почему она так прореагировала на вероятность чего-то между ними? Будто была свободна.  
  
— Если ты сделаешь ему больно, я откручу тебе голову, — ровно сказал кунари.  
— Если ты сделаешь больно мне — он открутит тебе, — безапеляционно парировал Дориан. — И твою, кстати, удобнее откручивать, на ней уже ручки есть.  
  
Бык погладил себя по рогу.  
  
— Я в принципе удобный, — он крякнул и продолжил: — Ты же знаешь, что за ним нельзя ухаживать, как за девушкой?  
  
Павус так громко фыркнул, что пыль поднялась аж со стола Карвера.  
  
— Ты мог не заметить, но у меня нет опыта ухаживаний за девушками.  
— А, ну хорошо.  
  
Хоук почти ничего не успел подумать, потому что разговор, похоже, продолжался.  
  
— Ой, не завидуй, не завидуй.  
— Я? Завидую? Кому?  
— Не знаю, но ты пытаешься прочесть все, что я пишу.  
— Просто интересно.  
— Заведи себе сам кого-нибудь по переписке, вот и будет интересно, — Дориан облизнул кончик пера. — Тебе твои похождения порядком не надоели? Нет мыслей все же осесть?  
— Мне? Осесть? — Бык захохотал. — Еще чего. Только в какой-нибудь параллельной вселенной. Еще не видел того, кто заставил бы меня об этом задумываться.  
— О, а я почему-то очень ярко представляю эту картину. Кунари и его маленький любовник. Ты будешь носить его на руках, а он будет называть тебя своей сосиской.  
  
В подтверждение словам Дориан помахал руками, прогоняя аромат мяса.  
  
— Ты так уверен, что это будет мужчина? — ухмыльнулся кунари.  
— Ну, конечно! — с жаром согласился тот. — Ни одна нормальная женщина не вынесет твою запашину. Отсядь подальше.  
— Это ты рядом сел.  
— Тут всего два стола, у меня был большой выбор.  
  
Они оба посмотрели на Карвера. Тот изо всех сил постарался сделать вид, что не подслушивал их диалог, смотря в противоположную стену.  
Он ожидал, что кто-нибудь из них спросит, до сих пор ли он уверен в том, что его товарищи никак не относятся к этому делу, но они молчали.  
  
— Нет желания поделиться винишком? — спросил Бык громче, чем они говорили, будто он мог не слышать.  
  
Хоук медлил с полминуты, но все же поднялся и пересел ближе, протягивая бутылку.  
  
— Вы, как дети, честное слово, — кунари отлил себе немного в глиняный стакан на столе и отставил бутылку на место.  
— Кто — мы?  
— Да вы с Адаар, — сказал Дориан.  
  
Они же не могли репетировать эту речь, нет?  
  
— Она же нравится тебе, так?  
— Что…  
— Да брось, это виднее, чем роман усатого, а уж им несет за версту.  
  
Дориан хотел высказаться, от кого несет за версту, но это могло увести от темы, так что он только молча сложил руки на груди.  
  
— Ну, она… — Карвер сглотнул, отводя глаза, — она хорошая женщина. Кунари. Она обещала помочь и помогает мне.  
— А еще она просто прелесть.  
— И у нее отличный вкус в обуви, — подтвердил маг.  
— Вы о чем вообще?  
  
Он не хотел верить, что все это так очевидно.  
  
— Это так очевидно, — вклинился в его мысли Бык. — И нет у нас с ней ничего, если тебя это беспокоит.  
— И у нас тоже, — добавил на всякий случай Дориан. Он на мгновение замолчал, представляя картину, как если бы что-то было, и засмеялся очень нервно.  
— Я не понимаю, как это вас касается.  
— Нас касается все, что касается босса. И если она расстроена, то это не есть хорошо.  
— Она расстроена, — механически повторил Карвер. — Она расстроена?  
— Она бы не молчала, если бы не сомневалась, — поддержал его Дориан, вдруг что-то активно записывая в своем письме. — Так что… ты заставляешь ее сомневаться.  
— Почему? — тупо спросил он.  
— Потому что и ты ей нравишься, образина, — вздохнул Бык. — И я тебе об этом уже говорил, но ты пропустил мимо ушей. Почему всегда перепадает либо внешность, либо мозги?  
— Эй, — оскорбился Павус, пример и того, и другого.  
— Ах, ну да.  
  
Вино, все так же туманящее и путающее, заставляло думать медленно. Карвер неспешно моргнул, пытаясь понять его слова.  
  
— Знаешь, в парнях это… — Бык, кажется, говорил с ним, хотя смотрел на Дориана. — Простота. Если женщина расстроена, с ней нужно разговаривать, спрашивать, успокаивать. Дарить цветы и подарки. Делать кучу всяких штук.  
— М-м?  
— А если в разладе мужик, ему можно просто отсосать.  
  
Павус вновь засмеялся:  
  
— Ищешь, что попроще?  
— Ну, знаешь, отсосать тоже надо уметь, — деловито добавил тот и обернулся к Хоуку. — Мы сейчас завуалированно даем понять, что нельзя оставлять ее одну, ага?  
— А еще пытаемся спровадить и добить бутылку без тебя, — честно завершил Дориан.  
  
Карвер хихикнул, но тут же присмирел.  
Он думал, что все, что они говорили до этого, было затем, чтобы разлучить их. Заставить ее не верить ему. Но важны ли были их слова, если они рождали что-то намного большее? Сомнение в ней. Желание не согласиться с ними, чтобы рассмотреть его точку зрения.  
  
— Я поговорю с ней.  
  
Он допил свое вино и поднялся из-за стола.  
  
— Хороший мальчик, — похвалил его Бык.  
  
А потом он вернулся к своим колбаскам. С вином они шли просто отлично.  
  
…  
  
Обняв себя руками за плечи, Адаар всматривалась в окно, как в карту. Кромка леса в лучах заката, казалось, светилась сама по себе, розовой линией разделяя оранжевое небо и темные деревья.  
Неровные волны эмоций то захлестывали ее, то отступали, оставляя совсем пустой.  
Кунари прислушивалась к своему организму; жажда, терзавшая ее этот день и отупляющая, скрипела песком на зубах, как послевкусие от горького лекарства. Она размышляла над тем, почему остальные не могли дать этому отпор. Потому ли, что она была сильнее? Или же из-за метки? Или из-за того, что как и любой алкоголь, этот действовал на кунари слабее?  
Мерваад разочарованно зажмурилась, вспоминая, как глупо поддавалась на зов внутри, подставляя остальных. Сильнее? Как же.  
  
В дверь тихо постучали.  
Адаар устало обернулась. Дориан бы зашел без стука, а если бы постучал Бык, то куда громче. Он не умел тихо. Хотя, может, это хозяин гостиницы. Она не знала, на какой исход хотела надеяться больше.  
  
— Да, — ответила она, разворачиваясь.  
  
Дверь осторожно приоткрылась. Небольшая щель продержалась недолго — стоящий сзади собрался с мыслями и вошел внутрь.  
  
Карвер взглянул на нее раз, словно чтобы знать, в каком именно месте комнаты она стоит, и опустил голову, сцепляя руки внизу.  
  
— Ты хотел о чем-то поговорить, Хоук? — леди Инквизитор желала бы, чтобы ее голос звучал строго и бесстрастно, но искру радости за то, что он не игнорирует ее после всего, было трудно скрыть.  
— Да, хотел, — он сделал долгую паузу, будто на самом деле не думал о том, что скажет, когда войдет внутрь.  
  
Это был слабый запах, но Адаар все равно различила дух алкоголя от него. Это ее немного разочаровало. Скорее всего, не он принял решение о беседе, а градус в нем.  
  
— Я хотел сказать, — он притворил за собой дверь, шаркая ногой, — что понимаю, почему ты не соглашаешься с чем-то. Но и не отрицаешь.  
— Понимаешь?  
— Ты пытаешься сохранить нейтралитет.  
  
Она вздохнула.  
  
— Это так.  
— Но сейчас, — он робко шагнул ближе, — тут нет никого. И мне очень важно услышать, что ты все еще веришь мне.  
— Я все еще верю тебе.  
— Нет.  
  
Наверное, ее ответ показался ему поспешным. Он молчал, собираясь с мыслями, и лишь медленно качал головой, показывая, что с чем-то не согласен сам.  
  
Мерваад вздохнула. Она развела руки в стороны, не закрываясь от него, и провела ладонью по спинке стула рядом с собой.  
  
— Мы найдем их, Карвер, — мягко сказала она. — Найдем и спасем.  
  
Пусть даже это будет значить — убьем их.  
Храмовник понятливо кивнул и нахмурился. Большого труда ему стоило вновь поднять взгляд к ней.  
Он не уходил.  
  
— Ты хотел что-то еще? — догадалась она.  
— Да, хотел, — ответил Хоук, как и в прежний раз.  
  
Он неуверенно потер предплечье одной руки ладонью второй и кашлянул, упирая ее в поясницу слева.  
Инквизитор приподняла брови, показывая, что не понимает, к чему он ведет.  
И, о, она действительно не понимала, пока он не сделал два шага к ней, сокращая расстояние.  
  
Приподнявшись на носках, этот… Карвер, этот Хоук, этот человеческий мальчик… в голове Адаар уже спуталась вся информация, которая была у нее о нем.  
Он поцеловал ее.  
Может быть, не только он. Он и алкоголь в нем. Но это было.  
Это было совсем, как в ее фантазиях, подаренных «солнцем». Робко, бережно. Будто он целовал фарфоровую куклу, а не серую большую кунари, возвышающуюся над ним почти на голову.  
В груди защемило от восхищения и трогательности. Мерваад хотелось смеяться и плакать одновременно. Сердце внутри стало таким большим, забилось так срочно, будто опаздывало куда-то.  
А за окном насвистывала свою песню иволга.  
Нашарив его волосы, Мерваад погладила Карвера по такой пушистой безрогой голове и ответила.  
  
Поцелуй не был долгим — хотя внутри чудилось, что он длится вечность или около того, — отпустив ее, Карвер вновь стал на пятки и посмотрел в ее лицо большими взволнованными глазами. Словно так хотел, но так боялся спросить, что она обо всем этом думает.  
  
— Мерваад, — начал он, беря ее руку в свою.  
  
Пульс застучал во всем теле от желания услышать, что же он скажет теперь.  
Но раньше, чем Карвер продолжил, их прервал раздавшийся с улицы крик. Крик, полный ужаса и отчаяния.


	10. Chapter 10

Адаар выпустила руку Хоука из своей, бросаясь к дверям.  
Она мельком глянула на окна коридора, но ни одно из них не вело на проходную часть улицы, чтобы можно было отсюда понять, что там происходит.  
Внизу лестницы она натолкнулась на Быка с Дорианом. От кунари все еще пахло вечерней трапезой, тевинтерец нервно складывал какую-то бумагу, пряча ее под ремень в своем облачении.  
  
— Вы тоже слышали? — резко спросила Инквизитор у товарищей и, получив утвердительные кивки, кинулась к выходу.  
  
Лиловевшее небо вечера, мягкое и плавное, шло вразрез со звуками. К крику примешались голоса других, разговоры, возмущения и ропот. Но все они были исполнены страха.  
  
Продираясь сквозь образовавшуюся гущу людей в переулке, Адаар довольно грубо оттолкнула пару зевак и оказалась в первом ряду.  
  
На выложенной из песчаника дорожке в кругу обступивших людей она различила тело. Ей не пришлось приподниматься на мыски, как другим, чтобы различить лицо убитой. На земле в обертках кровавой одежды лежала уже знакомая им бродяжка.  
  
— Кто это сделал с ней? — пораженно спросила кунари.  
  
Женщина, стоящая рядом, кажется, и не глянула на ее рога, поспешив поставить в известность о произошедшем тут.  
  
— Так сама она это и сделала. С собой покончила.  
  
Мерваад в неверии посмотрела еще раз на тело. Выглядело, как после бойни.  
  
— Как это произошло? — тихо спросила она.  
— Ну, я не видела, Маргало видела, — она безучастно показала на бьющуюся в истерике рядом девицу. Наверняка ее крик и привлек всех, включая леди Инквизитора. Вряд ли она могла дать вразумительный ответ. — Распорола себе вены и привет. А жаль, хозяйственная была бабенка. С хозяйством, я имею в виду. Да все профукала, вот и счеты с жизнью свела, что тут такого-то.  
  
«Да уж, обычное дело», — кунари перекосило от каменного равнодушия некоторых особ.  
  
— Она грызла, — раздалось со стороны — той стороны, где была вышеупомянутая Маргало.  
— Что грызла? — спросил кто-то.  
— Она грызла, — захлебывалась девица, — грызла себя, пока текла кровь. Она пила себя. Она демон!  
  
Присутствующие с жаром поддержали последнее предположение и отступили от тела еще дальше.  
Адаар покачала головой. Если бы бродяжка была демоном, окружающим бы не поздоровилось. Но всегда проще было обвинить в чем-то потусторонние силы.  
И кто же все-таки был виноват в такой страшной смерти?  
  
Желтоватое полотно накрыло тело, пряча от посторонних взглядов. На ткани тут же проступили бордовые пятна.  
В горле запершило.  
  
…  
  
— Дело отлагательств не терпит, — Адаар едва не смахнула со стола чернильницу, оставленную после срочного голубя Каллену, опираясь на гладкую поверхность.  
  
Она строго посмотрела на них троих, и Карвер почувствовал себя неловко, будто это он нашкодил.  
Ему не хотелось признаваться и себе самому, что он пребывал в состоянии легкого отупления после произошедшего. Сперва — то, что произошло в ее комнате. Потом — кровавая картина на улице. Переизбыток смешанных эмоций ему всегда было проще пережить, полностью отстранившись от них.  
Наверное, она, Мерваад, ждала не этого.  
  
Вздохнув, кунари выглянула из окна. Конечно, улицы из него виднее не стало, но вместе с прохладой вечера оттуда все еще доносился гул стихающих голосов.  
  
— Вряд ли это было в планах… — она замолчала, вспоминая имя третьего еще не найденного мага, — Мартеса, верно?  
  
Карвер согласно моргнул, хотя она не смотрела на него.  
  
— Вся эта шумиха, — кунари провела рукой по волосам, — смерть еще одного подельника. Думаю, он оставит Брайтвигг, как оставил за собой уже один город ранее.  
— Он попытается сбежать, — согласился с ней Бык, — как только все уляжется.  
— Вот только как скоро это произойдет? — Дориан сложил руки перед собой. — Мы же не будем сидеть в засаде неделю?  
— Определенно, это случится раньше, — кунари облокотился о стол и склонил голову влево, раздумывая, — пусть женщину и сочли одержимой, она покончила с собой. Эта новость не будет так волновать общественность, как наличие чего-то, от чего могут умереть еще люди. Уляжется за день-два, и маг скроется.  
— Вы можете быть уверены, в том, что уже не сбежал? — заговорил вдруг Карвер неожиданно для самого себя.  
  
Все обернулись на него. Бесцветные глаза Адаар разглядывали его с почти неприятным спокойствием.  
  
— Если он даже не стал свидетелем того, как мы разобрались с его товарищем, — продолжил храмовник, — после того, как тот не вернулся, он должен был что-то заподозрить, — он вздохнул. — Я бы сбежал.  
— Ты бы сбежал, — леди Инквизитор отвернулась. — Я согласна с Быком. Откуда бы ни бралось «солнце», он из чего-то его делает. И вряд ли он может бросить свое производство просто так. Это стоит больших денег. Ему важны деньги.  
  
Хоук нахмурился, но внутри согласился с ней. Его, по крайней мере, устраивало, что-то, что могло происходить между ними, не мешало ей принимать свои решения.  
Он бы… как бы он хотел сказать, что сделал то, что сделал, не потому, что хотел как-то повлиять на ее решения.  
И не потому, что она Инквизитор. Как раз наоборот. Вопреки этому.  
Потому что за этим торжественным фасадом она была женщиной. Женщиной, странно ставшей ему не безразличной.  
  
Карвер моргнул, выбрасывая себя из мыслей.  
Адаар решительно вытянула руки вдоль тела и повернулась к ним.  
  
— Мы должны его найти до того, как он успеет скрыться, — сказала она. — Нельзя его упустить. Иначе еще где-то произойдет то же, что постигло Брайтвигг.  
  
…  
  
Каллен лег щекой на столещницу и упрямо пялился в стену напротив. Глаза чесались, из того, что был ближе к столу, стекла слеза усталости. Намок уголок рта. Каллен лежал уже очень давно, пытаясь вспомнить, в каком именно ящике пузырек с лириумом.  
Может быть, в левом. Или в правом. Он не помнил. Это было странно. Раньше он мог сказать это с точностью, учуяв тонкий голубой звон за несколько слоев древесины, ткани, бумаг… чего угодно.  
Резерфорд задумался, что стало с его головой. Это было хуже или лучше того состояния, в котором он пребывал недавно? Хм. Он не мог сказать.  
  
Ему не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы понять, кто открывает дверь. Узнать уверенный мужской шаг, запах кожи и грозы.  
  
— Пришел полить тебя, — в десятке дюймов от головы Каллена стукнула о столешницу глиняная бутылка.  
  
Теплые большие руки легли на его плечи, разминая.  
Напряжение и волнение, скопившиеся в каждой мышце, от легкого массажа остались позади.  
  
Резерфорд тихо промычал в ответ на нужную ласку и украдкой вытер глаз.  
  
В два деловых шага Хоук оказался у стула напротив стола. Сдвинув с него папку с документами, он оперся о него коленом и начал соскабливать воск с пробки.  
Каллен повернул голову, кладя подбородок на стол, и взглянул на него. С очень занятым видом Уилд надул губы и сосредоточенно вскрывал бутылку. Пробка поддалась, и он победно улыбнулся. Наполнив два кубка вином, он задумчиво заглянул в них.  
Резерфорд почувствовал магию самыми кончиками нервов. Прохладное дыхание заклинания обвило металл, окунаясь в иссиня-красную крепость сухого вина. Когда бывший храмовник тронул кубок, тот был очень холодным.  
  
Хоук не стал рассматривать свой, ждать и молча наслаждаться запахом, предвкушая первый глоток, сразу же отхлебывая половину. Опустившись на освобожденный стул, он забросил ногу на стол и откинул голову назад. На его губах нарисовалась мимолетная, но крайне довольная улыбка.  
  
Каллен забыл о вине, смотря на его лицо и руки. И слушая, вновь слушая себя. Ладони, в которых угасала дрожь, кожу, по которой расползалось тепло, голову, позабывшую о низменных позывах лириума, сводящих его с ума. Сердце, тающее в грудной клетке от моментов молчаливой близости его любовника.  
Спокойствие. Смирение. Удовлетворенность.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, Хоук.  
  
Уилд приподнял брови, показывая, что слышит, и медленно перевел взгляд со стены на него.  
Каллен быстро сделал глоток вина, растворяя разбегающиеся мысли в сухом вкусе красного винограда. Он закрыл глаза и потер виски большим и указательным пальцами левой руки.  
Вот он и сказал это.  
Было не так сложно. И куда более правдиво, чем было все в его жизни, все, чего коснулся голубой туман.  
  
Отвлекаясь от тишины, Резерфорд вернулся к Брайтвиггу. Новых писем от леди Инквизитора не было, зато донесение Лелианы дошло до него еще утром.  
Текст с кратким описанием последних событий, включая всполошенность народа в связи с прилюдным самоубийством, лежал перед ним на столе. Детали произошедшего были скупы, как в деловом отчете, но Каллен вообразил картину себе очень живо.  
  
«Жертва вскрыла себе вены без применения посторонних предметов».  
  
Зубами. Он знал, что зубами.  
Рассматривая остатки вина, плещущиеся в его кубке, по цвету до отвращения походившего на кровь, Резерфорд вернулся в воспоминаниях к одному из случаев из своей практике, напомнивших ему подобное.  
Был один старый храмовник. Из-за сильного пристрастия к лириуму, граничащего с сумасбродством, его отстранили от работы, и до самого конца тот пытался вернуться, чтобы получить законную дозу синего яда. При попытке ограбить торговца зельями он был схвачен и посажен в тюрьму. Каллен видел его однажды там. Опустившийся, грязный, потрепанный. Он был готов на что угодно ради еще одной капли.  
Бывшего храмовника передернуло. Он вспомнил, как прижался сумасшедший к прутьям своей камеры, вытягивая голову настолько сильно, насколько можно, чтобы уловить его запах. В его крови тогда был лириум, и наверняка тот это знал. Каллен мог бы поспорить, что он зубами оторвал бы часть него, чтобы получить доступ к лазурным крупицам, текущим по его организму.  
Так в тюрьме он и покончил с собой, расцарапав длинными ногтями горло, понадкусывав запястья.  
  
Резерфорд допил вино.  
Но как могли быть связаны эти случаи? Храмовник, долгие годы подпитывающий свою одержимость лириумом, сходящий с ума постепенно, спускаясь по ступеням в пучину безумия все ниже и ниже. И женщина, чье падение было в рамках нескольких суток, едва ли больше недели.  
Принимала ли она его тоже все эти годы? Но с какой целью? Ее бы скорее вытошнило, если бы она начала это без подготовки, которую в полной мере давал Круг.  
Может, она была бывшей храмовницей?  
Он был готов почти поклясться в том, что лириум здесь замешан.  
И почему, демон их раздери, все обязательно происходило в Брайтвигге?  
  
— Не сходится, — пробормотал Каллен, упираясь кулаками себе в щеки, — у меня ничего не сходится.  
— Сойдется, — оптимистично пообещал Хоук, скидывая ногу со стола.  
— Мне не хватает деталей.  
  
Резерфорд замолчал надолго, закрывая глаза.  
Жужжащая картина из образов прошлого, сотен историй, которые он пережил, пыталась соотнестись с происходящим сейчас. Но все сложные дела были сложны по-своему, и, увы, единого шаблона не было.  
  
Стул напротив скрипнул. Мужчина приоткрыл глаза, смотря на Уилда. Тот повернулся боком, разворачиваясь лицом к окну. Смотрел в никуда, водя пальцами по пустому кубку, отставленному в сторону.  
Молча он не выглядел язвой, сидя не выглядел героем, за которым шли. Хоук был просто человеком, очень уставшим человеком. Человеком, который занимал всю голову Каллена, когда был рядом или далеко. Из-за мыслей о котором он переставал слышать зов лазурного яда, пропитавшего его плоть и въевшегося в кости.  
  
— Я тоже люблю тебя, Каллен.  
  
Резерфорд положил голову на сложенные руки и улыбнулся.  
  
…  
  
— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Хоук, входя в комнату Адаар.  
  
Дверь была приоткрыта, но он все равно постучал. Услышав: «угу», — он ступил внутрь.  
Кунари разложила перед собой все бумаги, которые у нее были с собой, начиная с карты деревни, позаимствованной у торговца, заканчивая всеми полученными письмами.  
Утро, проведенное в исследованиях с виду небольшой деревни, не дало ничего. Ни таинственных амбаров, ни ходов в подземелья. Везде что-то было, но вот Брайтвигг словно плавал на поверхности. Дориан предложил исследовать лес хотя бы рядом с деревней, но Бык отметил, что любое производство сложно организовать в лесу, за исключением производства леса, конечно.  
  
— Мне кажется, мы что-то упускаем, — Мерваад наклонила голову. — Маги крови. Пила свою кровь. Да и тела тех храмовников, о которых писал Каллен, были найдены обескровленными. Здесь все связано с кровью, но вот как это соединить…  
  
Она обернулась, и Карвер отскочил назад, чтобы она не задела его рогами. На ее лице мелькнул отблеск вины, и он поспешил улыбнуться, чтобы она не чувствовала себя сконфуженно.  
Адаар облегченно выдохнула и пересела на стуле, так что его спинка оказалась между ее ног. Сложив на нее руки, кунари посмотрела на мужчину так, словно он один мог подкинуть ей какую-нибудь идею. Или ей все-таки нравилось просто на него смотреть.  
  
— Может быть, наоборот? — робко заметил он. — Ничто из этого не связано, а мы пытаемся связать воедино совершенно разные вещи?  
— Ты сам в это не веришь, — хмыкнула она.  
  
Карвер пожал плечами.  
Нет, он не верил. Чем больше он уклонялся от новых и новых фактов, тем призрачнее становилась надежда увидеть товарищей живыми.  
Еще утром он говорил себе, что, может быть, они сейчас просто расследуют дело. Дело о магах крови. Оно никак не связано с Гэвидом и Лаанис. Вполне возможно, они просто погнались за Клодом в ту ночь, когда пропали. Пока он спал. А потом потерялись и не смогли найти путь назад. И в то время, как он уже бежал за помощью в Инквизицию, друзья могли добраться до соседнего городка и восстановить силы там, пытаясь с ним как-нибудь связаться.  
Но откуда у Джоффа был храмовничий кинжал? Как и знак храмовника, подброшенный на их стоянку. Мог ли он обокрасть их в дороге? А потом таким образом заманить их в ловушку?  
  
Странно, но Брайтвигг ловушкой не казался. Наоборот, Карвера преследовало чувство, будто они тут лишние, и их приход не входил в чьи-то планы.  
Сладкая ложь, которой он подпаивал себя раз за разом, уже стухла и начала плохо пахнуть.  
  
— Мы так и не поговорили о том, что было, — Адаар подняла на него глаза, стискивая губы.  
— Ты про?.. — он замялся, закладывая руки за спину.  
  
Он не знал, что ей сказать. Это просто было тем, что он хотел сделать и сделал. Она была так не похожа на всех, кого он встречал в своей жизни.  
Ни на человеческих женщин, знающих себе цену, ни на игривых эльфиек, ни на простоватых гномок.  
Не похожа на безэмоциональных кунари, одинаковых на одно лицо, тянущих свой стяг под ударами одного кнута — Куна.  
Не похожа на героев, о которых слагали легенды — ни на его высокомерного братца, выгрызающего себе место в аллее славы, ни на командора Серых Стражей, которую он однажды видел, тихую и молчаливую Махариэль.  
Она была просто она.  
  
Карвер был почти благодарен Дориану, без стука зашедшему внутрь, тем самым освобождая его от неловкого диалога, в который он вряд ли бы мог вложить столько смысла, сколько было в его голове.  
  
— Отрадные новости? Нет, не в этот раз, — маг расчертил комнату широким шагом, сопровождающимся взмахами светлой мантии.  
— Что опять случилось? — вздохнула Адаар, отводя глаза от Хоука.  
— Новый трупик.  
  
Карвер прищурился. Устами тевинтерца даже «трупик» звучало мило.  
  
— Не говори, что снова покончили с собой, — Мерваад сама содрогнулась от своего предположения.  
— Если так, то весьма изысканной дробящей темницей, — горько усмехнулся он и сглотнул. — Угадайте кто.  
— Корден, — с ходу выпалил Карвер.  
— Молодец, возьми с полки пирожок.  
  
Хозяин таверны был единственным, кого они могли угадать.  
  
— Почти на границе с лесом, — продолжил маг. — Уже успел немного провоняться.  
— Наверное, был убит как раз в тот день, когда пропал из таверны, — решила леди Инквизитор.  
  
Она вновь села на стул, как полагается, и потерла подбородок указательным и большим пальцами.  
  
— А оно не было… тело не было изуродовано?  
— Дробящая темница вообще редко оставляет после себя что-то красивое.  
— Я не о том, — покачала головой кунари. — Оно не было, как в тех случаях с храмовниками, обескровлено?  
— О, крови там было по самое не балуйся, — Дориан сложил руки собой и неодобрительно сморщил нос.  
— Снова мимо, — пробормотала она.  
— Мимо чего?  
  
Адаар посмотрела на него строго, но он пошевелил усами, и она не выдержала, хихикая.  
  
— Я предполагала, о чем уже говорила Карверу, — она кивнула на притихшего Хоука, — что кровь жертв могла быть использована. Для чего-то. Но раз здесь она на месте.  
— Ты упускаешь тот факт, дорогая моя рогатка, что предыдущие жертвы были связаны. Тем, что они храмовники. А этот… как там его. Думаю, мог стать случайной жертвой.  
— Или неслучайной, — решил Карвер. — Мне начинает казаться, что его убили из-за того, что он… что он продал нам. Что он продал Адаар.  
  
Брови тевинтерца приподнялись, словно он высоко оценил идею.  
  
— Алчный торгаш спутал планы, раскрывая лавочку тому, кому не следовало, — он чмокнул, — звучит логично.  
— И что у нас выходит? — Инквизитор вновь развернулась к своим бумагам. — Магам нужна кровь почему-то именно храмовников — и я даже не берусь предполагать почему.  
— Но мы знаем зачем.  
— Знаем?  
— Да брось, это «солнце» не абы откуда берется, — Дориан сложил губы трубочкой, будто это было самой очевидной вещью, — а из засветившихся в истории ингредиентов у нас только кровь.  
— Но ты забываешь о лириуме. Каллен писал о том, что был ограблен караван.  
— Отложим пока лириум в сторону.  
— Хорошо, — прервал их Карвер, привлекая внимание и к себе. — Маги производили этот… это пойло, используя кровь храмовников.  
— Готов поспорить, за эти эксперименты их-то и разослали по разным Кругам. Наверняка, сумели подстроить смерть павших в ходе исследования храмовников как несчастный случай или еще что-нибудь, что помогло им избежать Усмирения.  
— И, бежав, они продолжили их, — догадалась Адаар. — Только теперь они смогли продавать это… это. Нашли кому продавать.  
— Везде есть алчущие личности, готовые и родного брата разобрать на органы, если это сулит большую выгоду, — без особой радости заметил Дориан.  
  
Карвер подумал о Уилде. Нет. Пожалуй, хоть он и был большой задницей, но такой участи был не достоин. Разве что иногда.  
  
— Если им нужно было много крови, то неудивительно, что одного храмовника Брайтвигга было мало.  
— Клод должен был привести еще. Вас троих, — Адаар посмотрела на Хоука.  
  
Он отвел глаза.  
  
— И у него бы вышло, если бы ему удалось выманить всех той ночью, — мнение Дориана о беспомощности самих храмовников было не очень приятным. — Готов поспорить, твои товарищи решили, что смогут взять его и без тебя. А там их уже ждали еще парочка магов крови.  
— Но почему они тогда убили самого Клода? Не складывается.  
— Наверное, потому, что он упустил тебя. А ты навел на их бизнес того, кого не нужно. Нас.  
  
Тевинтерец сделал легкий реверанс, прихватывая складки своей мантии, и выпрямился.  
  
— Подожди, но на стоянке… это же было сделано явно для того, чтобы мы последовали в Брайтвигг.  
— Или же пошли обратно. Мы могли и не попасть в Брайтвигг.  
— Не могли, — вздохнула Инквизитор. — Это самый близкий населенный пункт, а мы были лишены провианта.  
  
Карвер был рад, что разговор прекратился. Ему нужно было немного тишины, чтобы все обдумать. Мысли ему не нравились.  
  
— Как вы думаете, мои друзья могут быть еще живы? — осторожно спросил он.  
  
Ему не хотелось бы, чтобы ответил Дориан. Он знал, что тот скажет.  
Храмовник с надеждой взглянул на Адаар. Но та молчала.


	11. Chapter 11

Бык вернулся задолго после обеда и хотя выглядел очень уставшим, даже не заикнулся о еде. Инквизитор хотела спросить, уж не подменили ли там где-то в лесу злые демоны ее друга-кунари, но догадывалась, что он только буркнет в ответ на демонов, поэтому промолчала.  
  
Дориан принюхался и тут же закашлялся, отходя от Быка подальше.  
  
— Что-нибудь обнаружил? — спокойно поинтересовалась Мерваад, избегая острых углов.  
— Что местные достаточно толерантны к кунари. — Он пожал плечами. — Фермеры даже не бегали за мной с вилами, когда я проходил мимо. Полагаю, в этом твоя заслуга.  
  
Мерваад хмыкнула над его предположением. Тем более, она считала отчасти его верным. Как и то, что многие кунари — настоящие кунари, а не те, кому пришлось родиться под рогатой звездой не в Куне, — не заслуживали доверия.  
  
— Я исследовал почти всю опушку и углубился внутрь. Искать тут можно вечно. Лес густой, слабо хоженый. Дичь во все стороны.  
  
Бык охладился, выпив графин воды. Адаар не успела его предупредить о том, что раньше тут стояли цветы, поставленные для уюта, так что прикусила язык.  
  
— Если они… он где-то там в глуши… — кунари вытер рот рукой. — Думаю, неудивительно, что изначально была избрана торговая повозка для доставки «солнца» в Брайтвигг. Не только безопасность, но и минимальное удобство.  
— Так что мы так и не знаем, где искать? — разочарованно спросила Мерваад.  
— Как будто так. Да и опять-таки. Как посреди густого леса расположить свою лабораторию пыток? Я даже добрался до хижины лесничего, но и там никаких следов.  
  
Он шмыгнул и вновь посмотрел на Адаар.  
  
— Так что если они не выжгли себе магией полянку для своих злодейских дел, то я уже и не знаю, где их искать.  
  
…  
  
Трубочка письма, примотанного к лапке почтового голубя была на этот раз туже и длиннее, чем обычно. Каллен не знал точно, когда его отправили, но был уверен, что из-за тяжести послания тот немного подзадержался.  
Видя его озабоченное лицо, Хоук не стал предпринимать своих обычных попыток перехватить почту первым и играть с ним.  
Опустившись на край стола, он сложил руки между коленей и молча смотрел на спину Резерфорда, застрявшего у окна, пока тот читал.  
  
— Скажи, что там что-то хорошее, — попросил он негромко, когда Каллен развернулся, хоть все еще и продолжал бегать взглядом по тексту.  
— Я не могу сказать, что это однозначно хорошее, нет, совсем нет, — он приблизился, но письмо не отдал, сжимая его в кулаке.  
— Она тоже пишет про эту женщину, покончившую с собой? — нахмурился Уилд, стискивая губы.  
— И не только.  
  
Тот сел за стол, хотя и полубоком, и, положив левый локоть на стол, уперся указательным пальцем в висок.  
  
— Они разобрались с Джоффом.  
— Так это же хорошие новости.  
— Но это не все.  
  
Кратко, почти как в письме, Каллен передал ему о «солнце», о пропавшем хозяине таверны, помогающем реализовать его, а также о третьем маге, все еще укрывающемся где-то.  
  
— Там же лес, так? — Хоук потянулся за одним из рулонов карт, торчащих из канцелярского горшка. Возможно, он когда-то и не был канцелярским, но приспособленным под эти нужды тоже смотрелся очень неплохо.  
  
Рисунок Брайтвигга, маленький и непримечательный, стоял небольшим кружком посреди гущи деревьев.  
  
— Похоже на то, что в деревне следов мага не обнаружено, — сказал Каллен, — по словам Адаар. Значит, он скрывается где-то там.  
— Лес вообще удобное место для того, чтобы в нем потеряться, но не когда ты занимаешься изготовлением… как там его? «Облака»?  
— Если для его изготовления нужно много пространства, лес — не лучшее место.  
— Да.  
  
Уилд задумчиво провел пальцем вдоль извилистой линии.  
  
— Здесь же проходит северный тракт, да? — задумчиво спросил он.  
— Не прямо здесь, но, — Резерфорд медленно кивнул, — да. Граница с Орлеем близко, через этот пункт должны проходить грузы со всего юга на север. Или же вторым путем, но он на двадцать миль западнее.  
— Но здесь больше открытого пространства, — Хоук потер бровь. — Хорошее место для дорожных пиратов. Контрабандистов.  
— С тех пор, как Инквизиция заняла там позиции, на дорогах стало намного спокойнее. — Каллен сложил руки на груди.  
  
Он хорошо помнил зачистку этих мест. Бандитов, желающих поживиться за чужой счет, вдоль торговых путей всегда было предостаточно. Сама земля вздохнула спокойно, освободившись от паразитов.  
  
— Я не к тому. — Уилд несильно пихнул его кулаком в бедро, мол: «ну чего ты такой недогадливый». — Они же в любом случае где-то бросали якорь.  
— Да, — он начал понимать, к чему тот клонит, — у меня должны были сохраниться пометки после той операции.  
  
Погрузившись в канцелярское ведро, Каллен попытался разглядеть, что именно изображено на картах, не раскручивая их. Плюнув, он достал все рулоны, раскатывая их по столешнице.  
Он промолчал, глядя, как Хоук бескомпромиссно сталкивает на пол те свитки, которые охватывали не интересующую их местность. _Пусть только попробует это потом не убрать._  
Резерфорд вздохнул. Его любовник был не из тех, кто привык к порядку, и все равно все придется разгребать ему. Ну, хоть займет себя вечером.  
  
— Смотри, тут две карты этого края, — заметил он, придерживая сразу обе бумаги развернутыми.  
  
Каллен придавил второй край их кубками и приблизился.  
  
— Здесь несколько пещер, где были найдены контрабандисты или их следы, — заметил Хоук, рассматривая первую. — Смотри, три штуки.  
— Они достаточно далеко друг от друга, — нахмурился тот. — Не думаю, что мы особенно поможем Инквизитору, дав координаты их всех. Пока она будет обыскивать одну, маг может оказаться в другой и сбежать. В какой именно он скрывается — понять сложно. Они на одинаковом расстоянии от Брайтвигга.  
— Во всяком случае, эта информация лучше, чем никакая, — резонно сказал Уилд. — Где твоя бумага для писем?  
— Да она… — Каллен потянулся к ящику стола и уткнулся взглядом во вторую бумагу, лежащую под первой.  
  
Он мягко отодвинул верхнюю, касаясь пальцами ветхого документа.  
  
— Это старая карта, — сказал он. — Еще с тех времен, когда я был храмовником.  
— И почему ты ее хранишь? — тихо спросил Уилд.  
  
Было похоже, что и он считает вопрос неуместным. Он и сам хранил некоторые сентиментальные вещи, напоминающие ему о прошлом. Платок сестры, посох отца, серьги матери. Он держал их в своем большинстве в особых местах, не деля ни с кем, и эти нырки в прошлое помогали ему оставаться тем, кем он есть, знать, за что борется.  
  
— Здесь раньше отлавливали магов крови, — пожал плечами генерал. — Старые пометки о местах, где можно укрыться.  
  
Хоук приподнял бровь.  
  
— Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, — Резерфорд покачал головой, — но это — внутренняя информация. О существовании этих тайников не может быть известно. Это было очень давно. Да и после контрабандистов, думаю…  
— Но ведь это старая карта.  
— Да, я так и сказал.  
— Которая… которая у тебя всегда была с тобой?  
  
Уилд оперся бедром о стол, упирая в него вторую руку. Он явно к чему-то клонил.  
  
— Говори уже прямо.  
— Подозреваю, что раз она была с тобой всегда, то и в киркволльском Круге тоже. — Тот со значением кивнул. — Как и маги... или уже маг, которого мы ищем. Не думаю, что ты хранил карты под семью замками.  
— Ты думаешь, они могли?.. — Каллен положил обе карты рядом, рассматривая. Совпадение меток на обоих было только у одной пещеры.  
— Я думаю, тебе стоит уже писать письмо.  
  
В ажиотаже Хоук плеснул вина в пустой бокал на столе.  
  
— Если эта идея выгорит, — он сделал паузу, пока Резерфорд, ищущий перо, не остановился и не обернулся, — я буду в очень, очень хорошем настроении.  
  
Каллен усмехнулся.  
  
…  
  
— Может, по поводу толерантности, я и погорячился, — заметил Бык из коридора.  
  
Из окна там было хорошо видно часть улицы.  
  
— Люди с факелами ходят, — объявил кунари, ступая в комнату Адаар, где уже собрались все. — Усиливать дозор, конечно, логично, но чувство такое, будто вот-вот комендантский час введут, а всех пришлых вздернут на главной площади.  
— Я бы тоже беспокоился на их месте, — пожал плечами Дориан. — Все-таки вся неразбериха началась после того, как мы приехали.  
— Но травить людей стали раньше, — напомнил Карвер из угла.  
— Но умирать люди стали позже. — Тевинтерец махнул на него рукой. — Все-таки никто не оценит идею с привлечением сил Инквизиции?  
— Мы можем разобраться с одним магом.  
  
Леди Инквизитор обернулась, затягивая волосы в небольшой хвост.  
  
— Ты как всегда недооцениваешь магов, — хмыкнул Павус. — Я знавал таких, которые стоят целой армии. Да чего уж там, я и сам невообразимо хорош.  
  
Бык рядом закатил глаз.  
  
— Но и меня недооценивать не стоит. — Мерваад потерла лицо.  
  
Настроение окончательно испортилось. Ничего не выходило. Она ощущала усталость, свербящую в глазах, как песок; Метка зудела от ее беспокойства.  
Как среди всего леса можно было обнаружить одного единственного мага? Да, у них было подспорье — информация о том, что ему было необходимо некоторое количество территории для своего дела, но кто знал какого? И где?  
Она посмотрела на Карвера, примостившегося на стуле у стены. Он упер руки в колени и, положив подбородок на сложенные в замок ладони, пялился в пол.  
Интересно, продолжал ли он думать, что его друзья живы? Ох, как бы она хотела, чтобы он оставил эту мысль. Как бы она хотела не разочаровывать его сильнее.  
Мерваад виделась картина того, что они могут найти. Через день или два, или даже три. Когда судьба подвернет этот финт. Самой неприятной картиной была поляна в ошметках тел товарищей Хоука и полное отсутствие Мартеса, который был должен понести наказание за свои деяния.  
Чем дольше длились бесплодные поиски, тем явственнее этот вариант будущего проступал на полотне. И чем темнее было это пятно, тем меньше верилось во все остальное. Все, что могло бы быть… хотя бы между ними.  
  
— Утром поиски можно возобновить, — нарушил тишину Бык.  
  
Бык в принципе не любил тишину, заполняя ее собой и своими звуками.  
Адаар улыбнулась мыслям.  
  
— Если дозор продержится, то он не покинет это место через дорогу. А уж, учитывая местность севернее, у него другого выхода не будет.  
— Хочу, чтобы ты оказался прав.  
  
Уставший и уже даже не такой мерцающий энтузиазмом Дориан отошел в свою комнату первым. Бык, посмотрев то на Мерваад, то на Карвера, бодро заявил о том, что пойдет посмотрит, что можно перекусить перед сном. Почему-то казалось, что он не вернется.  
Чувствуя себя лишним, Хоук поднялся и пошел к двери.  
  
— Карвер.  
  
Он сделал еще шаг, но остановился. Ему потребовалось полминуты, чтобы найти в себе силы обернуться.  
  
Адаар сидела на стуле к нему спиной и смотрела в окно.  
  
— Каково это?  
— Что?  
  
Она повернулась, взглянув на него, чтобы убедиться, что он стоит рядом.  
  
— Верить.  
  
Он замялся, явно не понимая, к чему она клонит.  
  
— Ты же веришь?  
— Ты… имеешь в виду в Создателя?  
  
Она вздохнула.  
  
— Наверное, этой верой обусловлена и вся остальная. В будущее. В лучшее. Мне иногда не хватает ее. Приходится рассчитывать на себя.  
— Я тоже на тебя рассчитываю, — тихо сказал он. — Мы все.  
  
Сердце в груди затрепетало так отчаянно, будто колокольчик на форточке, распахнутой ветром. Ей нравилось, что она оставляла эту форточку. Всегда оставляла приоткрытой.  
  
— Ты справишься.  
— Мы справимся. — Адаар опустила глаза. — А что потом?  
  
Хоук подошел ближе и наклонился, целуя ее.  
Если и можно было как-то ответить на вопрос, что он думает о них, то это был лучший ответ.  
  
— Что-нибудь, — храмовник смущенно отстранился. — Что-нибудь точно будет.  
— Ну раз ты так говоришь, — она облегченно улыбнулась, — тогда я не переживаю.  
  
Он погладил ее по плечу и оставил. Но эта ночь была одной из самых приятных для размышлений.  
  
…  
  
От прибывшего гонца под гербом Инквизиции уже и не ждали ничего хорошего. Спектр негативных новостей разнился — Бык предполагал, что это может быть сообщение о том, что Скайхолд разрушил дракон, Дориан — что до центра столицы добрались венатори, Адаар грешным делом подумала на вторжение кунари.  
Было странно получать столь необходимые подсказки вместо того, чтобы, как всегда, носом рыть землю, находя все самим.  
  
— Хорошо, что Каллен с вами, — с легким выдохом облегчения заметил Карвер.  
  
На письме было мало инструкций, зато набросок местности тем, кто видел карту окрестностей Брайтвигга, отчетливо узнавался.  
  
— Я даже практически не негодую, что меня разбудили в половину шестого утра, — зевнул Дориан, прикрывая рот тыльной стороной ладони. — Раздавленное сердце этого мага крови я предпочитаю завтраку.  
— Мне бы и завтрак сгодился, — пожал плечами Бык. — У нас есть пара минут на сборы?  
— Только если пара.  
  
Как только тевинтерец удалился совершать утреннюю гигиену, а кунари — искать торговцев провиантом, и они остались одни, Карвер наконец посмотрел на Мерваад.  
Она довольно улыбалась.  
  
— Надеюсь, это будет наш последний день в Брайтвигге, — сказала она, поднимая глаза от скетча на бумаге.  
  
Он не стал снова спрашивать ее, верит ли она в то, что они не просто схватят мага.  
Что бы ни произошло, это произойдет сегодня. Как он надеялся на то, что подсказка генерала поможет им разобраться в этом деле. 


	12. Chapter 12

Дорога не была долгой, по картам так точно не казалось, но колючий ферелденский кустарник, которым поросли просветы между уходящими ввысь стволами лиственниц и елей, значительно затруднял путь. Ни одна лошадь не смогла бы тут пройти, а люди (и кунари) преодолевали расстояние без минимального комфорта.  
Мрачный шатер листвы над ними почти смыкался где-то в вышине; стоило взглянуть вверх — кружилась голова.  
Они обошли небольшой водоем; из-за насыщенности личинок комаров он походил на зеленое болото.  
Адаар не любила комаров. Пусть они и не могли добраться до ее крови через толстую кожу, их жужжание всегда ее раздражало. Она нашла плюс в их прогулке — был не самый теплый сезон, и летучие сволочи еще не вылупились. Но этот плюс был и остался единственным.  
  
Она ожидала, что вход в необходимую им пещеру будет запорошен зеленью, как-то прикрыт и замаскирован, но ничего этого не было. Будто того, кто там был, вовсе не волновало, что сюда могут проникнуть чужие. Если и был там кто-то. Или же, что беспокоило ее больше, он был настолько уверен в себе, что не боялся вторжения.  
  
— Это хорошая идея? — тихо спросил Дориан.  
— Это — единственная идея. — Леди Инквизитор вновь сверилась с клочком карты, как будто там могло что-то измениться. — Вход всего один.  
— Если в этих пещерах накрывали магов, то ничего удивительного, — пожал плечами Бык.  
  
Адаар внутри согласилась с ним, но вслух не произнесла ни слова.  
В голове крутились воспоминания о десятках таких пещер. Их приходилось встречать значительно чаще, чем хотелось бы.  
В один день это были те же пещеры контрабандистов, занятые головорезами. В другой ущелья, в которых скрывались венатори или красные храмовники.  
Могло повезти, и их ждала просто засада вооруженных бандитов, а могло и нет. Некоторые были изощреннее, оставляя ловушки, медвежьи капканы в темных углах, подпиленные опоры сводов, которые при малейшем касании могли обрушить на головы потолок.  
Не поэтому ли тут не было никакой охраны?  
  
Кунари успела подумать обо всем этом раньше, чем коридор, не составляющий и ста футов, оборвался.  
Она не могла понять, от чего ей более тошно — от тяжелого запаха крови и гнили, что заволокли каменный карман, или от видов кровавой бани перед глазами.  
Сухое тело незнакомца, сложенное в три погибели, было захвачено куском льда. Явно не обошлось без магии. Владелец тела мог умереть дни назад, и чтобы не распространять инфекцию и не привлекать паразитов, его содержали в таком состоянии.  
Она могла поспорить, что это первый храмовник, пропавший здесь, хотя доспехов на нем не было.  
  
Карвер закусил до боли губы, разглядев следующую жертву.  
На деревянной опоре, словно висельник, был привязан Гэвид. Его руки были стянуты в узел бечевкой, а голова — запрокинута назад. Из одежды на нем было только не отягощающее вес нательное белье.  
Хоук с трудом узнал его, кожа была алебастрово белой. На лодыжках зияли разверстые раны порезов, через которые была выпущена его кровь. Под телом стоял таз, пустой.  
Но Инквизитор догадывалась, куда делась его кровь.  
Несколько стеклянных сосудов, еще не убранных владельцем жутких опытов, все еще стояли на старых ящиках. Их было больше — в толстом слое пыли, покрывающем самодельные столешницы, виднелись окружности от емкостей, которые уже успели собрать.  
Всего в одной была кровь. Создатель знал, сколько она тут стояла, но бесцветная лимфа отделилась, желейным слоем покрывая багровое месиво.  
Карвер прищурился. Со второго взгляда она уже не показалась такой бесцветной. Мелькавшие в ней голубые прожилки он узнал сразу. Узнал и скривился.  
  
Бык в полутьме неосторожно врезался ногой в небольшой ящик, полный округлых пустых склянок — в таких содержали лириум, — но, кажется, не это привлекло внимание оставшихся обитателей пещеры.  
Силовая волна, разошедшаяся от угла, оттолкнула Адаар назад. Она успела заметить, что и ноги Быка проехались по земле, стирая подошвы. Карвер с грохотом врезался в стенку за своей спиной. Лишь Дориан, успевший отразить заклинание, устоял и грозно зыркал в темнеющие закрома пещеры, выискивая неприятеля. Но первым перед взглядом предстал не он.  
Словно легкая ткань, тьма соскользнула с двух силуэтов, держащихся так близко, что их тень казалась четырехногим двухголовым монстром.  
  
Мерваад сосредоточила взгляд на женщине, следующей первой. Ее тело было облачено в потрепанные одежды, открывающие руки и ноги ниже колен, развитые мышцы выдавали в ней силу, вероятно, необходимую для ношения доспеха. Черные волосы спутались, падая на лицо, выражение которого смутило больше, чем все остальное. Она словно не понимала, где находится.  
Под подбородком на белой коже виднелась чужая рука, более смуглая. Она держала шею так крепко, будто собиралась удушить, а что более возможно — использовать одно из заклинаний, что приносят куда больше вреда, чем кинжал.  
  
Пальцы скользнули по горлу выше, взялись за подбородок и отвели голову в сторону, чтобы шедший за ней мог видеть своих врагов.  
  
— Лаанис, — прошептал Хоук рядом, тихо — чтобы содержащий ее в заключении не понял, насколько он на самом деле обеспокоен.  
  
Зато на него он посмотрел, даже не пытаясь сдерживать гнев.  
  
— Тебе лучше отпустить ее, — посоветовала Адаар строго, сжимая рукоять своего оружия.  
— Вы не в том положении, чтобы указывать мне, — с эхом вернулся ответ.  
— Да уж, нас четверо, а ты один, загнанный в собственный угол, — едко заметил Дориан, предупреждающе проводя пальцами по своему посоху.  
— Но у меня есть что-то, что нужно вам, — маг крепче сжал пальцы на шее плененной храмовницы.  
  
Ее голова отклонилась и легла на противоположное плечо.  
  
— Или ее жизнь — не то, за чем вы сюда явились?  
  
Карвер крепко стиснул зубы, в панике смотря на Мерваад.  
Она увидела боком глаза, как он повернулся, хотя не была уверена, что он сам знает, что именно хочет этим сказать.  
  
— Если ты отпустишь ее, никто не пострадает, — медленно проговорила леди Инквизитор. — Мартес. Верно?  
  
Его лицо исказилось в довольной гримасе.  
  
— Вы ведь так и не поняли, да?  
— Чего не поняли? — ляпнула она раньше, чем успела высокомерно заявить, что знает все на свете.  
— Что это Клод.  
  
Она обернулась к Быку. Тот не взглянул на нее, изучая лицо мага крови.  
  
— Как удачно в киркволльском Кругу погибли маги, верно? Они ведь не нужны были для ваших славных экспериментов? — припомнил кунари содержание писем Каллена. — Они просто знали вас в лицо и могли указать, когда вы совершали подмену.  
— Но зачем? — удивилась Адаар. — Зачем им было меняться?  
— Чтобы не терять сразу двоих помощников. Чтобы не быть под надзором Круга, который уже подозревает. — Бык все-таки повернулся к ней, предупреждая следующий вопрос. — Психологические портреты, неужели вы не уделили этому внимание? Мартес и Джофф не походили на тех, кто в одиночку без лидера может такое провернуть, следовательно, он был одним из них. К тому же, они не стали бы устранять его, когда он вмешал нас в их планы. Ставлю золотой, это было его решение заколоть Мартеса.  
— Значит, то был он? Убитый в тот вечер на стоянке? Вот почему Джофф так говорил. Он знал, что Клод жив.  
— Ваша дедукция не удивит меня настолько, что я решу сдаться, — фыркнул Клод из угла, прерывая их разговор. — Я бы мог остаться с вами еще, но я спешу.  
  
Он говорил так уверенно, будто они все сейчас сидели на званном ужине, а он действительно торопился по делам и просил его извинить за спешку.  
  
— Мы тебя не отпустим. — Адаар знала, что не настолько широкоформатна, чтобы перекрыть собой проход, но все равно сделала шаг в сторону, будто неприятель мог сорваться с места и, обойдя их всех, выбежать прочь.  
— Тогда и я не отпущу ее, — он мотнул Лаанис, и она вяло задергалась.  
  
Мерваад задержала дыхание. Она ненавидела делать моральные выборы. Плохое или худшее, хорошее или необходимое. То, ради чего она была тем, кем была. Принимающей решения.  
У нее были советники. Каллен, знающий военное дело. Лелиана, специалист, дергающий ниточки своей шпионской сети. Жозефина, знаток искусной игры в светскую жизнь. У них было все. Опыт, знания, уверенность. Но не было того, зачем нужен был Инквизитор. Последнее слово, за которое она возьмет ответственность.  
  
Рот Карвера был приоткрыт, а брови сведены. Он смотрел то на нее, то на Клода, и взгляд его менялся от потерянного к разгневанному. Он так хотел найти своих друзей живыми. И это почти удалось. Почти.  
Но и она видела мага. Тварь, проводившую немыслимые эксперименты для… Мерваад так и не знала, для чего именно. Ей казалось, именно этот ответ определит ее.  
  
— Зачем?  
  
Хоук, Бык, даже Дориан, не сводящий глаз с руки мага, взглянули на нее. Наверняка думали, какое теперь это имело значение? Если все можно было прекратить здесь и сейчас.  
  
— Ты делал это зачем? — повторила кунари, если маг не расслышал вопрос или не понял, к чему он относится. — Из-за ненависти к храмовникам? К простым людям? Ты поэтому их травил?  
— Травил? — Тот громко хмыкнул в темные волосы Лаанис. — Ненависти? О, какая невероятная глупость.  
— Зачем же?  
— Затем. Что это не касается. Вас.  
  
Он был уверен, что пока у него пленница и информация, правилами игры управляет он. Она видела таких раньше.  
  
— Предположу, что ненависть тут действительно не главный фактор, — вдруг сказал Дориан, кивая на ящик, о который недавно запнулся Бык. — Ведь дело в самих храмовниках? Их реакции на лириум?  
  
Клод молчал, но бровь его изогнулась в сомнении — неужели они поняли?  
  
— Если маги были убиты лишь потому, что могли опознать вас, то дело не только во всасываемости лириума в кровь, — тевинтерец кивнул удовлетворенно, — а в том, как он реагирует с тем или иным. В магах он преобразуется сразу же в энергию, это ни для кого не секрет. Но что он делает с храмовниками — вот это долгие годы подлежало обучению. Почему вдруг люди, не обладающие магией, становятся способны к взаимодействию с ней? В этом состояли ваши эксперименты, да?  
  
Дориан оперся об одну ногу, отклянчивая бедро. Скорее всего, для эффекта.  
  
— Рискну предположить, — он кивнул на емкость с расслоившейся кровью, где плавали голубые искры, — что лириум до конца не принимается, но образует с лимфой суспензию, которую вы и использовали, — он вновь обернулся, уточняя для остальных. — Сироп.  
— Ведь за годы использования лириума никто до такого не догадывался, да? — с нескрываемой гордостью заявил Клод, даже в такой момент довольный своим открытием. — Изучить это изнутри и пустить себе на пользу.  
— На какую еще пользу? — уже не выдержал Карвер. — Ты убивал людей ради… ради…  
— Это деньги, верно? — тихо, но отчетливо спросила Адаар. — Все всегда ради них, да? Выдаивал из людей последнее, чтобы наполнить собственные карманы?  
  
Она сглотнула отвращение, подступившее изнутри к горлу.  
Сколько раз они сталкивались с таким. Искали глубинные помыслы, мотивы, но все всегда плавало на поверхности. Желание иметь много золота, вкусно есть, хорошо трахаться и ходить в красивой одежде. На самом низу пирамиды из кирпичиков страстей. Это было мерзко, но так логично.  
  
— Так выходило.  
— Потому что нужны были не деньги в конечном счете?  
  
Мерваад грустно улыбнулась замечанию Карвера. Человеческий мальчик, до последнего верящий в лучшее, упертый, с высокими мечтами и надеждами. Конечно, ему было сложнее понять такие очевидные вещи. Ей не хотелось опровергать его слова перед ними всеми, но она должна было что-то сказать.  
Рот ее приоткрылся, но не издал ни звука. Она заметила изменение в лице Клода. Тот нахмурился.  
Быть может, Хоук со своим светом копнул глубже, чем она?  
  
— Будь вам важны деньги и состояние, вы бы не жили в таком дерьме. — Карвер огляделся. — Любой дом с подвалом бы подошел, но пещера для чего-то была нужна. Именно она.  
— Такой умный, да? — Тот шагнул назад, утягивая Лаанис за собой.  
— Потому что эксперимент не завершен, — пораженно прошептал Хоук. — Отрава, выкачавшая все средства из реципиента, а потом убивающая его — не то, что нужно.  
  
Крылья носа Клода приподнялись, глаза потемнели.  
  
— Что это? — храмовник шагнул вперед, осматриваясь. — Ради нее все можно сделать, да? Чтобы получить этот наркотик? Что-то посильнее магии крови, которую всегда нужно держать под контролем?  
— Ему нужно было средство, заставляющее людей совершать все, что угодно ради новой… порции, — повторила за ним Адаар. — Не только отдавать деньги, но и…  
  
Она вспомнила бедную бродяжку, выцарапывающую глаза конкуренту, потому что могла заработать монетку и потратить ее еще на каплю «солнца».  
  
— А вы думаете, вы все знаете, да? — Лицо мага крови разгладилось, будто с него сошли все эмоции. — Обо всех? Знаете, чего ожидать?  
  
Кунари с опаской стиснула меч сильнее.  
Карвер вздрогнул, когда Клод отшвырнул Лаанис от себя. Обессиленная женщина упала на пол, ее руки закрыли лицо, но скорее инстинктивно, чем осознанно.  
Запахло металлом и бурей, и свод пещеры стал казаться дальше, и воздуха внутри легких стало больше, чем вокруг.  
Голова Адаар закружилась. Запах магии и крови заменил остатки кислорода, поселяя внутри панику. Но она не могла себе этого позволить. Второй раз точно нет.  
  
Сверкающее тело Гордыни, подпирающее тесный свод пещеры, источало отвратительные миазмы как источник всей вони прогнившей магии, окружающей их. Словно мух она сзывала призраков, только ищущих повод проявиться по эту сторону Завесы.  
Но места было так мало, и отступать было некуда. Инквизитор не могла ждать, пока на поле боя появятся все участники игры.  
  
Молния монстра, намеренная оттеснить, не вывела ее из строя, но задержала на мгновения. Щит Дориана, переливающийся энергетическими зарядами, впитал в себя большую часть магии, оставляя от враждебного заклятия слабые уколы, бегающие по коже сквозняком.  
Приложив руку к голове козырьком, тевинтерец отсалютовал ей и, развернувшись на сто восемьдесят градусов, предстал перед подступающими с фланга призраками. Искры из воздуха, собирающиеся вокруг него, притягивались к нему, формируя заряд.  
  
— Ну давайте, — Павус размял руку, — кто больше всех торопится на тот свет?  
  
Черное месиво сдерживающихся до этого духов накрыло его темной волной, поглощая.  
  
Адаар увернулась от чужой молнии, различая монстра впереди. Многозубая пасть распахнулась, издавая рвущий барабанные перепонки рев. Сияние прокатилось по поверхности кожи, уходя к рукам. Потонув в кончиках пальцев, оно растянуло между ними электрическую паутинку, готовя следующий удар.  
Карвер был рядом, но он не спешил рваться вперед. Его взгляд взволнованно бегал по камням у ног Гордыни, пытаясь высмотреть, куда делась Лаанис. Не пострадала ли она во время перевоплощения мага.  
Он приподнялся на носках — серая ткань у стены пошевелилась.  
  
— Я должен забрать ее. — Его голос звучал негромко, но даже в общем шуме Инквизитор различила его.  
— Я помогу.  
  
Мерваад плохо разбирала, она ли это кричала, или кто-то другой. Вес меча, который она держала с такой легкостью, по инерции нес ее сквозь плотный флер демонического дыма и проскакивающих между стен молний. Отблеск в металле привлек демона и обескуражить его не удалось.  
Тяжелая нога опустилась совсем рядом с ней — она едва успела увернуться. Камни под ступней загремели друг о друга, откатываясь в стороны.  
Не успела Адаар прижаться к стене, кулак врезался в то место, от которого она отскочила, отгораживая ее от остальной пещеры.  
  
Порожденные кровавой магией тела многих, захороненные тут, были потревожены. Не живые, но и не мертвые, они восставали из земли, отслаивающейся от них грязными комьями. Сморщившись в отвращении, будто аристократ, нашедший волос в супе, Бык не уставал опускать секиру на хрустящие кости. Не получая поддержки в виде магии, они не восстанавливались, как монстр из тел в прошлый раз, но их количество казалось неумолимым.  
В отличие от них количество призраков, окружавших Дориана, было не просто счесть. Они стояли таким плотным дымом рядом, словно переливаясь один в другой, отчего казались единым облаком. Только высвечивающие розовые вспышки помогали разглядеть контуры, хотя предпочтительнее было, когда некоторые из них взрывались, образуя прорехи в неприятельском строю.  
Из-под его локтя Мерваад увидела, как Карвер пробирается по полю боя, припадает вниз, уклоняясь от дружеских молний, и подхватывает женское тело на руки, унося прочь. Она смогла отвлечь Гордыню от ее последней жертвы, пусть и ценой своего удачного положения.  
Кунари подняла меч, но места для замаха не было. Демон нависал прямо над ней.  
И сколько бы ни было вокруг людей, как бы близки ни были ее товарищи, всегда случались моменты, когда она оставалась одна. Наедине с чувствами, наедине с мыслями, наедине с врагом. Наедине с ненавистью.  
  
Слюна, сбегающая из уголков рта демона, как с кончиков щек бойцовской собаки, прыснула в ее сторону, когда Гордыня вновь оскалилась.  
  
«Ну нет, тварь.  
Я тоже умею рычать».  
  
Ее челюсть свело болью от того, как сильно стукнули нижние зубы о верхние. Вряд ли бы это всерьез напугало демона, но это всерьез помогло ей, Адаар, понять, кто она и где.  
Подобно огру, злодейскому порождению отравленной крови, выставляющему рога перед атакой, демон наклонил голову. Места в углу оставалось совсем немного.  
  
«Потому что это все, что у тебя есть? Рога?  
У меня они намного лучше.  
И у меня красивые сапоги».  
  
Кончики собственных рогов кунари засверкали в свете Метки обнажившейся руки. Толстая ткань перчатки с блестящей от рукояти меча ладонью сползла вниз, падая на землю рядом со звякнувшим металлом оружием.  
От переполняющих ее эмоций и силы, сдерживаемой столь долго, якорь замигал. Ускользающие от него ленты зеленого света переплетались друг с другом, вытягивались в веревочную лестницу, путь из этого мира в тот. Закрепи узел, набрось петлю — и он откроется.  
  
Рука, как никогда кажущаяся чужой в моменты власти Метки, запульсировала тяжелыми ударами, словно что-то рвалось из-под кожи. И Инквизитор хотела это выпустить.  
  
Дыхание демона, молнии, скопившиеся в его кулаках, в нескольких футах от нее. Жар и мощь перед ней, сжигающие воздух и расстояние между ними, заволокли молочной пеленой все перед глазами. Легкие сжались, словно выпущенные пузыри, колени словно подернулись трещинами — невозможность их согнуть отупила.  
  
И в белое облако, в котором виднелись только зрачки Гордыни, первыми рассветными лучами вторгся зеленый свет.  
Грохот, и все время замерло. Адаар распахнула глаза и видела происходящее до отвратительности четко. Каждую трещину в стенах пещеры, каждую щербину в темном теле демона, каждую пору на коже собственной руки, воспарившей в изумрудной мозаике, в которую превращалась пещера.  
  
Волна светлой ткани рукава Дориана разбежалась дрожью по воздуху, пока он закрывал локтем лицо. Бык отвернулся к стене, жмурясь.  
Зеленые огни забегали отражениями в голубых радужках Карвера. Ему раньше не приходилось видеть, как она это делает, и никто не предупредил, что будет… ярко.  
  
Вся кровь в организме всколыхнулась, и рука уже казалась чуждым объектом, предотвратить действие которого владелец не в силах.  
Скрежет разнесся по пещере эхом, и пространство вскрылось, как кожа от секущего ранения. Но вместо крови оно извергло ослепляющий свет, выжигающий всю демоническую сущность отовсюду.  
Молния изумруда вскользнула в спину Гордыне, словно удочка, первый раз забрасываемая в тихий пруд. Нащупав знакомую материю, Тень уже не скупилась на энергию.  
Адаар отшагнула назад — тело демона под многочисленными ударами, пронизывающими его, качнулось вперед. Адаар некуда было идти, и как никогда она проклинала свой размер, не позволяющий ей сжаться в маленький клубочек и спрятаться где-нибудь в углу.  
Ревущая пасть, несущая темный смрад, распахнулась так близко. Так близко, а она даже не могла нашарить свой меч, теряясь в цветах вокруг.  
Рога заскребли по стене за ней, когда Мерваад отклонилась, пытаясь слиться с пещерой. Пряча лицо, она отвернулась и прижалась щекой к шершавой отслаивающейся поверхности.  
А демон был так близко.  
  
И вдруг рука, очень сильная рука, дернула ее в сторону. Это вряд ли был демон, он бы скорее разорвал ее на две части.  
  
— Бык, — прошептала Адаар, высматривая в засвечивающемся пространстве плечо за вытаскивающей ее рукой.  
  
Но она не видела контура рогов на голове, а плечо было заковано в латный доспех.  
Волна за спиной подстегнула их, вынося за безопасный угол.  
Хватка ослабла, и, пролетев по инерции вперед, кунари уперлась обеими руками в стену. Камень перед лбом был таким холодным, что теплое дыхание, вырываясь из нее, отскакивало от него уже прохладным.  
Леди Инквизитор обернулась и увидела, как Карвер тоже пытается совладать с выскакивающими через горло легкими.  
  
— Ты очень сильный, — глупо пробормотала она и замолчала.  
  
С секирой, перемазанной темно-коричневой жижей, к ним подковылял Бык. Облокачиваясь о ее рукоять, он обессиленно помотал головой, мол: «фу-у-х, наконец».  
  
— Ненавижу, ненавижу эти вещи, — раздался ворчливый голос, и Адаар с облегчением выдохнула.  
  
Размахивая светлой мантией в бесплодных попытках стряхнуть с нее налетевшую грязь и черные разводы, Дориан бодро приблизился к ним и упер руку в бок.  
  
— Это была последняя запасная, — фыркнул он. — Все, покупаем мне новую, ничего не знаю. Сиреневую. Я все сказал. Ой, ну вот опять.  
  
Маг забрыкался, когда Инквизитор притянула его к себе, но в итоге сдался и повис в ее объятиях.  
  
— Даже если бы ты не был так полезен в бою…  
  
«Я бы все равно таскала тебя для поддержания командного духа».  
  
— Лучше не заканчивай эту фразу, — предупредил Дориан, — во мне еще есть силы превратить тебя в лягушку.  
  
Адаар широко улыбнулась и откинулась на стену, насколько позволяли рога.  
Она любила эти моменты. Моменты, когда на все сложные вопросы находились ответы, проблемы решались, и оставались они друг у друга.  
Беглые маги крови были устранены. Поставка отвратительного яда на основе адаптировавшегося в храмовничьей крови лириума прекращена. Конечно, стоило решить еще вопросы с тем, что делать с людьми, подсевшими на этот яд, пока они не наложили на себя руки, но это меркло по сравнению с этой оперативной победой над злом.  
Бык довольно щурился, уже предвкушая кружку эля — и не одну — во славу еще одного дела, решенного Инквизицией.  
Дориан уже остыл и теперь наверняка ожидал возвращения в Скайхолд под знаменем очередной бравады. Бык обмолвился, что тот спешит не только по этой причине, но подробностей Мерваад не знала.  
Спасенная девушка, Лаанис, была все еще под воздействием лириума, которым ее переполнили, чтобы заполучить заветный препарат, но она была жива, и это было самым главным. По крайней мере, тем, что считала Адаар.  
А Карвер… Карвер взял ее за руку. И она чувствовала себя счастливее, чем была. Когда-либо.  
  
…  
  
Последние дни были проведены на нервах. Ни одного нового письма от Инквизитора, и Каллен всерьез начал бы беспокоиться, если бы Хоук не убедил его в том, что раз нет хороших вестей, то нет и плохих, а это уже хорошо.  
А первого числа нового месяца оно пришло.  
  
Было так странно и приятно читать наконец об успехах этого дела.  
Резерфорд так торопился ознакомиться с письмом, что даже не оделся, только и набросив на себя накидку, чтобы не представать перед гонцом в одних подштанниках.  
  
Читал письмо он вслух и особенно сделал акцент на том месте, где Инквизитор благодарила его за своевременную поддержку, в отсутствие которой, скорее всего, не удалось бы обойтись без еще одной жертвы беспринципного мага-экспериментатора.  
Заложив руки за голову, Уилд выпростал их на несколько секунд, награждая его аплодисментами, и вновь растянулся на его постели. Конечно, это были не только его аплодисменты, но их аплодисменты, но Каллен все равно был очень доволен. А вот Хоуку понравилось место, где Адаар описала, какую значительную роль в деле сыграл его младший брат, хотя он изо всех сил старался не подавать вида.  
  
— Карвер и его знакомая из храмовников изъявляют желание присоединиться к Инквизиции.  
— Чем больше, тем лучше.  
  
На самом деле, Хоуку все новости очень понравились. Хотя в какой-то мере они означали и завершение этого дела.  
  
Когда Каллен обернулся к кровати, Уилд уже поднялся и натягивал белье, скрывая голое тело под легким льном.  
  
— Ты так рано встаешь? — Каллен сложил руки на груди. — Я думал, мы можем еще… еще немного полежать.  
  
Маг улыбнулся ему, набрасывая рубашку.  
  
— Хочу уйти до того, как по Скайхолду забегает прислуга и любопытные.  
— Куда?  
— В путь.  
  
Настроение, воспарившее после хороших новостей, приспустилось.  
Каллен отложил бумагу на стол и молча смотрел, как Хоук одевается, обувается и складывает свои вещи в небольшую котомку.  
  
— Теперь не нужно приглядывать за младшеньким, — тихо сказал тот, не поднимая на него глаз. — Не то чтобы я вдруг осознал, что он вырос и может теперь что-то там сам. Просто под присмотром тебя и Инквизитора он вряд ли нашкодит.  
— Ты неисправим.  
— Да.  
  
Уилд остановился перед зеркалом, приглаживая растрепанные после сна волосы.  
  
— Ты так и не сказал, куда именно ты направляешься.  
  
Хоук посмотрел на его отражение за собой.  
  
— Кое-куда. — Он усмехнулся, но без привычного самодовольства. — Если у меня все получится, узнаешь обо мне из каких-нибудь новостей. Или новой книги Варрика.  
— Ты никогда не остановишься на одном месте, да?  
— Я остановился.  
  
Каллен поднял глаза, обнаруживая его прямо перед собой.  
  
— Ты — то место. Я сюда в любом случае вернусь.  
— Да?  
— Да.  
— Почему?  
  
Одежда Хоука была шершавая на ощупь, когда он обнял его, кладя голову на плечо. И терять его каждый раз было так невыносимо плохо, потому что Резерфорд действительно не знал, вернется ли он в следующий раз. Но терять его каждый раз было так невыносимо интригующе, потому что он всегда возвращался, и разлука казалась лишь томительной паузой в отношениях, не горящих как факел, но потрескивающих мерным костром, согревая обоих.  
  
— Потому что тебе без меня худо, — шепнул Уилд, фыркая ему в ухо.  
  
Он поцеловал Каллена в щеку, а потом и в губы, прежде чем взглянуть в глаза.  
  
— А мне — без тебя.  
  
Он уходил, но он возвращался. И Резерфорду только оставалось гадать, когда вокруг произойдет что-нибудь интересное. Почему-то он думал, что много времени до очередной истории не пройдет.


	13. Эпилог

Адаар размяла плечи. Вновь оказываться в легкой приятной ажурной одежде, в которой она принимала гостей, а не наставляла шишек всяким гадам, казалось благодатью. Не такой, конечно, как изящные сапоги на замену дорожным, но тоже очень значимой.  
  
Трон, неудобная поза, и у нее никогда раньше не случалось дежавю, как сейчас.  
  
Доспех Карвера был начищен, одежда постирана, Хоук выглядел очень хорошо. Куда более уверенный и спокойный, как прежде, он склонился перед ней и сложил руки.  
Наверняка они вышли бы вместе с Лаанис, если бы ту уже выписали из лечебницы, но пока она приходила в себя, недавно примкнувших к Инквизиции храмовников представлял лишь он.  
  
— Я рад, что вы приняли нас.  
— В Инквизиции всегда найдется место страждущим.  
  
Не прошло и недели, как Каллен нашел какое-то важное дело для Карвера. Сектанты где-то к западу от Каленхада, ну кто еще мог этим заняться?  
Мерваад понимала, что быть столь вовлеченным в дела Инквизиции — именно то, что ему надо, но сетовала на то, что пауза между делами была так коротка, как коротко их недолгое время вместе.  
  
— Я жду персональных отчетов от вас каждую… каждые… каждый день, — отдавала кунари последние напутствия, поднявшись со своего места.  
  
Заложив руки за спину, она выглядела деловито и важно, пока не пришлось прищуриться в ответ на его смешок, который Карвер так неудачно пытался скрыть.  
  
— Со всеми подробностями.  
— Как будет угодно. Леди Инквизитор.  
  
Он смотрел неловко на ее стражу, но, демон побери, она сама всегда неловко смотрела на свою стражу, особенно, когда та мешала ей целоваться.  
  
— Каждый день, — повторила она, лохматя его волосы. — Карвер.  
— Мерваад.  
  
Он кивнул, а следующий поцелуй начал уже сам.


End file.
